Ouran Beats
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: What would happen if you have one group of hosts who are died, a another group who are fighting God and one school with mystery and adventure? You have one massive and bloody life style with these people! Join the famous host club as each of them tries to figure out what happened to them before they died and meet new friends and lovers. Will Haruhi and everyone defeat God? Or die?
1. Chapter 1

That is it! I'm gonna make this one a last Ouran crossover for now! I will continue all of them!

Please enjoy this one and review an OC fo Noda, TK, Fujimaki, Matsushita, Takeyama, Naoi, Takamatsu, Shiina, Yusa, Hisako, Irie, Sekine, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunni and Mori.

* * *

XXXXX

In the quiet forest that seemed to be filled with nature all around, a boy with brown hair was asleep. Until his eyes suddenly opened with a gasp, he saw two blue birds flying through the air without a care in the world. He starts to get up and tried to stand up. He got up and looked around; he saw many trees around him with green grass.

"How…how did I get here?"

"Hi, I see you're up!"

He turned his head to see a girl with purple hair and sea green eyes that stared straight at his eyes with a smile.

"Who are-"

"Welcome, to the Not Yet Dead Battle Front. Come with me, I want to talk with you."

The boy did not know who she was, but does what she said and walks along by her side. She introduced herself and is called Yuri Nakamura, she also said that she is a leader of an organization that is battling against God. The boy did not understand this and had a hard time processing all of this. But that is when Yuri asked the boy that he knew he is dead. He stops; he couldn't believe what she just said to him. She stops walking and looks at him and goes up to him. She looked at him with a sad face, it must mean she felt pity and sadness for him.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I'm only asking if you can join up with us, you could disappear if you don't."

"D-disappear?" He squawked.

"Yeah, everyone who does something like getting a test right would disappear. When I mean by 'test', I mean like school test. This is the afterlife and a school, a school for NPC's."

"Wait a minute, what's an NPC?"

"It means 'Non Playing Character,'" She explained. "They were made since the very begin of this world. And there is someone you may wanna watch out, her name is Tenshi and isn't like the soon-to-be next queen of the prom day. She'll kill you if you piss her off. I just asking you if you want to join."

"But if I don't, what will happen if I disappear?"

"Then you might turn to a water flea."

"Huh? A water flea, I thought maybe I would be a human again."

"Listen, I want to take you back to HQ. It's too dangerous if we talk out here. We need to make sure that Tenshi won't see you, or she'll try to kill you."

He gulped in fear, he did not want to feel what it is like to be dead. She started to walk away silently and the boy followed her since he does not know where to go, she asked if he has a name. He thought really hard, he oddly could not remember anything. But then he said that his last name is Fujioka, and also said that he remembered something else.

"Oh, you remember something?"

"Yeah, I'm a girl." She said bluntly.

Yuri stopped walking in shock; she did not even know at first that he was actually a she. Her body and mind felt so confuse and gave up, she could not think of a good reason for a girl to cross dress herself. Fujioka said that she does not care about appearances at all, which Yuri got confused even more.

"Okay, since you're a girl. I'll get the girl uniform."

"Ah, thank you very much!"

"_I think I know why she looks like a guy, she must be gay before."_

And so, Fujioka and Yuri walked away the forest and came across a path. They went through the path and Yuri shows her the school, it's so huge and wide. Many things will wait for Fujioka, what will happen next?

* * *

T.B.C

Name:

Age:

Sad & Terrible past (has to have all info!):

Looks:

Personality:

How he/she died:

Pairing

Likes:

Dislikes:

Regrets:

Battle style:

Does he/she play or sing:

This is what I would like, please support the new crossover!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Ouran Beats

OC's are still welcome for all characters except for Irie and Tamaki.

Chapter two: Where am I?

* * *

"Where are we?" Fujioka asked curiously.

"This is our school, sort of. I'll take you to our HQ, Fujioka." Yuri said and escorts her.

Fujioka took a while to snap out of the beautiful view she has seen, it was humongus with dorms and a pool near a gym room. This place was so interesting that she was egar to join. Yuri goes off first and Fujioka followed her along because she was worried that she will be lost completely if she did not go with her. The duo made it to a gate that seemed to be opened already; Fujioka was about to go in until Yuri grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes near the gates. The bushes are huge and thick enough for people not to see them, which was good for Yuri.

"Don't go that way!" She warned Fujioka, pointing at the gate like it was meant for Hell. "She'll be there."

"Who?"

"Tenshi," She spat the name like spit. "The one who controls this place. Under God, she's nothing more than Satan's servent...only working for God."

Yuri took her away from the gate and led her deeper into the green bushes that grew freely without a care. Yuri pulled some bushes out of the way and found a hole, Fujioka looked down and wonders if it is safe to go down. Yuri started to crawl inside the hole and told Fujioka to follow her; she said that this way is safe. She listened to her and starts crawling inside the hole.

It was so dark and really hard to see where she was going, but then Yuri stopped because she found a way out. She slided the door and she got out first with Fujioka behind her. They made it inside a really huge place with staircases and some tables. Nobody was around, like it was just abandoned years but kept its amazing looks and she suddenly caught a scent of food. Fujioka was hungry, but she focused on Yuri and the HQ more than eating.

"We're at the cafeteria, follow me!"

Yuri spints off and Fujioka catched up to her, she saw some people who wore black and brown uniforms that looked different. Yuri said as they ran that they are known as NPCs and is best to not talking to them much. Fujioka followed Yuri outside and she stop all of a sudden.

Fujioka looked behind Yuri and saw a short girl with long silvery white hair that glittered in the hot sun like a mirror and gold eyes that are like pure gold found in the deepest mines of the world. She's wearing the standard uniform like all the other NPCs, but only gave them a blank face.

"Is she a NPC?" Fujioka asked.

"No," Yuri grunted. "That's Tenshi, the servant of God."

"_Servant of God?" Fujioka thought._

"I want you to go to the principal room," Yuri said. "I'll see you there, I need to do something."

"I'm not leaving!" Fujioka protest.

That is when the girl somehow summoned a single blade from her right arm and started sprinting towards Yuri like the enemy. She was about to attack her, but Fujioka blocked her and got stabbed at her chest . Her body was stuck in her glowing blade that shined like a diamond, Tenshi suddenly took out her foot, pushed Fujioka out of her blade and pushed her body away like trash.

Tenshi left her bleeding to death in a pool of flowing blood and she started sprinting back to Yuri when a boy suddenly head-butt attacked her on her side. He tried to attack her, but the boy was kicked in the stomach and was flung away from her. Tenshi goes to Yuri once more, but then she brings out a short knife and starts to spar with Tenshi.

"Hey, who are you?" Yuri shouted at the boy as she fights Tenshi.

The boy stands up and shouted while saluting, "My name is Jun!"

"Well, Jun!" Shouted Yuri. "Can you help Fujioka? I need you to-"

But Tenshi tries to slice her in half but she was able to doge the attack and fought back. She managed to hold her down for a second so she could tell Jun what to do to help her.

"Take Fujioka to the Infirmary and then the principal's room!" Yuri shouted again.

* * *

The boy nodded his head and goes to her, he picks her up and takes her away from the battle. Yuri tries to fight Tenshi off but she was far too powerful. That is when a girl came out of nowhere from the ends of the school yard that had bushes growing and hit Tenshi on her legs, thus disabling them.

The girl had ash color hair and she was carrying a staff with two sharp blades on both ends, she looks at Yuri with her bright orange eyes that glowed like the sun. She shot a glance at Tenshi who started to stand on her left leg and the girl shot a dirty look at her. She ran towards her and tries to attack her with her staff, but she kept missing her. Tenshi somehow got behind her and was about to stab her, when she suddenly poof into smoke and got behind her. The girl got behind her and stabs her by the back.

"_What's going on?" Yuri thought._

Tenshi fell to the ground and turns her head; she shot a glare of something that shocks the girl. Like her eyes seem to remind her of something, something painful. But the girl suddenly faints to the ground and that made Yuri come to her aid. She started to carry her the heroine away from Tenshi as possible. While Yuri takes the girl away, Fujioka was lying in bed and Jun was sitting beside her. The room was mostly white with pink curtains and nothing was nice about because it stinks like a dirty forest, but Jun still sat there and waited for her to wake up. Only thinking that Fujioka is a boy instead of a girl because of her looks.

"_I never saw him before, I wonder who he is?"_

Fujioka seems to be deep in her sleep, and she looks like she's having a terrible dream of some sort.

* * *

_Everyone around her are running in the forest, one person goes missing all of a sudden. She turns around and saw someone with a gun pointing at her, the person pulled the trigger and she fell to the ground._

Fujioka shot out of bed and pants from her terrifying dream, Jun looks at her in shock.

"Are you alright?" Jun asked.

She looks up to see a smiling boy with straight yellow hair with bangs that are almost in his eyes and feminine blue eyes. She looks around and asks him where she is, he explains that she is in the infirmary which Yuri told him to do.

"I'm sorry, my name is Jun. It's very nice to meet you!"

"I-I'm Fujioka…"

"First name?" He asked.

"I can't remember that, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry, it'll come in time. You know, at first, I thought you're a guy. But the nurse said you're actually a girl, it totally surprised me!"

"Yeah, wait a minute! What happened to Yuri? She was fighting that girl with blade things and I-"

She remembers the girl stabbing her and Fujioka looked at her chest, but there were not any stab wounds anywhere. Fujioka looked at Jun and he told her that if someone is killed, they won't die. Which made her very confused with him, he explains that he is lost like her but someone with white hair tried to explain things with him. But he told her that he did not listen to her and ended up getting killed twice by Tenshi.

"Why did you get killed twice?"

"Because I pissed her off by asking if her hair color is real," He said with a smile. "I need to take you somewhere again, follow me."

He goes off quickly and Fujioka followed him, but she saw her cloths were changed to the same one that Yuri was wearing. She got out of the room and followed Jun to the principal room; Jun starts to slow down because Fujioka could not run as fast as him. He goes off and they all finally found the principal room. Fujioka goes to the door and touched the door knob, but that's when a humongous hammer came out and hit both Jun and Fujioka outside.

T.B.C

What will happen to Fujioka and Jun?

Who was the girl who saved Yuri?

And what will happen next?

Found out soon!

OC's are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter of Ouran Beats! Please review!

OC's are still open!

PS: Be sure to join the force with people who are voting to have Ouran high school Host club ds game in English! Go to petitions/ourands/ this is where you can sign up to help! We need fifty thousand.

Chapter three: More members?

* * *

Last time, Fujioka and her new friend named Jun were going to see the principal room. But that plan changed when a huge hammer hit both of them and knocked them out of the building. Fujioka and Jun fell to the ground; they hit their heads in the ground and blacked out. She suddenly woke up to find herself in the forest, she spat out blood and some boys were around her.

"I…I'm sorry," She said. "I guess I'm out."

"No…you can't die! I can't let you die like this!" Cried a shadow.

She tried to say something, but she started hearing other voices around her. She suddenly blacked out to feel like she was lying down on something. She slowly, but calmly opened her eyes to find herself in room. She must be in the princpal room.

"Okay, how about this?" Someone said. "You are going to die Battle front?"

"That sounds like someone is going to die!"

"Well, it'll be for Tenshi!"

"Okay, does anyone else have an idea?" Yuri asked, looking at everyone in the room.

"Freedom Fighters!"

"It has to end with 'Battle front!'" Yuri yelled at the blue haired boy.

That is when a boy with orange hair noticed that Fujioka is now awake, soon everyone noticed her. Suddenly a boy with purple hair with a huge halberd goes up to her and went up her face like she did something wrong.

"I'm letting you know one thing," He said. "If you disrespect Yuri, you're dead!"

"Noda, this is Fujioka," Yuri introduced to him. "Are you really going to hurt a girl?"

"Don't care if she's a girl or a boy!"

"This is so shallow minded." The girl in the dark corner said.

"Um, can I ask where I am?"

"Oh, you're in our HQ," Yuri explained. "And we are wondering if you would like to join us!"

"B-but-"

"But what?" Noda asked impatiently.

That is when a huge crashing noise suddenly came from outside which woken Jun and the girl from their sleep. The dark haired boy looked out the door and saw the hammer that had hit Fujioka and Jun from before now destroyed. He looks up to find a girl with indigo hair tied back into two long ponies with pale skin and lilac eyes. She looked at him without a warning, charged up to him and tries to punch him in the face with her fist. But he ducks the hit and kicked her in the knee, but she did not flinch and tries to kick him instead.

But the really big boy was able to grab her leg and her arm. She tries to struggle out but could not since he is too strong.

"Let go of me, you dick! I'll tear your fucking eyes out!"

"_My lord, she nearly killed me there! If __M__atsushita the fifth didn't come in, I would've been killed!"_

"_Wait, another human is here? How many more are there?" Yuri wondered carefully._

"Who are you?" Fujioka asked her.

"What does it matter?" She asked. "But my name is Ai Kurosawa!"

"It's as if she is a monster! I name Jun! Friend!"

"Is this guy a dick weed or is he born as a blonde retard?" Ai asked.

"Mouu, mouuu." Said the mystery glowing orange eyed girl.

"…Eh?" Everyone said at her.

"Miii…"

Yuri goes up to her and asks what her name is, but she did not say a word to her. She only stared at her eyes and looks like she is thinking very hard in her eyes.

"So can I go now?" Jun asked politely.

"No!" Everyone shouted at Jun.

"Can this guy let go of me?" Ai asked.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted at Ai.

Matsushita the fifth lets her go and she looks up to the dark haired boy. She then goes to Yuri and gave her hand to shake, she asks if she could join the team. Everyone stared at her with disbelief; they thought she was going to kill everyone without remorse. But instead she asks Yuri to join her team so they could fight Tenshi. They still felt in disbelief of Ai, but Yuri shook her hand and welcomes her to the team.

"Uh, welcome to the team! I'm Yuri, the leader of this team."

"If nobody minds, can I join in as well?" Jun asked.

"Sure, welcome abroad!" Yuri beamed.

"Uh, is it alright if I think about joining?" Asked Haruhi.

"Sure, anywhere but here!" Yuri told her.

Haruhi did not understand what she means by that, but she thinks about it carefully.

"I…I…I-"

"Somebody help me!"

"No, somebody help me!"

Everyone looks from behind and saw two boys who looked the same. They started to fight and tried to kill each other, one of the guys stopped them and they both calmed down. Yuri demanded to know why they were both fighting and they gave her an odd answer.

"This guy looks just like me, like some clone!"

"No, it's him!"

"Stop saying that!" They shouted together. "Oi, stop copying me! Shut up! I'm warning you right now!"

"Will both of you shut up?" Haruhi shouted at them. "Have you ever thought that maybe you are related?"

"Eh?" They said. "You mean…like brothers?"

Haruhi nodded and they both stared at each other, then when they gave each other cheeky smiles and start to laugh. Everyone did not know what was so funny until they said that they never had thought about that until now. That is when everyone heard a motorcycle roaring from outside, when everyone looked out to see what it was, they all saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. They wondered why she has a motorcycle and what she is planning to do.

"What the hell?" Everyone shouted.

The girl pushed the button again and it took off into the sky like a real rocket. She flew to the sky in such speed.

"Guys, don't just stand here! Get her!" Yuri shouted, pointing at the insane girl.

"But she's-"

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed at them.

All the men, including the twins and Jun went out of the room to catch her. The only ones left are Fujioka, Ai and Yuri.

"Sorry 'bout that," Yuri said, "they can be idiots, but they're like family."

"Family…?"

"Ai-"

"Look, I don't think I need a family. Not yet, anyway. I want to kick some ass, starting with that ass who tried to attack me!"

"Who attacked you?" Fujioka asked.

"You'll never believe it, but I was attacked a sixteen year old boy! When I first saw him, I thought he was okay. But suddenly his nails started to grow and became knives! I tried to fight him, but he's too quick an' tough. But I manage to kick his ass."

"So this guy is one of Tenshi?" Fujioka asked.

"I thought that-"

That is when a huge noise suddenly came from outside, what could it be?

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four of Ouran Beats!

Hope you like it!

Chapter four: Battle time! Fujioka VS. Unknown Angel

Ai, Yuri and Fujioka all made it outside to find bombs on the ground that look like it is about to explode. They all slowly walked away, but one suddenly exploded and they freaked out so much that when they started to run, the made more bombs explode.

"Guys," Ai hissed, "I want both of you to not make a sound or movement!"

That is when Yuri suddenly burped loudly; she whispered that it was from drinking some milk she just got. The bombs kept exploding from the north point, so Ai leads the way to get out of the bombs way so they can get out. Meanwhile, the whole gang and the new members are running as fast as they could to catch up to the insane girl.

"Hahaha! You can't catch me!" She snickers.

"Oh, my god!" Jun complained. "I can't breathe anymore!"

"You and me both!"

"Hahaha!" The girl cackled. "You guys really suck!"

The guys could not catch because she is so high up in the sky, they were about to give up until Jun came up with an idea. He is going to try to fly up with someone throwing him to support him to catch the insane girl. They all stopped running and looked at Matsuhita; he stared blankly at them and later on figures out what they want him to do. So he grabbed Jun and shot him up like an arrow, Jun successfully grabbed the girl and she lost control of her motorbike.

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEE!" They both screamed.

Meanwhile, in a cozy meadow near the school grounds, two girls enjoyed themselves and ate some sneaks. They both have beautiful blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes watched the sky and enjoyed themselves.

"Isn't this nice, Starry?" One blonde twin asked.

"It is, Skyla."

"And look," Skyla said. "I see two people riding a flying motorbike in the air!"

"Amazing, should we go and see what's going on?" Starry asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Skyla nodded happily.

They both got up and skipped along joyously together; they caught up with them and asked what they are doing. Jun cried and asked politely to save them both, but the insane one keeps kicking him to shut his mouth. Skyla giggles and suddenly brought out her bow and arrow. She aims carefully at the engine and let it go of the arrow. It was a fifty percent chance to shoot the engine, but the arrow actually hit the engine and the motorbike starts to break down.

"Mayday! Mayday! Keitii's awesome motorbike is going down!"

"If we are gonna die, I wanna come clean with one thing." Jun shouted.

"And what is that, my love?" Keitii said lovingly.

"YOU ARE ONE CRAZY WOMAN!"

"I love you too, Kevin!"

Then they both hit in the tree and Keitii fell to the ground, but Jun wasn't with her. When she looked up, she saw Jun up there with his underwear trapped on the branch.

"Owww," He groaned. "I'm okay, I just need some-"

But the branch was so weak that it broke and he started to fall down. He was flying his legs and arms to somehow fly. He fell into the ground in pain and Keitii only laughs to this as enjoyment. Skyla and Starry came running to them and could see the action going on.

"So, Skyla," Starry said. "What should we do?"

"I don't know; maybe wait for something to happen?"

"Alright!"

Meanwhile, Ai and the other girls had finally made it to the end. Only to be given some dust and bruises, which Ai blames Yuri completely.

"If you just listen to me, none of this would've happen!"

"I'm the leader, so I'm supposed to make the tough decisions!"

"Girls, we shouldn't be fighting like this! It's useless to do so!"

That is when they heard some noises coming from the bushes, they all gathered to protect each other. Suddenly someone zoomed out and the girls felt their butts in pain. They turned to find a very tall boy with pale skin and red eyes that glared lustfully at them.

"My, my, my," He said in a lustful tone. "What nice, tasty girls today."

"Who and what are you?"

"Nobody important," He said with a shrug.

"Don't listen to him," Ai whispered, "I met him and he is one creepy pervert."

"Listen, I just do what _I_ want. And I'm not letting a cross dresser ruin my fun."

"Are you referring to me?" Fujioka asked.

He nodded and suddenly brought out a long sword with red stains on it. He backs away and looks like h is prepared to fight Fujioka. Ai and Yuri backed away as well and went into the bushes. Haruhi was standing there without a weapon and the unknown boy is ready to battle.

"_Aw, man! I don't have a weapon!" She said in alert._

"I'll give you a weapon," The boy said. "'Cause I'm a nice guy."

"_In bed!" Ai and Yuri thought._

The boy bent down, slide the weapon to her and it reached to her. It is a small mallet that is the size for a doll. She picks it up and carefully examines it, she felt like she is being tormented by the mysterious boy. Then it suddenly popped up to become very huge and the weight made her drop the mallet hard to the ground. The boy laughs at this and made Fujioka very unhappy, she tries to lift the mallet but it was too heavy.

She grunts from the heavy mallet and that is when she took one long breath and lifts the massive mallet. The boy was surprised at first, but he then starts charging to her and tries to swipe her with his dangerous sword. But Haruhi ducked down and pulled herself away. She then starts swinging her mallet at him but he dodges every swing without a sweat.

"You do realize that this is gettin' fun!"

"I don't really like fighting, but I rather kick _your_ ass than you kicking mine!" She shouted in rage.

She then swings her mallet again but she ended up spinning around and around. He then brought out his sword and starts to attack her with his sword. But he oddly keeps missing her because she kept spinning around like a spinning top. That is when she regained her balance and clutches her mallet.

"You know, I can tell you your name." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your name…is Haruhi."

"C'mon, Fujioka!" Ai shouted. "You gotta hit him in his weak points!"

"WHAT WEAK POINTS?!" Haruhi shouted.

Haruhi backs away and the boy glares at her like as if she is a pest he wants to finish off.

Then Yuri shouted, "Hey, there is a naked girl playbook behind you!"

"Oh, really? Where?!" He turned and looked around.

Fujioka finally found an opening, brought out her mighty mallet and hit him with one great hit. He was flung towards the trees and they all broke one by one until his tenth tree.

"Oh, my god!" Haruhi said in shock. "I didn't-"

"Amazing, Haruhi!" Yuri praised. "I didn't know you were that strong!"

"Guys, do you know how he knows my name?"

"That is a good question," Ai said.

"Maybe I can tell in exchange for some Playboy books." The boy said from behind.

They all turn back and faced the boy in shock, the one that Haruhi battled has come back without a single mark on him.

"H-how!" They gasped.

"Look, I use to be an angel and all. But it just didn't suit me, so I got sent in this place." He explained.

"I wanna know something," Haruhi said. "How…did I get sent here?"

"Look, I ain't the boss of this place. If you want to figure it out, then ask Him!"

"Who?"

"God, you bimbo! You have to face him someday! By the way, the one with the right parted bang is Hikaru and the one with the left is Kaoru."

Then he puffed into a dark cloud and it looms away like a ghost in the air. The girls felt a chill running down to their back. But Haruhi only stares at the looming shadow and tried to figure out who he is. Only she never knew him, and yet he knows her name and the twins. One thing is for certain for Haruhi, she needs to find him and keep an eye on him.

T.B.C

Next time on Ouran Beats: Chapter five: Fighting…again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five of Ouran Beats!

The time has come for the battle of the chapters!

Chapter five: Fighting again!

* * *

That is when everyone heard a humongous bang that seems to come from the forest. Haruhi, Yuri and Ai started to sprint off to the dark forest that seems so died. So lonely. As they all sprinted off to check out what was going on, Haruhi wonders about the mysterious boy she fought with. She remembers his words like as if he was trying to warn her about something.

"Haruhi, do you know that guy from somewhere?"

She shook her head and Yuri sprinted faster, along with Ai. For some odd reason, they could smell something strange. Salt mixed with some odd sewer sludge. The girls covered their noses from the smell because it was too revolting to inhale.

"Ugh! What's that nasty smell?" Ai groans.

"Something must have gotten into the forest when Haruhi was fighting that guy." Yuri said in a darkly tone.

The trio made it out to the depressing forest and found themselves on a beach. They notice that it is awfully dark. And it is only the afternoon, but when they immediately look up, they saw a horrifying creature with green sludge dripping off its arms. The smell is too unbearable to even inhale; it was like something out of a toilet and mixed with vomit. But the trio noticed it holding something. When they looked closely, it was Hinata and the rest of the team.

"Okay, I never had seen this thing in my entire life." Yuri said, pointing at it.

"SAVE US!" Hinata cried.

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the forest, figures were hidden in the darkness. Only Haruhi notice this and turns around.

"…I'll save you."

Suddenly, a girl with golden blonde hair with a purple hairband zooms in up in the air and brought out her fists.

"TAKE THIS!" She screamed and punched it in the eye with fury.

It screamed in such anger and pain, as if it has never felt such horrible pain before. It lets go of the team and they all started to fall to their 'deaths'. But then the two other figures came out from their shadows and captured all of them on time. They got them safe on the ground and all of the other figures came out without a sound.

"Tamaki," The dark hair boy with glasses said, "I want you to go to the left arm and use your sword to damage it!"

"Right!" Tamaki agreed as he gets in the water and got onto the monster.

Tamaki starts to climb on the slimy monster and got to its arm. He stabs on it a multiple of times which the monster starts to groan angrily at its pain. A boy with long white but slightly blonde hair jumps up into the air and the small boy jumps as well and he took his ankles. The boy starts to swing him until he cued him with a wink and the small boy lets go to bring him into full speed.

"I hate monsters!" The white haired boy shouts at it as he took out his fist and punches it in the stomach.

The monster groans in pain and starts to lose its balance. A girl with midnight blue hair brought out a sniper rifle and starts taking shots on the beast. Meanwhile, the trio who are completely stunned joined into the battle. Haruhi got into the water and starts smashing on its left leg while Ai and Yuri work together to attack on its other leg with their kicks and fists.

And just before Haruhi knew it, everyone started to battle the pathetic monster. Yuri and her team used their guns that they kept with them and shot some good shots. While the purple haired boy fought it with his halberd and the silent one used her kunai to kill it. The unknown team is being commanded by the boy with glasses, he told the tallest boy and the shortest boy to help the other team. That is when the monster took out its long and slimy arm and was about to smash the boy.

"BOY SMASH!" The monster screeched in agony.

"Oh, crap!"

But then Ai came out and pushed the boy away just in time. The monster screeches in anger for what Ai did.

"Why did you save me?"

Ai gets up and looks at him, "Because you remind me of my father."

That is when she looks up and the monster smashed her instead. She lays flat on the ground and groans in agonizing pain.

"I didn't see that one coming," She muffled.

"_That's really weird that she didn't see that coming…" _

"Uh, Kyoya?"

"What?" He turns and faced Tamaki.

"I really don't wanna be rude, but I think we got company!" Tamaki said and points behind himself.

When Kyoya looks behind him, he saw seven white haired people with guns and swords. At first, they seem normal. But that is when the smallest one went in front and looks around; she turns to one of them and whispered something to them.

"This is…I don't…." They could not hear much from their distance.

That is when Tenshi jumps out of nowhere and brought out her sword.

"Oh, my god!" Tamaki cried. "It's her again!"

Yuri overheard this and saw Tenshi preparing to fight. Yuri had two choices, it is either to retreat or fight her and the beast. But when she looks at everyone to if they are able to fight, she could see everyone falling down and feeling so tired. She had no choice, she must retreat. But then, they felt an earthquake rumbling around them and heard a pop. When they looked at the ground, it was Keitii with a shovel. She signals everyone to follow her and she begins to dig down. Which no other choice, they start going under the hole that she made.

One by one, they all safely got into the hole, except for Matsuhita the fifth because he is way too be for it, but with the help of Kyoya and Fujimaki, they got him inside the hole.

"Oh, by the way," Keitii said. "I also put a bomb on that monster and the explosive should happen in ten minutes,"

"Why are you telling us that?"

"Because if we don't hurry, it explode candy and I want be able to have some!"

"C-candy?"

Keitii finally found a way out of the hole and gets out first, after the others got out of the whole; they heard a massive explosion from a distance. When everyone looked up, they saw what seems like rain. But then they saw it clearly and it is candy! The small blonde boy and Keitii were running around and tried to catch some tasty candy for themselves while the others took only one. Haruhi found a lollipop and reaches out for it, but the boy with white hair also reached out for it and their hands touched each other.

But then the boy took the lollipop and eats it. Haruhi, who wanted that lollipop, got into an agreement with him and they both just gave each other death glares. Tamaki looks around to find a chocolate bar, so he unwraps it and was about to eat it when the girl with ashy hair stares at him.

He looks at her and gives her the candy, "You can have this if you want,"

The girl took it and said, "Thank you…"

When she said those words, everyone looks at her and she looks at Haruhi and Yuri.

"What?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"You…"

"Just…"

"Spoke…"

"Yes," She said. "I know how to speak."

Everyone, including Kyoya, is stunned to hear her actually speak for the first time they met. Not that it was a big deal, but they seem to react to it if it is, in fact, a big deal.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," She apologized, "I just prefer to be silent. Also, my name is Yami. It is nice to meet all of you."

"I-it's nice to meet you, too." Hinata said.

"Hey, I saved your ass and you give her respect?" The blonde girl said jealously.

"I-I sorry…" He did not know her name, so he stammered a little.

"It's Emiko, Hinata."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

She shrugs at Hinata naturally and walks away to a girl carrying a whip with her.

"So, uh," Yuri said, "I'm Yuri, the leader of this team."

"Hello," Kyoya said. "My name is Kyoya, and this is my team."

Tamaki goes to Haruhi and whispers to her, "I'm Tamaki, and that guy you met is Wake. Also, that girl with the glasses is Luka, the one small one is Mitsukuni and his friend is Takashi. That girl who carries her sniper rifle is Alexa-"

"Uh, we can all hear you…" Ai said aloud to him.

"Oh…" He said with much clueless thought.

"I'm Akira," She said. "And that just so you know, I think that guy who is dancing is kinda good."

Yuri points at him, "You mean T.K?"

Akira nods and watches him doing some break dancing.

"I'm bored, I'm gonna explode some more stuff." Keitii said.

She then brings out a remote and pushed a red button. After that, some of the forest started to explode with might and horror. Keitii only laughs insanely at this freighting thing.

"That's Keitii," Noda mentioned to everyone.

"Yeah…we can see that."

{Scary Keitii!}

* * *

When they start to leave, they never notice four black crows staring at the group. When nobody was around, they flew down to the ground with grace and suddenly started to change their appearance. One girl, who has aurban hair and brown eyes, picked a candy bar.

She took a bite and said while chewing, "I hope they are ready for some fun…" She said with a dark and gloomy voice.

"We shouldn't be here, Anna."

"I think we should be here, Rainfall."

"This is ridiculous, everyone…" A green haired girl with a dark tone.

"I am starting to get bored in this realm." A girl with orange hair and eyes said with a harsh tone.

"We need to stay here," Said Anna without comfort in her voice, "and if you don't like it, then I suggest you leave to a new realm, Lilly."

Lily remains silent and felt like she had been warned for the first time. But putting that aside, Anna glares at the school and smiles insanely at it.

"Just you wait, Ouran Beats," She said with evilness in her voice. "I hope you all will be prepared for the bloody end. I promise you, that I will make sure that you will feel lots of delicious pain!"

She laughs insanely once more, and the other girls also joined in the horrid laugh.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks a lot for your reviews!

They help me every day! ARIGATO!

* * *

Chapter six: Fight

"So, are we ready tonight?" Yuri asked everyone.

"Hell yeah, let's do it!"

"Do what?"

"Oh, right, I forgot you and the others are new to this," Yuri giggles embarrassingly. "What we do is we have another battle with Tenshi."

Haruhi starts to imagine wildly to herself with ideas on how many supporters Tenshi could have and how powerful could she really be. But luckily for her, Yuri starts to explain to everyone that they are not going to _actually _attack her, they are just merely going to steal some meal tickets from the NPC students so they can eat. Haruhi and Tamaki started reacting maniacally about how it is wrong to steal something that belongs to someone else, even if they do not have any emotions. But Noda brings out his halberd and placed it on their throats; he glared at them cruelly and asks if they wanna die.

"It's fine, Noda. You don't have to act like an idiot like always." Yuri holds out her hand with a sigh.

That is when Noda fell to a near corner and starts sulking depressingly.

"Alright, Iwasawa," Yuri said, glancing at her. "You and the others get ready to sing Crow song while the rest get ready for Tenshi to come. So I'm sending the newbies on the safer grounds-"

"Oi, I wanna be on the dangerous ones! I wanna get that bitch and rape her by cutting her to death!"

Everyone stared at Keitii with wide eyes and could obviously tell she is seriously insane.

"Uhh, I think I can arrange it with Takamatsu and Ooyama…" She turned her eyes at them and Oyama became in shock.

Takamatsu glanced at Keitii and pushes his glasses casually, but Oyama hides behind the couch because he is afraid of her. She only grins mischievously at them and pays attention to Yuri with an innocent smile. She said that Haruhi and Wake will be together near the bridge and will try to block her way. However, Wake only glanced at Haruhi and rolled his eyes like he is better than her. Haruhi only growls to herself in anger for his ignorance.

Yuri did not go on without noticing this, but she carries on planning with the others.

After this, Yuri gave some of the newcomers a gun so they can fight Tenshi. She tells them that they should hit the legs if she ever tries to attack them. And so everyone left to go and prepare for the battle. Haruhi and Wake walked under the full moon that was shining everywhere. A cool breeze swift the bushes and leaves like as if they are dancing in the moonlight. They both made it to the bridge which is huge and under it; you could see a small river streaming down to its destination.

Wake glanced at Haruhi who seems very angered at him and she walks away.

"_I meet one girl in one day and I manage to piss her off."_

Haruhi was just standing there with her gun firmly in her hand; she just stared at the end of the bridge near the gymnasium and could see nothing. That is when she heard something from the cafeteria, it sounded like music playing! She tried her best not to drift off into the wonderful music that was playing, but it was amazing and every time she tried to not hear it, she gives into temptation. But when she glanced at Wake, he seems to not hear it, so Haruhi asked if he liked the music. The reason why is because she just wanted to be nice, but he grunted and claimed he is tone deaf.

That, for some reason, surprised Haruhi. Wake is actually tone deaf? That must be upsetting for Wake, but he merely rolled his eyes on her once again!

"_He acts like a total jerk! I bet he's once a rich brat and got killed in an accident."_

That is when Wake suddenly sprinted forward and he looked like he is going to fight. When Haruhi saw him, she cautiously looked in front of the bridge to reveal Tenshi. Wake waited for her to approach at any minute, but she just stood there like a still painting of a woman in the glorious night. Wake seems to be pissed for some reason, because his eyes are in rage at the sight of her. Tenshi starts to finally walk, Wake shoot his first shot. He shot her successfully, but it was on her chest and it was supposed to be on the legs.

"Shit, I should've hit the legs!" He said regretfully.

"_Shouldn't she be dead? What the hell!"_

"Hand sonic," Tenshi whispered softly and brought forth her blade.

"_Oh, crap me!" Wake cursed himself._

That is when Haruhi took Wake by grabbing his arm and started running like hell. When they both mange to get to the top staircase, they turned their eyes fearfully to see if she followed. Unfortunately, she did. So they both ran further away so they may get a better battle ground to attack, but suddenly a halberd came out of nowhere and tried to hit Tenshi. But she only used her glowing blade to block its attack and it was flung away, only to hear a big splash from the distance.

"Aw, damn it all. I missed!" Noda stomps on the ground in rage.

"Yes, yes you did." Wake commented with a smirk.

_Haruhi cocked her head, "How can you be so…you?"_

That is when Emiko dashes in from the bushes and starts attacking Tenshi with her strong fists. But with her invisible shield up, Emiko could not fight her easily. But, for some reason, the ground was shaking and suddenly Keitii came out from the ground with her left leg, preparing to kick her with her might. But Tenshi creates a sort of after-image of her and moves away from Kajit so she may not be hit by her kick. But Keitii only smirked and whistled for some reason.

Emiko smiles girlishly and sprints in full force with her fists in front. Tenshi saw her and gave out a shocked face, as if she did not predict this move to come forth. But Emiko furiously punches rapidly at her without any hesitation, then she punched her on the chin and she was flying up in the air. Keitii ran to Emiko and she placed her hands together, then she opened them so she may give Keitii force to get up.

Next thing everyone knew, Keitii was up in the air as well.

"Oh…wait, what was I thinking?" Keitii asked herself.

Then she brought out her right leg and when she was higher than Tenshi, she kicked her in the stomach with great force. Tenshi was going down like a meteorite, but that is when Tamaki, Kyoya and Takashi are standing in a circle with huge guns. They aimed at her and started shooting at her, they separated and she fell to the ground. Lifeless.

"That was so easy! I have no idea you guys had-"

But they all have forgotten that Keitii was still in the sky and is falling to her death! But as she was falling, she was laughing happily because the trill of falling was so much fun. But someone came out from the shadows, jumps up like a rocket and captured Keitii successfully.

"Insanity…?" The voice was famine but Keitii felt like she knows this voice.

Keitii eyes widen in fear, she seems to remember that female like voice. When they landed, Keitii quickly got off and faced the person who saved her. The person was wearing a dark blue cloak that blocked her face and wore long boots. The person pulls her hood to show a girl with platinum blond hair, blue eyes that sparkled and she is four inches taller than Keitii. But for some reason, Keitii stared at her and tears were filling her eyes like crazy.

Keitii embraced her with a hug and cried, "Mental! I can't believe you're here!"

"Ehh?!" Everyone was in shock.

"I'm sorry, Insanity. I missed you, too." She apologized, petting her hair.

"Oh, my god! Could this be a beautiful yuri love?" A voiced said out of nowhere.

When everyone turned around, they saw a girl with a gigantic pink bow and light brown hair. She was swaying around like crazy and everyone had no idea who the hell is she.

"Oh, such a forbiddingly love is so beautiful. It just makes me wanna eat three bowls of rice!" She squealed joyfully.

"Oh, god. It's an otaku!"

But that is when they are interrupted by everyone when they saw the others coming to them. Hinata went up to Haruhi and asked her what was going on, but when she was about to explain everything, the windows from the cafeteria opened. And out of nowhere, little glowing things flew straight out of the windows and everyone went out to catch one. Haruhi did not know what they were until one of them landed near her feet. She picked it up and it is a meal ticket.

"Ramen noodles cost five hundred? That's pretty expensive…"

Suddenly, Wake took her by the arm and started running like hell.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving your ass, Haruhi!" '

When Haruhi turned her head around, she saw Tenshi getting up! So she started running as well and now Wake is being dragged by her. Hikaru was running with them when she saw Keitii standing in front of Mental and she is trying to come with her.

"Mental, come with us! I don't wanna be left alone."

"I'm sorry, Insanity," She apologized. "I'm in a group; I can't be with you yet."

"NO! I WANT YOU TO COME! NOW!"

Mental just took out something from her cloak and hits it on the ground. A smoke bomb was spreading quickly and Mental made her escape. When Keitii started running, Hikaru took her arm and tried to make sure she would not run away so she would not hurt herself. Keitii refused to leave her. That is when she lets him pull her but she bites his hand. He screeched painfully, lost his grip and she was running until Tenshi suddenly encountered her! Hikaru was about to save her, but it was too late because Tenshi brought out her dangerous sword and stabbed her fight in her chest.

Keitii fell to the ground; the whole floor was covered in scarlet blood and tears flowing down her cheeks to the ground. Hikaru was in shock, he could not believe that Tenshi has done something so inhuman! Tenshi noticed Hikaru and starts to walk eerily at him, Hikaru had to defend for himself now or else he could die. He remembered that Yuri given everyone a gun, so he took out his silver pistol and aims it at her.

She did not stop until she was meters away; she was so close that the pistol is touching her forehead! She stared at him with her golden eyes, her cloths have holes everywhere and blood is everywhere on her.

"You are Hikaru Hitachiin, correct? You should've been in class like everyone else."

"Screw that," He whispered.

He pulled the trigger and shot Tenshi right in her forehead. She fell to the ground and her head was bleeding, but her expression was still the same. Cold and heartless. Hikaru stares at her with cold, hard eyes and realized that he has to come to Keitii to aid her. Keitii still had her eyes open, but her vision was blurry and started to lower her eyelids. But her last sight was Hikaru, reaching out to her but she fell unconscious.

Keitii felt tired, she could not move herself or anything. But she gently, but surprisingly opened her eyes to see a city. But she found herself on top of a thirty feet building and she is standing on the edge, she understood that she is planning to fall!

"Ah, right," She whispered to herself. "I'm going to die….Goodbye, Insanity."

She turns herself around, brought out her arms and she started falling to the ground. But as she was falling to her death, she glanced inside a window that shows Insanity lying on a bed. She looks like she is asleep and Keitii tears up as she falls to the ground.

"KEITII!" Someone shouted from the heavens.

She gasps and suddenly she looks down to see she was about one inch to the ground and she felt herself going up! She gasps and opened her shocked eyes to find her in a bed and she learned that the place she is in was a nurse room. When she turned her head, she saw Hikaru sitting by her side with a plate of curry. Her stomach was growling so loud and her mouth was filled with drool, she wanted to eat that food so badly.

"If you're planning to eat this, I actually have to feed you."

After he said that, he took the spoon out and takes a spoonful of delicious curry. She opens her mouth with a cute, yet embarrassed blush and waited for the food to come, but when she opened one eye to peek, she caught red handed! Eating her food!

"It's your fault that I have to not eat, you know?" He said with a mouthful of curry in his mouth.

"Hikaru, that's just mean!"

But then he took another spoonful of curry and puts it in her mouth when she was not on her guard. But the one thing that he said later was seriously embarrassing that even Keitii could not believe it!

"Just so you know," He said, "when a person eats food from a spoon and puts it in someone else's mouth…that's a kiss. Consider yourself lucky, my friend."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

T.B.C

Will these two finally fall in love? (Not yet)

Will Insanity come back?

Will I finally get a paycheck?


	7. Chapter 7

I hope everyone likes this, please review!

IT'S SHOWTIME!

Chapter seven: Lovers

* * *

"I can't believe you did that, Hikaru…"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to punch me in the face," He said, holding his left eye.

"At least everyone can tell the difference!"

The two teammates are walking down the hallways of the dorm rooms; they are looking for a room to stay in.

{And no, not THAT stuff, Sed. Don't get your hopes too high}

As they walked in the hallways, the two noticed that the walls are dark yellow but it has its own light color to it. The doors are all dark wood with golden door knobs that showed on of their reflection as they walked in the lonely hallway. Keitii shares her glances at Hikaru and so does he, but they only look away when they see each other.

That is when from behind in the darkness, two hands came out of nowhere and scared Hikaru, but Keitii only yawned because she is so tired. When he looks behind himself, he saw Starry with a gentle smile to him.

"Good evening, Hikaru!"

"Starry?"

She giggles, "What are you doing with Keitii?"

"We're looking for a room," Keitii said, but Starry ignored her.

"Tonight was really something, huh?" She said to Hikaru, avoiding Keitii as she looks down on herself.

"Yeah…listen, me and Keitii are going to find are rooms. We can talk later, 'kay?"

"Uh…sure!"

Hikaru took Keitii by the hand and they walked away with hands holding tightly, but when Keitii glanced behind herself, she saw Starry with an unhappy face that seems to be for her! Meanwhile, Kaoru is walking by himself and his thoughts controlled his brain as he walked through the brightly lit hallways. That is when he trips himself because of his shoelaces were untied, so he gets down and starts tying his dark shoelaces.

"K-Kaoru?"

He looks up to see the long black haired girl with familiar rosy cheeks.

"Hey, Alexa," He greeted as he tied his shoelace. "Are you lost?"

"N-no, Kaoru!" She stuttered. "I…I was just looking for my r-room."

"Is that all? I can help you look for it if you want."

"O-oh, yes!" She agreed with her cheeks going redder. "I would very much appreciate that help."

He gets up after finishing his shoelaces and brought out his hand so he could guide her to her room. She looks at his hand with worried eyes, but she takes it and holds on tightly. They walked through the long hallway as they hold their hands together, but Alexa felt nervous every time she glanced at Kaoru with her multi colored eyes. Kaoru caught her glancing and gave her a sneaky wink which made her cheeks redder than a raspberry.

That is when two hands came out of nowhere and touched their shoulders which made Kaoru and Alexa scream together as they looked behind to see who it is.

{Please don't let it be Slender man!}

"Hey you two lovebirds, what's up?" It was Skyla with a cheeky smile.

"W-we were looking for our rooms!"

"Skyla, why must you be scaring Alexa like that?"

She chuckles cunningly, "I just love her reactions!"

Kaoru, who was still holding Alexa tightly, left her alone with an unpleasant face of disapproval. Skyla only smiles with her teeth showing, they glittered brightly white. But when Skyla caught Alexa looking, she only gave her a pouting face at sticks out her tongue.

"She is such a pain…" Skyla muttered silently to herself.

Kaoru and Alexa kept walking the hallway until they found her room, but when they looked behind to see Skyla, she was gone. They both looked at each other and knew it was time to let go of their hands, Alexa let hers go…but Kaoru kept holding her hand tightly.

"K-Kaoru?"

"I'm sorry, I just…"

That is when he lets go of her smooth hand, grabs her around back and smashed his lips into her to give her a sweet French kiss. Her eyes widen with shock as he gives her a rough kiss that hurts little. When he soften his sweet kiss and stopped, Alexa thought she heard something from the corner. Kaoru did not care about what was at the corner, he let Alexa go and walked away.

"Just so you know," He said, not looking at her. "I'm sorry you had a terrible life, I just hope…I am your first kiss."

Before Alexa could say anything, he left without a simple glance to her. Alexa did not understand why he kissed her, but she just shook it off as trick or something. But when she brought out the small keys in the little key hole and walked inside, she thought she heard someone crying. But when she was about to go to the corner to see who it was who wiped so sadly, someone pulled her inside and she let out a fearful shriek.

At that corner where no light shinned was a girl with tears sheading all over. It was Skyla with tears sheading down her rosy cheeks. She constantly wiped her fiery, hot tears from her cheeks but fails to attempt that. Meanwhile, Haruhi was at the cafeteria eating some of her food with the rest of the group. The cafeteria is humongous, the place had over four hundred tables and over hundreds of people in the group ate delicious foods from fried rice curry to udon noodles.

All of them chatted with friends about plans that involved Tenshi or just trying to be social, but after eating all of her dinner, she got up and started to leave. She seemed to not like the crowds around here, so she decided to explore this school and see if there is anything interesting around this place. She was near the exits and was no longer at the cafeteria and as she passed some other people who gave kind smiles to her, she saw on the right side wall was a map of the whole school.

She took the time to examine the map and found a path to the library. She decided to go to the library so she could maybe read something like _Romeo and Juliet_ or _Hamlet_. Moments later, she found the shortest way to the library where the lights brightened up the whole room. There could be thousands of shelves filled with famous books from every writer alive! (Or dead)

She goes inside the exotic room with such amazing knowledge and history when she heard the most terrifying noise that came from the librarian desk. It was a lady with a dark dress that seemed very old fashion, white hair that is tied tightly in a high bun, thick glasses that showed her dark eyes widely and she seemed very elderly. Haruhi thought that maybe she must be an NPC because she could saw the same thing over again.

"SSSSHHHHH!"

"But what did I-"

"SSSHHUSH!"

"_Yuri was right; people like her are NPC's! Maybe if I said something…"_

"Do you know where I can find _Romeo and Juliet_?" She asked quickly so she would not be interrupted.

"Tenth shelf on fifth way." She said quietly.

"Uh-"

"SHUSH!"

"_Okay…I seem to have my answer."_

Haruhi quickly left the stern librarian who is reading a catalog of due books that some people did not return on time. Haruhi was able to learn where William Shakespeare books are and started looking around in the shelves. Haruhi found a ladder to climb up so she could find a book to read, she took it and looked at the ancient books. She started to climb and was at the top of the ladder, she searched around the shelf to find the title saying 'Romeo & Juliet' written in colorful gold with the cover of dark mint green.

Haruhi took the book out of its place and held the beautiful book in triumph. But that is when a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere from outside the cold air and a blackout filled the whole room dark! Haruhi suddenly screamed from the lightning, it seemed to make her afraid! That is when she slipped from the slippery ladder and started to fall! But that is when someone came out of the dark shadows and saved Haruhi, she shot a look at the person who saved her successfully and it is Wake.

"Wake, what are you doing here?"

"I came here because I like to _read_, Haruhi." He said bluntly.

"Uh…thank you for s-saving me…"

That is when another bolt of lightning came its way to the school and Haruhi shrieked in fear while holding on to Wake like an innocent little child. Wake only smirked that he figured out her weak point.

"It looks like little Haruhi's scared of the lightning,"

Haruhi jumped off him and said, "Shut up, I bet I can find _your_ fear!"

"Yeah right, Haruhi. There's no way I have a fear, nor do I care if I do!"

Haruhi growled at him as he carried on doing his famous smirk, she started to stomp away when Wake suddenly took her arm.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Haruhi demanded.

Wake did not listen to her, pulled her in front to grab her roughly and smashed his hard lips into her fragile lips. A French kiss was underway in this expecting turns of event, Haruhi struggled herself to get out of it but Wake forced her to stay put like a good girl. Suddenly Haruhi and Wake fell down to the hard floor that is covered with green carpet that made the fall a little softer yet hard. Wake was still smashing his lips forcefully to hers and she needed oxygen, so she did something she might regret.

She bit his tongue…but he still kept kissing her!

{That must be one strong tongue!}

So Haruhi started hitting him so he would stop, but his body is well built. Wake finally stopped forcing her to kiss her and she started to crawl away. His mouth has some strains of her saliva and a hint of blood trailing down his mouth. He licked the blood and her saliva together and he smirked once again. Meanwhile, at the cafeteria was filled with darkness everywhere and Jun decided to sneak off because he felt the need to do so.

He wandered around aimlessly in the dark corridors that could lurk many dangers. But he sighed and kicked his feet to walk and step in big leaps. Jun felt like he tried to remember something from his past but it was still blurry. He could not even know what his last name is or was. That is when he noticed door open from the lift side open from a creak of light that it showed. He patiently walked to the door and opened it to reveal a music room with many musical instruments.

But what caught his eye is the piano that is black than the night itself, it shined gloriously from the thundering lightning bolts that came down from the skies artfully. He goes up to the interesting piece of object and sat on the stool, he started to carelessly push some keys that sounded wonderful in tune and ready to be played by their master.

So Jun decided to play a song from Mozart and he played magnificently, the tune was spellbinding and echoes of its magnificent sound haunted peacefully at the corridors. In what was once the lonely corridor, a girl who is not an NPC heard the enchanting music being played and decided to investigate who is playing. The girl with blueish purple hair peeked inside the room where she witnessed the person playing the music.

Her light purple eyes sparkled as she saw Jun playing responsibly at the piano. Her ears were astounded with the musical life into the piano and its master. His hair that glowed in the darkness is blond that had bangs almost covering his feminine blue eyes that stared deeply into her eyes. She snapped out of it and realized that he has been staring at her the whole time!

* * *

T.B.C

Will Haruhi forgive Wake?

Will the girl reveal herself?

Will I get reviews for both Walking Ouran & Gypsies in Ouran?


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you like this one!

Please review!

Chapter eight: Checkers

* * *

"Hello,"

"Uhh…g-good evening…"

The lightning finally stopped but rain carries on raining, yet the rain softly fell down to Earth like blessing water in the whole world. Jun was staring at the little girl, waiting for something to happen and she stuttered constantly until she got the right words in her mouth.

"I…I really like your music! It's so magnificent."

"Thank you," He thanked her with a loving smile. "That is such a nice complement."

"So…I heard that you're new in our SSS group..." She blushed uncontrollably.

"Yes, I'm very sorry! I didn't introduce myself, my name is Jun. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"M-my name is Miyuki Irie! I-it's very nice to meet you." She bowed politely but too quickly because she nearly fell.

"At least you remember your last name," He said depressingly. "I can't remember mine…only my past."

"Oh…I'm very sorry."

Silence filled the music room; they looked away with shy faces and did not say a word. When Jun was about to leave, he looked outside and daydreamed about something but quickly left the room. Miyuki was about to say something and when Jun stopped to see what she has to say, she nervously blushed and that is when something totally crazy happen. Jun took her and he kissed her unexpectedly, shock was filled in Miyuki as she kissed him back gently even though she just met him!

When they finished the kiss, Miyuki was so overwhelmed with this sudden move that she passed out! Jun caught her on time; he helped her by placing her down gently and went out to look for help. But what they both did not know that outside in the cold, harsh rain was someone spying on the two lovely couple. She stands in the cold, freezing rain with disappointment in her face. She seems to be small, a little girl with white hair and wearing the uniform from the SSS group only it is black with a little scarf around her neck that covered a small birthmark of some kind.

That is when from behind, a white haired boy who wore the SSS group uniform which was also black came to her with an umbrella.

"I don't want your pity, Pride."

"Of course not, Sloth." He lied with a smirk.

Irritated with him, she draws her long sword and was about to attack when she gasped and bended down like a knight in front of the king. When Pride turned to see the tall girl with long, black hair with glasses that showed her evil red eyes, he quickly bended down like Sloth.

"Sloth, Pride. Don't tell me you are fighting again!"

"No, Lust. It's just that little Sloth is disappointed that Jun took Miyuki instead of her." He told her as he glanced at her which her face obtained anger.

"Enough, we can't afford any mistakes tomorrow! We need to focus on the plan when the rest of the souls have come."

"Yes, Lust."

"Come, we need to go back to the others. We will discuss the plans and once the souls come, we shall be prepared."

That is when she turned into a dark, chilling shadow with glowing red eyes that could see your deepest soul fell down to the ground. Sloth and Pride also turned into dark and chilling shadows and followed Lust. Meanwhile, back at the library, Wake and Haruhi are staring each other because he kissed her unexpectedly.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I was bored, besides…I met you once before."

"Wait, I met you before? I don't even remember you; this is the first time that I met you!"

That is when from the shadows; the librarian came out of nowhere and has a staple gun with her!

"SHUSH! I cannot tolerate this absurdity; I want both of you out!"

"But-"

That is when she brought it out and was prepared to fire, but Wake picked her up and carried her in a bridal style as he sprinted out of the library. Haruhi kept hitting him because she demanded Wake to put her down, but he only rolled his eyes on her because he knew Haruhi is just wasting all of her strength. He finally stopped and he put Haruhi down nicely, only to be given a shouting from what he had done. But what ticked her off is that he claims that he _knew_ her from before, but she does not even know him at all.

Wake sighs and made her play a guessing game so she could figure out how they know each other, but that was a mistake.

"I…met you in a hospital?"

"Wrong,"

"Movies?"

"Wrong…"

"Uh…McDonalds?"

{Half an hour later}

For half an hour, she kept guessing stupid and ridiculous answers that did not make it for Wake. He finally had enough of this and told her that if she figures it out, let him know because he will be in the library again to read some books. Wake leaves and the power came back to their relief, but Wake still leaves Haruhi in the corridors. What she forgotten is that she does not know where her room is, but when she was walking on her own, she turn a corner in the right to bump into Yuri. Yuri said she was looking for her because she wanted her to stay in her room as a roommate.

She did not hesitate to take the offer and Yuri guided to their new room, Haruhi asked some questions about the SSS group and she gave out some good answers about it. She told her that there over a hundred and more people in their group who are in their side to fight God, also that the NPC are just like students going to school only they just do it every day except for weekends. Yuri said that the teachers and the student council are NPCs, not to mention that everyone, including the teachers cannot age. But when Haruhi asked what happened to Yuri when she was alive, she narrowed her eyes and her expression turned sour.

"Y-you don't have to tell me, if it bothers you."

"Yeah, I rather not say. Let's go."

Meanwhile, inside a room where it is nothing but dark, Akira is inside the room and she is inside a closet because she was hiding from the thunder and lighting. When it ended, she got herself out and turned on all of the lights when there was a knock on the door. When she goes up to it and opened the door, it was TK who is still dancing hip-hop.

"Oh, hi!"

"Yo, whatup?"

"Nothing much, TK," She said. "I was just looking around my room."

When opened the door for him, he looked around the room and he was exploring the whole room as if he never been into a room that belonged to a girl.

"Whoa, totally radical!"

"Yeah, this is really a nice room Yuri got me." She said, exploring the room with TK.

TK and Akira explored around the whole room because it had very nice things around it, from a big TV on her desk to a laptop next to a coffee maker. When they are done, TK was about to leave when Akira asked him something.

"Um…you know how to dance, right? I was wondering if you would teach me some dance moves."

"That'll be gnarly!"

"Great, where do we meet at to learn the dancing?"

"At the rooftop!"

"Okay, then it's settled that we'll meet in five in the-"

"Afternoon."

"Uh…I was hoping morning."

"Okay, morning!"

TK was about to leave her room when he did a spiral spin and took her in his arms. That is when he placed his lips into her and they both gave each other a romantic kiss to each other. That is when he let her go and made a daring escape by dancing away. He closed the room, leaving a surprised Akira all alone in her room. That is when her face became raspberry red and collapsed to the ground, falling peacefully asleep.

Meanwhile, Emiko was wandering around the whole corridors because she wanted to fine her room. But apparently, she is completely lost. She constantly walked around the corridors, thinking about how the day went out. Extremely crazy and weird. But what bugged her is those seven people with those guns and swords; she thinks that they are the ones who own that monster everyone had to fight for nearly an hour and a half. But as her thoughts got the better of her, she bumped into someone that both of them nearly fell. When she saw who it was, it was Oyama.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"N-no!" He stammered. "_I'm_ sorry, Emiko."

"No problem, just an accident. See you tomorrow."

She was leaving until Oyama stopped her.

She turned her head, "Hm, is something wrong?"

"I…I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, COULD YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?"

"I'm sorry, but I like you more like a friend.

{Awkward…*leaves*}

Oyama had tears streaming out of his eyes, his heart completely crushed into a hundred or more pieces into the belly.

"So…I can't be with you?"

"No, Oyama. I mean, you seem very nice and all…I just can't be with someone right now. Besides, there're other prettier girls than me here. So you could date one of them."

"But, I want to be with _you!_"

"I'm very sorry; I just can't be with anyone right now."

And with that, she left the broken hearted Oyama all alone in the lonely corridor with no hope inside his fragile heart. A spotlight shined upon the sadden angel, when a voice came from the ends of the corridors.

"And so, Emiko who's heart of pure gold saddens this poor angel. Oyama, the boy with strong feelings for Emiko, now is going to wonder and ponder on what to do now. But-"

"Renge, will you stop narrating!"

Oyama turned his head around to see the girl they met before; she seems to become a sane lady. Still wearing that cute, little pink bow on her long hair in its light brown colored hair.

"I'm very sorry about that, Oyama."

"How do you know-"

"Don't tell me you forgotten us, Oyama! Well, it's understandable since you haven't seen me."

Oyama was shocked because the voice came from behind; he jumped from the velvet voice to reveal a tall and slender girl. Her hair is brightly blonde with shy but powerful green eyes that glittered at the sight of Oyama. His innocent and loving brown eyes met hers and he felt a sharp blade inside his innocent heart that thudded loudly, but she only looked at him with a confused face.

"Um, hello."

"Wait, Renge!" The girl shouted which frightened him. "I don't think we should study this one, he doesn't seem innocent enough."

"Hush now, Megumi. We need to study our toy as soon as possible in order for the correct character."

Study? Correct character? Why would they both want Oyama, a shy and innocent boy who is trying to battle God?

"Oh, pardon us! We never introduce ourselves, I'm Megumi Umeda. And this is my friend and teacher, Renge."

"T-teacher?" Oyama stuttered. He looked at Renge because she looked so young.

"Just because I'm young, doesn't mean that I can't teach everyone the Otaku way!"

{Amen, sista!}

"Otakus?"

"Yeah, not just me and her, there're others!"

"C'mon, take him!" Renge said, bringing out a sack.

"SAVE MEEEEEE!"

Later on, at the middle of a forest where stars shined brilliantly in the dark blue sky was Noda just exercise with his halberd. He was hitting it like a baseball bat, but what he does not know is that someone is watching him in the dark forest that lurks many secrets of its known dangers. The winds blew the trees with calm yet forcefulness that leaves flew off their branches. The figure is covered in the darkness and it started to move, but when that figure stepped on a branch and caused a sound, Noda immediately brought out his fearsome halberd and started to charge.

But the figure jumped in a great height and the person landed gracefully. It was Emiko with a bag that contained something.

"Oh, my god!" Emiko gasped. "I thought you're going to kill me with that!"

"I could've if you weren't in my team!"

"_What_?! You're saying that if I'm not in the team, I would get killed?"

"And if you disrespect Yurippe, I wouldn't hesitate to murder you."

"Wow, you are totally idiotic." Emiko muttered.

They both stared deeply into their angered eyes that despised each other.

"Okay, why're you here?" He sighed and he puts his halberd away.

"I want to play a game with you,"

"A game?"

"Yes," She said, "and this game is known as…checkers. If I win this game, you have to become by best friend and teach me something new every day. And if I lose, I will get information about Yuri and I shall give them to you so you may win her heart."

He scratched the back of his head as he thought of all the dirty secrets he could learn about Yuri. So, he agreed to the terms and Emiko brought out in her bag a black and red colored checker board with its pieces.

T.B.C

Will Noda lose or win?

Will there be a price?

Will I get a review from my other stories so I may continue on with one of the two hundred and nine stories?!


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you like this!

Please review!

Chapter nine: Big city

* * *

When Emiko was going to place her piece, she thought she heard something from the distance.

"Did you hear that?"

"Oh, I think it's the sound of me winning this game!" Noda said arrogantly.

"Uh, you have one piece left."

Noda looked down to see his very last red piece in the checker board and Emiko took his piece to claim her victory. Noda was left weeping in his failure and Emiko laughed shyly to herself with a faint blush across her face. Noda kept his part of the deal and Emiko thanked him kindly for him because he kept her promise.

"Thank you, Noda. It's nice to have a real friend."

"You mean you don't have?"

"Ah! I do…kind of…I think…" She mumbled and bit her thumb nail nervously.

Before Noda could say something, he heard something from the distance…it sounded like a car honking in a busy traffic! Noda and Emiko could not believe that they are actually hearing this and started running to the sound so they may see what is going on. They pushed through branches that blocked their way and could hear the cars honking louder every step they took, and when Noda cut his way through, he could not believe what he is seeing. When Emiko looked behind him, she saw glorious lights filling up a great city with moving lights that travel everywhere they go and busy people rushing everywhere they need to go.

"I don't believe it," She said. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I…I didn't know!"

"Come on, I wanna go and check it out!"

She started running down a steep hill that she had to sprint really fast and Noda followed along with her as he stared the whole place getting larger by the second. When they got down, they had to stop because a fence made of wires is blocking their way to the city, but Noda defied that by using his sharp halberd and cut his way with one slice. And with that, a path was made for both of them to enter the magnificent world.

"I can't wait to see if they have a pet shop!"

"I can't wait to see if they have a book shop!"

"You read?"

"No, I only read hentai."

Emiko blushed franticly when he said that and she wondered if he will do anything perverted to her if he has the opportunity. But she forgotten all of that as she into the city, the lights still lit their colorful ways and the people only walked around aimlessly without any notice of Emiko or Noda. They both stayed together and watched the whole place like they have never seen it in a long time, but that is when Emiko raced around the place that she bumped into someone by accident.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Shouted the man who is obese and complete tanned. He had beer stains on his shirt and looked like a homeless person.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, you look cute…wanna go out with a hunk?" He said with a scent of alcohol in his breath.

"What?" Suddenly, the drunken man grabbed her arm really tight. "H-hey, let go of me!"

"Come on, you don't wanna leave!" He started pulling her away until the man saw Noda in front of him so he could block the way.

Noda brought out his halberd and placed it on his neck so he could maybe cut his throat.

"If you dare touch her, I'll make sure you die." He breathed heavily and viciously with his glowing violet eyes that is filled with anger.

The man let Emiko go and started running away in the busy crowd, Noda only stared at him with steam mentally coming out of his ears and Emiko looked at Noda with surprised eyes that slightly glittered personally. He turned to her and placed his hand on her soft, blonde hair with a kind smile. He told her to stay close and hold on to his hand so she would not bump into anybody. She smiled and nodded with her hand in his. They passed in many shops and went in to some of to look at the things they are selling, they went to this toy shop where they looked at all of the cute toys and Noda was able to buy Emiko a little teddy bear with a cute green ribbon.

They both went in other shops like ramen shops to eat some good ramen and eat some snow cones which gave them both brain freezes. They had so much fun together that they forgotten about their problems about everything. But that all changed when Emiko and Noda passed down a little street where Emiko could not help but notice, she felt like she remembered that path from long ago. That is when her eyes suddenly changed into dark, blue eyes that have absolutely no life.

Her body controlled itself, Noda noticed that Emiko was weakly holding on to his hand and she wandered off like a zombie.

"Emiko?"

"I remember this street, this is where I lived."

She walked down the street with cars taking a halt because they did not know she was crossing the street. She looked like she is limping all the way and Noda had to chase after her so he could snap her out of this craziness. He made it by her side and tried to wake her up from this unknown trance, but nothing seems to be working. She eventually stopped to a little neighborhood that had all of their lights off and seemed too quiet.

"Come on, Emiko," He said, tugging her arm. "Let's get outta-"

"HOW DARE SHE LEAVE US?!"

"ONCE I FIND HER, I'LL FUCKING KILL HER AND MAKE MORE GOSSIP IN SCHOOL THAT SHE'S A SLUT!"

Emiko turned to face a little house that had the bedroom light on and could see two girl figures that are in a complete rage about something. One of them threw some stuff and screamed so much that it pierced Noda in the ears. The lights suddenly turned off and everything was quiet at last. But then Noda heard someone crying…it was Emiko with tears in her light blue eyes.

"My whole life…it's all God's fault for this…"

"Emiko…"

"I…if I didn't pause to look at the planes, maybe I would've still been with my parents…and Hinata."

"Wait, you know him?"

"Yes…I knew him since the day I was born,"

"H-how?"

"He and I-"

"Hey, if you keep standing there you'll get eaten alive," Said a voice.

When they quickly looked up, they saw a boy on a rooftop that has a sword. His hair swayed in its golden manner with his dark blue eyes that pierced their targeted hearts. Noda demanded to know who he is and he merely smirked.

"You are an idiot, like I said before," He said. "You'll get eaten alive."

"Who will eat us alive?"

"You _seriously_ wanna know? I'll show you what I mean."

Emiko and Noda both looked at each other with concerned faces, how could they trust him and what did he mean by 'get eaten alive?'

They both heard him drew his sword and pointed at a direction of north. The sword was long and sharp enough to cut many things. Emiko turned her head gently to see dark figures that seemed oddly familiar. They have eyes that glowed dark brown with hair flying like a flame on a candle and are just complete shadows.

"If you don't run-"

"WE GET IT!" Noda shouted because he was seriously tired of him saying that over and over.

"Noda, I know some of these people. They're from my school!"

"You can tell because they look like them?"

"FREAK!"

"DISGUSTING SLUT!"

"WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!"

"I know they're from my school, they always call me those things."

{I been called worse}

She stared at them with both anxiousness and strong will that made her strong inside herself. She was feeling weak, but she kept her head high to stare sadly at them. The boy merely jumped off the rooftop and started walking while dragging his sword to make a really irritating noise that drove the shadows crazy. In a split second, they all flew into the darkness of the neighborhood and never came back again. Noda stared at him with stern eyes, he did not easily trust people like him and feels something different about him that he did not like.

The boy stopped walking and jumped over the fence to get to Emiko, he bowed kindly to her like a gentlemen with a smile. This smile irritated Noda and he stepped in closer to Emiko so she could be in his side.

"My name is Akihiro," He said. "Pleased to meet you humans."

"You're not human?"

"I am, I just prefer being a God,"

"What?"

"I'm a God in this city, but I'm not the one you're looking for."

The two are really confused what he is talking about and thought that he is an insane person. Emiko asked what those shadows were and Akihiro merely said those shadows are from her past, the kind of have struggling sins. Emiko could understand that from all of the bullying they have done to her, lies were the things that made her get into this bullying situation. She felt like she is not superior in her head, but in her heart that had sorrows all the time before she died.

"You can become God, too,"

"What?"

"You two could become Gods like me and have mortals serve you," He said with a sly grin. He walked to one of them like a serpent prying on his food. "Emiko, you can show people that you can do terrible things to others if they defy you, just think of all of the people who will serve you! Noda, you can show that pathetic brother of yours and show him you _can _change."

Emiko looked at Noda with a confused face, she had no idea he had a brother before. He only lowered his head in painful defeat. Akihiro only smirked at his enabling self that he could not tell her the dark truth about his past. Noda has his whole life shrouded in mystery that he never openly told anyone about, thus making him feel worthless for being alive.

"Please take your time to-"

"I don't want to be God," Noda said bluntly.

Akihiro shrugs, "That's you choice."

"I don't to be God either, but thank you for the offer."

Noda glared with soft eyes and feel something inside his heart that started to beat furiously. He clutched his hand to work against the pain and succeed. Akihiro glared deviously at them both and started walking away back to the house. Emiko asked where he was going and he only replied that they cannot come at night, only at daytime if they do not want to have the Shadow people. He was near the doorstep and he once again jumped up in the air without looking back, the moon lit him clearly and he walked away with his sword placed on top of his right shoulder.

And, he was gone.

"Emiko, why didn't you take the offer?"

It took Emiko a while to say the right words, but she said with a smile that brightens up his night.

"It's because I want to fight God with you so he could stop giving unfair and unjustified life to others. It's terrible that people have to face such a tragic thing, but since everyone is coming here, they could help if we teach them! So, I decided that I'm staying in the SSS team."

Noda smiled gently at her and petted her head again, she smiled sweetly at him and they all decided to go home. When they walked down the neighborhood and got to a bus stop, the bus came and took the two friends away. But Emiko was a little tired, so Noda let her sleep on his lap until they get back home. She put her head on his lap and quickly fell asleep; he looked down at her and carried on petting her blonde hair softly. He curled her hair a little and saw her pale face; it was a very adorable sight to see her sleep. He cupped her chin and he brought himself closer to his face, he then placed his lips in her soft lips and kissed her sweet lips.

* * *

T.B.C

What will happen next?

Will Noda & Emiko be great friends?

Will my grandpa stop calling me Mrs. Grumpy? (I hope to fate HE WOULD!)


	10. Chapter 10

Hope everyone likes this one!

Please review!

Chapter ten: The Dark Lolita

* * *

It was a long night from yesterday, ever since Noda secretly kissed Emiko when she was sleeping peacefully; he found it hard to see her loveliness without blushing. But where they are right now is back at school and they both walked down the corridors that are filled with many NPC kids going to their next classes or getting something to eat.

Noda took Emiko to the cafeteria and the place was packed with NPCs, but they were able to find Hinata and Otonashi who are going to get their breakfast. They wanted to know where they were and Emiko blurted out that they found a city and they both explained their adventure.

Hinata could not believe it because he said that he had been here for who knows how long and knew nothing about a city here! Otonashi suggested that when everyone is in the HQ, they will discuss about everything later. But right now, they have to go and get some breakfast!

But that is when music came out of nowhere and when everyone went to check it out, it was Keitii playing a saxophone! She played all of the blues and was playing very amazing, but that is when Hikaru jumped out of nowhere with an electric guitar and played rock and roll with it!

"ROCK ON, BITCHES!" The two of them shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Hikaru was never like this, really…" Emiko admitted.

"Well, they _do_ play well for crazy people,"

"I was kinda hoping not to see so much insane people…" Hinata admitted.

That is when Kaoru came in with a bowl of cereal and said, "What's going on?"

"WE ARE THE MENTALS, BITCHES!"

{The fuck…?}

And in a spilt second, the Gym teacher pushed his way to the two Mentals and he grabbed Keitii! But she only kicked him on his manhood and the two crazy heads ran away with smiles on their faces. And with that, they are gone!

Tamaki and Kyoya, along with Yami and Yuri got to the Emiko and asked what was going on because they just got here. Emiko told them and Yuri could not believe that they did that, but was impressed with their stunt because all of the NPCs are whispering about them!

"Those people scare me, but they're so cool!"

"I think I like the saxophone girl,"

"That guitar guy was so cute!"

{Hands off, bitch! Someone got him already!}

"So what do we do now?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"Well, we could eat now or stand here like idiots."

"Okay, I shall do the second one!" Tamaki declared and stood there like a statue, Yami stared at him with an adorable face and stood with him to give him company.

_Kyoya sighed, "Idiots."_

Everyone left the two of them alone and it took about an hour for them to quit standing there because of their stomachs. Meanwhile, Akira and T.K are upstairs in the rooftop to practice on her dancing. The roof is long and huge for a party to come in and the sun brighten up the place like a light bulb which made them sweat a little. T.K decided to teach her waltzing and they danced together with the music he played which is Mozart.

The duo followed the beat from the classical music and they both did amazingly together. He led the way and Akira followed nervously, she wanted to face him but she felt like every time she looked at him, her heart would beat furiously.

That is when Akira and T.K tripped when their legs got caught together and they fell to the hard grey colored tiles. Akira was on top of T.K and he was on the ground, facing in her beautiful eyes that glittered at him.

"I-I'm sorry, T.K!"

That is when he pulled her a little down with a shy smirk and Akira only flushed a bright pink blush across her face. She was about to lower herself down when Hikaru and Keitii suddenly came out of nowhere and started playing really loud that it nearly crushed their eardrums!

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS ACTING LIKE LOVERS?!"

"CREEEEPY!"

{Still the fuck…}

Akira got off of T.K and stuttered that it was all an accident, but the two devious devils only smirked together. That is when Keitii and Hikaru ran away and they got near to the fence that keeps the students safe from falling, but they climbed up there and actually leaped over it! They fell down the long way and landed safely without breaking any of their bones which was impossible! But they managed to escape and Akira along with T.K tried to look for them, but they are gone!

Meanwhile, Haruhi was still asleep in her soft bed that has silk sheets and the window was opened to give a cool breeze that made her shiver a little. She slowly opened her eyes but closes them again because she was enjoying her lovely sleep…for now….

"Rise and shine, Haruhi,"

When Haruhi heard that familiar voice, she tossed herself out of her bed and found Wake in her bed without a shirt! Haruhi was wearing the only thing Yuri could give her, a light pink transparent nightgown with black frills that Wake could see her bra and underwear.

"W-what are you d-doing in my room?" She demanded to know.

Wake got up and he was wearing his pants, he started stretching and looked at her with a dull face that carried a smirk.

"Can't I sleep with you?"

"N-no way!" She replied. "W-why would I wanna sleep with _you?"_

He smirked a little more winked, "Because I like you."

"J-just…just get outta here!" She shouted and pointed out of the door.

"Fine, fine," He mumbled.

He took his shirt and puts it on, but Haruhi noticed that he had a tattoo of an eagle that has in its mouth a gun. Around in a circle it was covered in roses and thorns that bear blood dripping on it. She wondered to herself where he got that tattoo from, but that is when he walked to her and cupped her chin to look in his dark but lustful eyes.

"What I said before," He whispered. "That was a confession."

Then he kissed her softly in her lips, it was not a French kiss or a sexual kiss, just a plain kiss that he given to Haruhi. She was left stunned by this and Wake wen to the door, but he turned his head with a smirk and said something embarrassing.

"Also, you got a cute butt." And, he left.

Haruhi blushed embarrassingly and shouted, "I-idiot!"

Meanwhile, Mitsukuni was outside of the school yards and was picking some growing wild flowers that bloomed in the soft grass. He picked some blue and red ones which he took a sniff and made him sneeze a little bit, but he loved them anyway.

"I hope everyone likes these flowers!" He gushed as he sniffed a yellow flower.

He was about to pick another flower for his bouquet but suddenly heard a twig being snapped. He was alerted and hid behind a few bushes near the little river flowing gently with its light blueness color. He peeked out so he could see who or what it was, but what he saw is a short girl with long wavy blonde and dark blue eyes. Her blonde bangs are perfectly evened and her skin is so fair that the sun glitters its beauty at the very sight of him. Her dark blue eyes are set in his brown eyes, she wore a dark Lolita outfit with white frills and it has a veil that she did not put on to cover her radiant face.

She carried a black umbrella which she opened it and inside it has some balls of purple stuff. She took some out and threw it at Mitsukuni! He jumped out of the bushes and when the balls hit the grounds, the purple gas came out and filled the air with poisonous smell.

He landed near the river side and she once again threw the balls of poison at him, only to keep on missing since he kept moving too quickly. In a few moments, she did not have any ammo left, so she took her umbrella and charged after him. He was weaponless, but he found next to him a large stick that was easy to use for a while. When she was up in the air and preparing to hit him, he used his stick to block her attack and defended himself.

She pushed herself back and flipped into a perfect backflip dive, she was about to charge again but suddenly Tamaki and Yami came out from the bushes and Tamaki took the first attack with a powerful kick in her stomach. The girl was flying away until Yami used her staff with blades on both ends to actually stab her from the back! The girl looked down at herself to see the blade right through her. And when Yami placed her down, she took the blade out of her and she fell on the ground.

"Are you alright, Mitsukuni?"

"Yeah, but who is she?"

"I have no idea, but maybe she's one of those NPCs."

"Do NPCs carry mini bombs and wear Lolita outfits?"

The two boys walked to Yami as she stared down at the girl covered in piles of blood. Who was this girl and is she an NPC? Meanwhile, Luka was inside the empty library filled with amazing books that she desperately wanted to read now, but when she took one book out of a shelf…she thought she heard something. She dropped the book by accident and she was about to pick it up, but someone took the book with a green cover that was titled 'Cinderella.'

Luka looked up nervously and saw Takashi who gave her a sweet smile.

"T-thank you, Takashi." She stammered and took the book kindly.

The sun brightened up the whole room and the librarian was not there because she is taking her breakfast break. Luka stared down on herself with a blush that she tried to cover from her geeky glasses; she could not help staring at him. Some reason, he started touching her pink hair that was nicely braided and he cupped her chin so he could make Luka look at him!

"Ta-Ta-"

Suddenly, Takashi smashed his lips into hers and they have a secretly loving kiss. But that is when the speakers started to play a little melody and a voice was calling all of the SSS teams to come in the principal room immediately. Yami, Mitsukuni and Tamaki heard the speaker and decided to go to the nurse room before the principal room. But meanwhile, under the deep and dark underground place is where millions of lights of all colors shined the whole place magnificently to reveal a forest!

That is when a hand came forth from the darkness that the lights could not destroy and a beautiful maiden came out. She wore a very light blue dress that that reached to the ground and she wore long white gloves that reached out for some reason. She had her hair pined up in a beautiful bun that had some strains of brightly blonde hair with a red rose tied in the bun. She did not wear makeup because her skin was pure and refreshing like snow itself, and she stared at the person in front of her with love in those dark green eyes.

"My love, my love," She said. "Where has my love gone to?"

"M-my dear…dear love, I-"

"CUT!"

That is when all of the beautiful lights shut down to give only one light that filled the drama room with red chairs lined up perfectly from top row till down row. Renge was sitting in a director chair with a microphone in her hand; she was not pleased with Oyama for messing up the script…again.

"Jesus, Oyama! Are you _trying_ to ruin this play?"

"I-I-I-I-"

"Seriously, Oyama! Why are you trying to ruin her play?"

"Alright, people! Let's take it from the top again."

* * *

T.B.C

Do Luka & Takashi have a secret relationship?

Will this new girl be our friends?

Will Oyama be saved from the Otakus?


	11. Chapter 11

Me: I hope you like this!

Evil Me: Yeah, it's hot…like _sexy _hot!

Me: What do you mean by-?

Evil Me: Did you forget? You signed a contract…please don't tell me you…you don't know what it is, do you?

I shook my head.

Evil Me: You are to for now on make…lemons until the end of this story.

Please review! *Hopefully no-one read this…*

* * *

Chapter eleven: Mercy Roberts & The Snow with Cherry blossoms

As we left off, Mitsukuni was fighting a beautiful girl who looked a doll in the middle of the woods when Tamaki and Yami came to the rescue. They heard the radio near the school that they need all of the SSS teammates immediately in the principal room, so Mitsukuni is now taking the mysterious girl to the nurse room and Yami left with Tamaki to see what is going on. But inside the nurse room, where the windows are opened to reveal sunlight inside and the sweet scent of lilies passed through the whole room lies Mitsukuni sitting next to the bedside of the girl.

She was resting from the battle she had fought and yet failed, but Mitsukuni could not help but admire her beauty and her fair skin. Her skin was like snow but kept a pastel color of radiance; he tried not desirably touch her cheek that had a small pink blush as she slept. But he took up all of his small courage to let his fingertips touch the soft cheek; it was as soft as silk itself. That is when she was shivering, she slowly but carefully opened her eyes to reveal dark blue eyes that are dark than any ocean.

"What are you doing?" She asked, staring at his brown eyes.

Even her voice is beautiful! He stared at her eyes as hers did so to his brown eyes, but she suddenly took his hand that touched her skin and pulled herself up to steal a sweet kiss. His fear was overcoming, but he kissed her back, her sweet lips tasted like honey that it was hard to give away. But she pushed him away gently and gave a concerned face.

He realized he did not introduce himself, "M-my name is M-Mitsukuni! What's your name?"

She did not answer yet, she wondered if she should tell him her name. She looked down on herself and looked up with her ocean blue eyes…

"My name is Mercy," She said. "Mercy Roberts."

When he was about to say something, the doors suddenly burst with an energetic Akira and Yuri who have joyous faces.

"ARE YOU THE NEW GIRL?!"

"CAN YOU JOIN OUR AFTERLIFE BATTLEFRONT?!"

"Guys, you're scaring her!"

"No they're not, Mitsukuni."

Yuri and Akira were searching around Mercy like she was some experiment that was made perfectly. After they were done, they asked her if she wants to be in the Afterlife Battlefront. She did not answer for about five minutes because she was thinking, everyone could hear the small clock on the white walls ticking away the seconds of their lives. Mitsukuni decided to step in and say that she agrees to join, only to have Mercy being attacked by Yuri and Akira with squeals of joy.

"YAY, WE GOT THE CUTEST GIRL IN THE TEAM!"

"SHE IS SO ADORIBLE!"

"E-everyone, please stop!" Mitsukuni tried his best to stop them.

After that, they all took their new member to the principal room. Yuri opened the doors and everyone awed at Mercy for her radiant beauty that stunned everyone. That is when the windows suddenly opened and showed Hikaru and Keitii coming out with their instruments. Yuri demanded to know what they were doing this morning and they both said that they are making a band, but Yuri said that the group has one already and does not need another one. But Hikaru said that it was for fun instead, that is when Iwasawa who is the leader of the Battlefront band went up to them and said that they could join her band if they like.

They quickly agreed and were about to play when Yuri stopped them so Noda and Emiko could explain what happened. Emiko and Noda told them the important details, (not mentioning their 'date') and everyone was so confused.

"I don't remember a city before," Fujimaki said very dumbfound like.

"Maybe you don't examine the world carefully, Fujimaki," Ai told him who only stared at her.

"Well, we should see the very first team to go!" Yuri suddenly declared.

"So who would it-"

"Thank you, Haruhi! You shall be the first."

Haruhi did not even do anything, she was just asking who will be going to this new place that they never been in and ends up getting involved. Yuri took out a black box from under her desk, told everyone to write their names on a piece of paper and put it inside. So everyone, including Mercy, put their names inside the box and Haruhi fearfully put her hand inside. She took out a piece of paper that was folded and she slowly unfolds it with her eyes closed…when she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped to the ground. The one who has the name is…Wake.

Wake came behind her and looked at the little piece of paper; he smirked when her eyes glanced at him with a blush.

"And with that, you and Wake will forever be partners forever…and ever…and _ever…"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Haruhi screamed in her thoughts._

Wake suddenly took Haruhi and carried her in his arms like a groom would do for his bride. Hinata and Matsuhita the fifth opened the doors for them and everyone waved goodbye to them.

"Is there anything we should do while they're away?" Tamaki asked Yuri.

"Yes…us…."

"What?"

"WE PARTY!"

Suddenly, confetti was splashing the whole room and everyone started dancing for fun. Mercy did not dance, nor did Takashi, Kyoya and Yami who are confused because they do not understand why they are celebrating. But the group did not seem to care and carried on partying. Mercy asked Kyoya if this is what they always do, and he replied only that they are just acting like idiots as always. But Noda heard this and brought out his halberd to stab him, but Kyoya used a sofa pillow to defend himself. Noda let his halberd go and...everyone kept partying like they did not notice what just happened. Meanwhile, Haruhi was trying to get off of Wake, but he refused and they made it outside the school building. Wake was alright about her hitting him like nonstop and he wondered why she is playing too hard.

"I knew it!" She declared. "I knew you would try to get me with you, but-"

"I didn't cheat or anything, that's just dumb,"

"Oh really, Wake? I would expect you to do something crazy."

"Did you manage to remember anything, Haruhi?"

"No, I still don't know you. And I highly doubt we met."

That seemed to irritate him, because he made his face a little crooked.

"And even so, I don't think I would be with a guy like you. You are just irritating, perverted and a complete idiot!"

That was it, he change course to the girl dorms. Haruhi demanded to know why they are going there and he did not answer, he just kept his eyes forward and did not look back at her. She was getting a bad feeling about this and soon was right, because Wake found her room and kicked it open to only toss her in bed and lock the door behind him. The whole room is now pitched black and she could not see anything, but she suddenly felt someone got on top of her. When the lights were turned on, Wake was on top of her with an emotionless face, it did not show his anger or arrogant attitude…but she could tell he is pissed.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

He took suddenly took off his belt and grabbed Haruhi on her arms so he could tie her up nice and tight.

"St-stop it!"

And then, Wake took her lips and they are in yet again in a rough kiss. Haruhi tried to free herself from both the kiss and her trap that could not allow her to fight back, but she failed both of those. Wake started to take off the ribbon from her uniform while still continuing to kiss her.

{Lemon warning, please scroll down if you do not want to read this…I'm so ashamed of myself…I'm gonna go and cry in a corner…}

He released her from his rough kiss and started creating fiery trails of his kisses on her thin neck. She felt pain and yet secretly felt this unusual pleasure that she started to regret feeling as she allowed him to do this! Yet his cold lips mixed with his flaming hot breath were unbearable to stop, his mouth eventually found her weak spot and she tried her best to silently avoid a moan but failed yet again. He started sucking harder and wider as she started crying more painfully.

He stopped finally and what was left was a large, red mark on her neck which was rather too revealing. If anyone would to see it, it would be embarrassing. He did not care; he wanted her so badly and would do anything to do it. He looked up to her and smirked.

"Do you remember anything?"

She did not say anything, she was scared to look at him and he seemed a little angry with that response. So he tore off her shirt and destroyed it, revealing her light pink bra. He threw away the pieces of cloth away to wherever it went and grabbed her left breast way too hard. She gave a cry of pain as he squeezed her breast harder, but his other hand did its work by undoing the bra claps and started massaging her left breast while sucking seductively on her right nipple. She tried to hold back her tears but one slipped away on her left, dry cheek. But she was able to slip off one hand out and covered her mouth so she would not make a sound.

Wake saw her and his eyes…they became soft and he suddenly hugged her tightly like he wanted her to forgive him for what he has done.

{Lemon over, people! So sorry if you felt disturbed!}

"I'm sorry, Haruhi…" He whispered. "I…I just want you to love me again…"

Soon, more tears started coming out of her eyes and she hugged him back. She did not know what she was doing, but she felt like everything was getting darker…and she slowly closed her eyes, falling into a drifting sleep. She suddenly started to smell something…it was the scent of snow and oddly cherry blossoms. When she slowly opened her eyes, she found herself standing in front of a local library which was magnificent and huge. The place was like a mansion only it has the title on top of the highest part of the top saying 'Sakura Library.'

"What am I doing here?" She muttered herself, looking around to see nobody.

She was standing on the steps made out of pure dark marble; she could not see anyone in or out of the library. She could see the walls and almost everything was actually made of marble, so she decided to step on one of the steps. She took her first step slowly, then her second and third one.

"_What am I doing here? I don't remember…I was with Wake and…the library! I remember now, this is the place that I met him. But I don't see anyone here…is he here or inside?" _

She was unsure of herself; she did not know what to do and thought maybe to take a step back. But she was ready to take this scary chance to see him now, this was the chance she could remember how they both met each other. She wondered how he is now, maybe he is not a totally idiot from before and could be nicer. She immediately regretted all of the terrible things that she said all of those terrible and hurtful things about him. Haruhi decided to apologize to him once she snaps out of this crazy dream she is having.

She continued to smell the sweet scents of the cherry blossom and the chilling snow; they smelled so sweet and fresh.

"Excuse me?"

Haruhi turned around to see someone behind her; it was a boy with a black hoodie covering his face.

"Yes?"

The boy undoes his hood and revealed to be Wake.

The freezing winds blew both of their hairs away, but they both saw two cherry blossom petals flying away as they passed them. They flew up high up in the air that did not show any sun yet they both could see each other clearly.

"I…I love you!" Haruhi suddenly said.

* * *

T.B.C

Did she just say what we think she just said?

Will I continue with this lemon thing?

Will Wake be forgiven?


	12. Chapter 12

Hope everyone like the last one!

Please review and like it!

Chapter twelve: The local library

* * *

"Haruhi, I know you love me." Wake replied.

Haruhi did not understand, she did not know what to say and yet wants to. Wake started walking up the stairs and stopped in front of her. He gave her a sweet smirk; it was different from his other smirks that he gave to her. This one felt warm, like it has meaning to this smirk.

"Come on, let's go inside," He said. "I don't want you to get a cold."

And with that, Haruhi followed behind him and they went inside the gigantic library. When they got inside, the place was warm with millions of shelves filled with books of different kinds and a few people are seen reading some books. The floor is covered in red carpet and near a desk that has a name plate saying 'Mr. Yamato' was a man with a very sweet smile. He looked like around his twenties and he wore a very nice tux with a green tie and he also had his black hair nicely combed. Wake and Haruhi continued to go and started looking for a few books. It looks like Haruhi is going to teach Wake about literature, she just needed to find the books for him and her.

When they did, Wake took her to his favorite place to read near the windows and once they sat down, they started to study. For hours, Haruhi watched the sun going down gently and when it became six, the two of them left. Wake and Haruhi walked together in the busiest street where hundreds of people passed through and noises of cars filled the whole land.

"Um…can I ask you a question, Wake?"

"Yeah, you can ask."

"H-how did we meet?"

"We met…because I, uh, followed you…"

Haruhi did not quite follow.

"Well, I admire you from afar and I wasn't great at introducing myself. But one day, you found me and I asked you to teach me since I wasn't educated."

"Right,"

"Also, you don't see much of me when you go to Ouran…"

"I'm sorry, Wake." She lowered her head a little.

Wake petted her short bob hair gently, "Don't beat yourself, Haruhi. If I'm ever smart, I'll go to Ouran with you."

Haruhi looked at him and gave out a loving smile. But she felt something; something like someone from behind is looking deadly at her. But when she glanced behind herself, nobody was there…but she looked away and Wake was not there. Suddenly, her vision started turning blurry and she fell to the ground. She did not feel cold, but she feels like she is sweating and fells…like she is not wearing anything.

"Hmm, Haruhi…" Said an eyre voice that echoed in her ears. "You were tasty…"

Suddenly bright lights filled the whole room to see white walls, white floors and carpets that are used to soundproof the room. Standing before her with a camera on his hand was none other than Mr. Yamato

"This library has its own little play room," He said as he licked his fingers. "I use this when…I wanna play…"

Haruhi weakly looked up to him, his hair was all messed up and he was fixing his pants up.

"But now I have to do something, your boyfriend could kill me…I know! How about we play a little game…hide and seek, maybe? You have to hide in the library and you got a ten second start…if you win, I will go to jail and you will never have to worry about me…but if you lose," He went through his back pocket to bring out a small knife. "I will _kill_ youuu."

Mr. Yamato walked to the brown door that was the only thing that was not white and opened it, "Your time starts now! Hurry, I wanna see you scream!"

With that, Haruhi started bolting out of the room and desperately tried to find a way out of this insane place. She found herself running through unfamiliar corridors that have nothing but locked doors, one by one in a frantic panic, she tried to open all of them but failed. She suddenly heard the demon with his cackling of her pathetic search to find a way out.

"You can't go out like thaaaat…" His voice echoed. "It would be cheatiiiing."

"_Where am I? What do I do?"_

_Hurry up and run!_

"Huh? Wh-who's out there?"

_If you do not run, he __**will**__ get you and kill you…then you are done…_

The voice sounded like a girl, but her voice was yet demonic and not so pure with the words she spat out to her.

_I need you to go and find a key, he always leaves things behind_

"But I don't know-"

_While he was raping you, he dropped his gold key and you took it…_

"Oh, yeah!" She digs through her pant pocket and found the golden key.

_All of the doors are the same, but one of them have booby-traps so do not go with the knob that is made of gold or silver. Those are where the greedy go to and died._

Haruhi was having some hope in the voice that she was hearing, she started racing around the corridors to find the knob that does not have a golden or silver knob. At the very end of the corridor, she saw the door knob and it is a bronze one.

_I see it! It is the bronze knob, but hurry! I see him behind you, do not look at him. If you do, he will be right next to you and you are done._

Haruhi was filled with much hope that she needed, she ran to the door like it was something finally precious to her and nobody is going to take it. But temptation was something that she could not ignore…so she sadly looked behind her and he was right there with a vile face that shocked her deep in the core of her heart. He pushed her and she fell with a twist, Haruhi fell to the ground and was preparing to run but her right ankle is broken. Mr. Yamato got on top of her, took out something else while holding his knife and it was a syringe in his left hand.

"Aww, it looks like little Haru-chan lost…." He said with a perverted smile. "Too bad, and I was hoping to play another game…it's called…'Kill your victim.'"

She was helpless, she wanted to punch him but Haruhi could not because of his eyes that glowed darkly.

"Be still…this would only take a second…"

But Mr. Yamato did not use the syringe, he put it down gently to the ground…brought out his knife and started to repeat stabbing Haruhi on her chest to her face to almost everywhere. Almost half and hour or so, he was finished killing Haruhi. Her body is now soaked in blood and her face was too disgusting to even imagine what happened.

_Now you know what you did…_

"Haruhi…? Haruhi…?"

Haruhi woke up avertedly to find herself back in her room, on top of her is Wake with a worried face. She tried to get up but Wake tried to put her down, she felt pain inside herself and when she was allowed to get up…she saw a pool blood on the bed. The blood looks a little dry but some was still wet, Wake had a terrified face when Haruhi became pale.

"Are you alright?"

"Wake…" Haruhi slowly burst in tears. "I know how I died…Mr. Yamato killed me…he raped me."

"Come here, Haruhi." Wake took her and they shared a hug together.

"It was horrible," She said. "I thought he was nice, but all this time he was planning on raping me!"

{Go to hell, Yamato!}

"I'm sorry for what I did, Haruhi. I just want you to remember how we met, not how you died."

"But I remember how we met; you told me yourself…what happened to you? I mean, how you died?"

Wake did not answer that one.

"Wake?"

Meanwhile, inside the HQ room where everyone was once partying for absolutely no reason regained their senses and started planning on their next motive. Yuri decided for everyone that their next plan of action while Wake and Haruhi are away is to play a game called 'Hide and find Tenshi.'

"Oh! Can I be it? Please?"

"Uh, we're looking for Tenshi…not playing-"

"I wanna be it, don't let Keitii be it!"

The two girls glanced at each other and then they pounced at each other to start fighting. Mercy stared down at them and wondered if joining these people was a great idea, which may be true. Yuri decided to explain the rules while Akira and Keitii are fighting; she said that they all are going to hide with a partner to spy on Tenshi, if she does something that is out of the ordinary, everyone takes a picture and report it to Yuri herself. Like before, everyone has to take a name out of the box which everyone feared their lives because they will be with the partner they are with forever! So, very bravely, Emiko was the first one to step forward and take a name out.

She closed her eyes as she scrambled frightfully in the box and picked out a piece of paper, she unfold the paper and read the note. It was Hinata to her relief. Hinata and Emiko left the room together to find Tenshi and spy on what she is doing. Later on, Mercy was with Mitsukuni; Takashi was with Luka, T.K with Akira, Kaoru with Alexa and Hikaru with Keitii. Skyla and Starry were sadly together because they secretly wanted to be with Hikaru and Kaoru. It was Ai who was in a very unhappy mood because she is paired up with Fujimaki, he did not like it because he claims that he works better alone than with a girl.

"Do you wanna fight?" Ai threatens him.

Next thing they knew, they both were centimeters close to their faces with lightning bolts coming out as they marched out of the room.

"So…anybody next?"

"Oh, my turn!" Tamaki shouted.

He put his hand in the small box and took out a name; he is now paired up with Yami to his happiness. All that was left was Yuri, Kyoya, Takamatsu, Matsuhita, Otonashi, Shiina, Jun and Yuri.

"Hey, wait a minute…where's Oyama?"

"HELP!" Cried a familiar voice.

Yuri dashed to the window and outside she saw Oyama being tied up in a chair with some rope and a girl with blonde hair and stunning green eyes was staring down at Yuri with a smile.

"Hello, Yuri! I was wondering if we could make a deal!" The blonde girl called out to Yuri.

Yuri opened the window, "What do you want?"

"I want my group to join your team! You see, my friends and I are also human and we are trying to fight God. Oyama explained everything when we took him, so if you allow my friends and me in your team, we will give him back to you!"

"You got a deal!" Yuri shouted back, she did not hesitate to take the deal.

And with that, the girl untied Oyama and he got up.

"Please forgive me for tying you up like that, Master Oyama."

"Did you call me….Master?"

"Yeah, since I was rude before, I decided to become your maid forever! Isn't that what you want?"

Oyama gulped and nod his head once; the girl went up to him and gave a little hug of appreciation to him. Yuri wondered why have there been lately so many humans coming into the afterlife like this, when she asked Takamatsu and Kyoya this, Kyoya gave his answer that more people are dying each passing day. When Yuri asked why that is happening, Kyoya said that more and more people are just bored with life so they killed everyone until no more are left. Yuri was in rage; she slammed her fist on her desk and gave a terrifying scream.

"This was God's doing," She said. "He's enjoying everyone just dying like kids and seeing them being tortured! I hope he could see this, us making this team so we can finally kill him once for all and put an end to this lifestyle he gave us all."

"You do realize that that is impossible?"

"How do you know that?"

"If people are constantly dying, why aren't _all _of them here?"

"That's a good question," Matsuhita admitted. "If more people are dying in each passing day, why aren't there more than the amount we're getting?"

"I been doing some studying in this school, this place has about one million and more students. And in your team, there are two times more than those rates. Therefore, if more people are here…some could neither be our enemy or allies."

"So what you're saying is that more people are here than we know now?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but at least we got something to know about."

Meanwhile, Haruhi and Wake have not been talking to each other when they left the room and went into the forest like Emiko told everyone where they found it. Time slowly passed for them as they did not share glances, or try to talk to each other.

"Um, Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry still for what I did before…"

"I forgive you; I understand that we're together when we were once alive!"

"I know that, I just felt like when we first met…you hated me. Also, you don't remember much about your friends or the fact that I died because of you."

Haruhi stopped walking and froze.

Wake stopped and turned to her, "I decided to stop being in this gang I was in so I could spend more time with you, but it wasn't good for them that you were in the way. So they hung me where we first met at that very night you died."

"So you're saying…"

"We both died together at the very night…"

* * *

T.B.C

Will Wake and Haruhi be safe?

Will everyone be shock about Tenshi?

Is it true what Kyoya saying about more people out in this unknown world?


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you guys enjoyed the last one!

This one could get more interesting!

Chapter thirteen: Team

"All right then, we will be conducting a search for any other new students who are now trapped in school. We will post posters for support on this case, I advise you guys to understand that they will be in a fright but this is seriously important."

"Yeah, I have a question." Kyoya asked.

"What is it?"

"What will the people who are now waiting outside do?"

"I-I don't know, let them help you." She was not sure if she should trust those girls.

Outside of the principal office was the girl with Oyama in her sight so he would not run away, she could not wait any longer and touched the door knob. Oyama was about to stop her but it was too late because a humongous hammer came out of the roof and hit the two of them. They were flung away and on the way they hit the window and were flying outside like a missile.

"Oh, god, I wish I didn't have to be the captain with these babies…"

"Look at the bright side on that, you get to boss people and not _do_ anything."

Yuri looked outside from the window near her desk and ponder on the thought of more people who could actually be humans be in this school, trapped in a world where God was the puppeteer and everyone are his puppets. But Yuri, the team leader of the SSS, will not stop until his rain of evil will finally stop and people live happier lives. That is when she heard a knock, Oyama came in with the girl and they are both covered in blood with pieces of glass on them. Yuri decided not to say anything for it could get them both angry at the same time, so Kyoya, who was bold enough to say what he wanted to hear asked where her friends are.

"First of all, the name is Megumi," She clarified. "And second, they should be breaking on your rooftop right about-"

That is when the small but huge chandelier fell down, causing everyone to back away alarmingly and looked up to see some girls jumping out like ninjas!

"Now…"

"HI, MEGUMI! WHAT IS-"But then a girl with raven hair slapped the girl with light brown.

"Please shut up, or you'll hear it from my lawyer," The girl let her go and the girl was confused.

"But you don't have a lawyer…do you?"

"And that, my dear Cir, is why you will always be an idiot."

The light brown haired girl glared at the raven girl with anger as the girl with a pink bow walked towards Yuri. She introduced herself, her name is Renge and the rest are her teammates. The brown haired girl is Cir, Rika is the raven haired girl, and the girl who is staring at Kyoya with her albino red eyes is Rebecca. Renge said that they are a team who inspire people to love anime, manga and all of the great otaku things everyone should try and like. Cir and Rika examined the whole room to see its condition, ignoring the damage they did to the roof as Rebecca started bouncing up on the couch.

Cir and Rika seemed to be more interested in Takamatsu and Jun who were confused at them.

"Rika, do you think that these people could become Otakus?"

"Maybe…" Rika said, looking at Jun and his blonde hair.

"Uh, could you please stop looking my hair?"

"Shut up, I need to see if you have the blondest hair in this place."

Yuri has her right eyelid was twitching, she was a little angered by Rika for examining one of her new teammates. Renge was able to calm her by telling her all of the qualities, Rebecca knows how to do sword fighting, Cir knows her ways on guns and Rika has a one hundred percent power on fighting without any weapons. That impressed Yuri and Renge also told her that she can use her powers of annoyingness to surpass anything. Now Yuri knows that they are truly worthy to join her team, soon everyone was happy that they are now joined in a really great team.

Yuri decided to have the girls design some posters, which Renge asked why they needed one. So Kyoya and Yuri started explaining that there could be some more people out there in this school and they need to find them. Cir asked if this has anything to do that all of them are dead, which everyone did not know if they should answer. Cir seemed a little upset, but she decided to make the posters. After everyone was given paper and coloring pencils to start designing. After their fifteen minutes are up, Cir showed her poster first.

"Um…this is you…doing a thumbs up."

It shows Cir herself doing thumbs up, on the top of it says 'Join my Freedom from God team' and shows confetti all over the place. Even though it shows a good vibe of enthusiasm, it does not hold all the needs that the person will need to join.

Cir did a wink and thumbs up, "Join my Freedom from God team!" Rika decided to hit her on the head, making her pass out.

"Please pick mine," Rika said, showing her poster.

"Join our team or you'll hear it from my lawyer…" Yuri read out loud for everyone to hear.

It shows herself in a perfect portrait, looking out in the see with a tall man with gray glasses and wearing a butler outfit. The rocky shore was breathtaking sight as seagulls soared into the air, but it feels so real when it is just a poster. But on the bottom, it only said in fancy cursive 'Join our team or you'll hear it from my lawyer…'

Though it gives a powerful way of showing how much destiny and freedom it gives out, it does not comply with the needs of the viewer eye.

"Um, this is nice, but I don't-"

"Please forgive my stupid poster, I shall go into the mountains and burn it into dust."

"N-no, Rika! I like it, please stay."

Rika learned her commands and sat back down; this was going to take a long while for Yuri to handle all of this in one day. But while they showed their posters, Fujimaki and Ai are in the bushes to await Tenshi from coming. But it was about half an hour and yet nobody is going inside the gym where Ai and Fujimaki thought she could be in. They still hide inside the bushes near the gym which was also near the forest, but they knew their time was getting weary. Fujimaki was lying on the fresh green grass while Ai was sitting like a statue and held on the camera in her hands so she could find the perfect picture. Fujimaki looked up at Ai who was concentrating very hard and asked her carelessly if she did this before, thinking that maybe before she died she must have stalked people for a living.

Ai rejected that, but said she did something similar back before she was alive. Fujimaki asked what she did before and she lowered her head a little.

"Promise not to tell?"

"If I did, I'll stab myself with my sword."

"That is seriously a dumb thing, but you can do dumb."

"Just tell me before I change my mind,"

Ai took a deep breathe, "I had somewhat a normal life, I had loving parents and such…but one day it all was taken away,"

Fujimaki paid close attention to what she was saying, full ears as she pause on what she was about to say.

"My parents went out for work and it was a break, I was fourteen at the time when I heard on the news that the train was exploded in a terrorist attack…my parents were in that train."

Fujimaki jumped up and looked at her in a shocking face; he did not realize that her parents died in a terrorist attack. That was not a good death for Ai to encounter like that, and such a young age she faced it. She said that the group was called Mintara Zool who murdered her parents and she decided to get even with them and train herself to be a full force fighting machine under the alias Indigo Mint Z, who is the good guy team that wants to stop Mintara Zool. When Fujimaki asked what happened, Ai told him without moving an inch that they found the headquarters and destroyed it. He was glad that those punks got what they deserved; even Ai saw this in him and blushed secretly. She was not done; she carried on with her story and finally got to the end on how she came to be in here.

"I was able to find the boss of Mintara Zool who organized the whole thing and killed him, but I was caught and killed by the man who set up the bomb and destroyed the train. I was stabbed and thrown in the fire of the burning HQ that the team did."

"Ai, I'm really sorry that you died something so horrible,"

"Wow, didn't know you could do sympathy as well as being an idiot."

"No, I really mean it that I feel sorry your parents died and you had to go through all of this!"

"Uh oh,"

"What do you mean-"

Suddenly Ai got down and pulled Fujimaki on his shirt to pull him down with her, Ai shushed him and moved some of the branches to show Tenshi walking near the gym.

"Come on,"

Ai started running to the gym with Fujimaki way behind her; she raced all the way and halted near the door. She was about to open it quietly when Fujimaki grabbed her arm and put his finger on his lip, trying to show her they need to take the picture in secret. Fujimaki looked up and Ai did the same, he had a plan to get up with a ladder and spy that way, but they need to get a ladder and open the window without her knowing. Ai spotted something behind him, it was a ladder lying in the ground and she took it to the top of the window.

"All right, I can be a gentlemen and let you go first," Fujimaki said.

"Oh, ha, very funny."

She took the offer anyway and started climbing up the high height; she wondered what horrible things she could see. But when she finally got all the way to the top and brought out her camera while looking inside, she saw what could be the most awful, revolting and disturbing thing ever in the entire plant could ever see in its lifetime. She took a couple of pictures and she went down with wide eyes that contained with fear. Fujimaki asked what she saw and Ai only gave him the camera to see, it was Kanade wearing a cheerleader outfit and she is cheerleading! Fujimaki did not understand why she is in fear of this but thinks its evidence any, which is when they both noticed it was starting to get late. No word came about Wake and Haruhi about their mission, so Ai decided to check the forest.

Fujimaki did not think it was a great idea but Ai did not care and left him all alone, but Fujimaki followed her anyway so he could try and protect her.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because…you're my teammate, and we should be a team."

"…thank you…" She muttered ever so softly.

As Fujimaki and Ai got inside the forest, Hinata and Emiko were relaxing near the stands where all the NPC students played baseball while drinking some soda as they watched the saffron sunset setting its last course. Hinata thought that he could try and do some impressive moves on her so he could get her attention, but Emiko was actually glad to spend some lovey time with him.

Hinata decided to show off his skills by showing her how to play some baseball. So he brought her inside the court and took a baseball bat, a baseball and a glove. He gave Emiko the baseball bat so she could do some swings while he throws the ball to her.

"Okay, the first thing I'm gonna do is throw the ball to you and you have to hit it with the baseball bat, all right?"

"Mmm-hmm!" She was glad she is playing this game with.

Hinata then threw the ball softly to her and she hits it with one mighty hit that shot the ball away to the end.

"Nice job, Emiko!"

"I did it! I really did it!" Emiko jumped up and down excitedly.

"Have you played this before?"

"No…Hinata? I wanna ask you something…did you have a sibling before you died?"

Hinata was surprised about that question, "Well, I sadly can't remember what happened…but I think I had a sister."

Emiko had her eyes sparkled, "Do you remember her?"

Meanwhile, behind the stands that peered to see what Emiko was doing was Noda who had an unhappy face when he started glaring knives at Hinata.

"Well, I think I did-"

"Do you know it was me?"

His heart stopped, so did Noda with his beating heart when he heard loud and clear with those words that have come out of her radiant lips. Hinata thought this was just a childish joke, so he laughed at this which only made Emiko sad and confused.

"But I'm really your sister!" She dropped her bat, looked through her pocket and took out a photo. "See? This is our mother and father and there's you and me! We were together but I got distracted and now…you don't even remember me and you just treated it like a joke!" She started to sniff which came into tears.

"But…I don't have a sister."

"What…? But, this picture-"

"It could've been a photo shop picture! Technology is high, so it was maybe a fake!"

"H-how could you…how could you believe this..? I suffered from my stepsister and my horrible parents and I had only minor strength of those bullies at school. But I thought of you and you gave me strength! I regretted every day for not following you, and now…you hate me…"

"I-I don't hate you, Emiko. But you really got the wrong guy…I'm not really your-"

But she ran away before he said anything, she dropped her photo and never came back. Noda was breathing heavily, like he was seriously angry that Hinata would do something so horrid to her and let her cry like that! So he got out of the stands, marched to Hinata and clutched his fists…but suddenly, he looked up to see Hinata as a small boy who wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts.

"You, you did this to her!" He marched to him and slapped him!

He got on top of him and started punching him senseless, "Idiot, coward and a monster! You are all nice and crap and yet you treat Emiko like crap! I will never, ever forgive you! I liked her before…I actually remember that I was in kindergarten with her and yet she doesn't remember…" He got up and looked down at him. "That's why I'm going to be her brother; I'll treat her with respect every day of my life! I'll treat her like a queen."

Tears were what in Hinata were pouring down in his eyes that painfully sting his bruised cheeks. Noda looked at himself to see himself a small boy who wore the same things as Hinata, but when he blinked, he found himself a grown up again.

"So I expect you to treat her better, but if you do this again…I will kill you and become her brother." And, Noda leaves without another word.

What both of them never knew was that Emiko was near the stands and watched the whole thing; she should have done something but was too shy and afraid. But…she felt grateful to Noda, for saying he will become her brother in the future. Meanwhile, Wake and Haruhi never really talked at the time they left his room, but what Haruhi did not like is that it was nighttime. She shivered a little bit because of the cold air, but Wake suddenly came near her and hugged her for warmth. They walked still, but her heart beat was increasing oddly fast….

"Ahh, is my pathetic little brother found himself a girlfriend?" Said a sly voice filled with evil.

When they both looked up, it was Mental!

T.B.C

Is Emiko going to be okay?

Is Mental really Wake's sister?

Will I write faster? (I will pray that I will)


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you get crazy with this one!

PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL HOSTS ARE TAKEN!

Please review and like!

Chapter fourteen: Sisters & Programmer

"You're…my sister?"

It was true; her hair is truly white as the moon while her eyes gleamed at Wake with its pure color of blueness. Wake could not believe what she said, Haruhi clings onto him tightly so she could try and protect Wake. Wake pushed her away a little and whispered to her that she should run when he starts to fight, but she did not want to leave Wake all alone with Mental. He did not want to fight with her, so he pushed her and started charging to Mental who only danced in an elegant way to duck her charging opponent. She brought forth her arm and bitched slapped him across the face which was oddly powerful because it knocked him to a tree and it broke!

Haruhi was running away like hell and panting like crazy, she did not want to do this but she has to or she will be killed. But that is when she tripped on a rock and fell to the earthly ground, she was covered in dirt and Haruhi twisted her ankle painfully.

"My ankle!"

"Aww, is poor Haruhi in a tight situation?" Said a voice from behind.

She turned her head to see a girl who is an albino, she had long white hair that went to her thighs and her scarlet red eyes glared evilly at Haruhi. She purrs at her as she looked at her broken ankle, she chuckled and said something that only made her fears come true.

"What would Mr. Yamato say if I told him you been a bad girl?" She slurred like a demon.

Haruhi gasped, how did this stranger know about Mr. Yamato? Does she really know him or could this maybe be a guy who is named Mr. Yamato but is not the one she knows who viciously raped her. The girl suddenly giggled and apologized; she introduced herself and is named Rebecca Ashley.

"I must take you back to my master, Haruhi. Mr. Yamato and Programmer need a word with you!"

That is when Rebecca took Haruhi on her damaged ankle and started dragging her to who knows where she is going. Haruhi screeched in pain but Rebecca did not stop the wonderful pain she was in, but that is when Ai came out of nowhere from the great distance in front of Rebecca and she brought out her powerful right fist and punched her right in the face. Rebecca found herself flying away into south and she tumbles down the ground in agonizing pain. Now she knows the true meaning of pain. Ai came to Haruhi to see if she is in need of help, but Haruhi did not need help because she is worried about Wake being left alone with Mental.

Ai told her to stay where she is and she will go and help Wake fight, but Haruhi really wanted to help somehow. Ai then told her that if she really wants to get herself her and have Wake in pain, then that is her choice she shall bear.

"But-"

"If you care about him, it would be best if you not put yourself in jeopardy!"

And, she left her all alone near a tree to lean on. Haruhi felt like she was becoming dead weight now…

Meanwhile, Wake was continuing to push his limits to fight now, but his whole body was far beyond its damaging route. His face was bleeding and bruises were covering everything, Mental still was looking for a battle and wanted to challenge her brother for this battle.

"Hey, Wake? Did you know that before you, our mother was rich? She used to take me to nice places and give me tasty foods until father left us, I had to leave with him and not mother. Now I see what the damage is, you being in a gang and her being a prostitute. You didn't even stand up to her when you were older…" She shrugs. "But, you were very much a weak person and could do nothing truly special. Heck, you don't even have anyone to love you!"

"That's not true, the last part…"

"Hmm?"

"I found someone, I found the one who I fell in love and never want to leave…Haruhi made my world bright and she loved me back."

"What happens if she doesn't love you back later on? What if she has a fling with another guy?"

"Haruhi isn't the type who cheats on others, even if she is forced to do that. I know that."

Mental sticks out her tongue, she seemed to dislike this kind of idiotic romance and was starting to get incredibly bored. But that was a mistake to relax because out in a perfect opening, Fujimaki brought forth his sharp sword and was prepared to slice her in half, but Mental jumped out of the way in a critical moment. Soon, Fujimaki had to change his position and he attacked her with his sword but misses again.

"Oh, my god, this is stupid." Mental mumbles to herself.

Suddenly, Ai came out of nowhere and kicks Mental on her ribs on her upper armpit. Mental was flung into a tree and she screamed in pain.

"Thanks," Wake thanked them.

"Don't mention it," Ai and Fujimaki said in union.

"Looks like there're new couples here."

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!"

Mental was getting up and she seems to preparing herself to fight, but that is when she started glowing in a bright white color and disappeared! They did not understand what happened but Wake realized that he has to go and get Haruhi back, so he dashed off to find Haruhi. Meanwhile, Haruhi was leaning on a tree with leaves falling down to the ground carelessly, but she was asleep in the night sky with billions of stars twinkling everywhere. But what she does not know is that someone was holding her hand, but the man could not be seen because of the darkness. Haruhi started to wake up and the person left, she saw him but did not get a good look.

"You should be with Satan instead of the Afterlife, Haruhi…"

And, he was gone. She was about to chase him when she heard some bushes rustling and it was Wake who came to her need. He was checking her and found that she has a broken ankle, but Haruhi did not care because she was worried about his injuries. Wake told her not to care about it and carried her in a bridal style so they could go home. But as they left with Fujimaki and Ai who waited for his return, somewhere inside the Heavens Academy was something deep inside where darkness rains and haunting lives lived for unknown reasons was a person near many screens that showed green numbers going down or up in each screen.

"Girls, can I speak with all of you?" A male voice said as he watched one of the screens.

Soon, five people emerged from the deep darkness to reveal some of the people who were there when the SSS team left and Rebecca was there too. Mental was worried, but the others are calm and secure.

"Anna, Rainfall, Lily, Sabrina, Mental and Rebecca," He said. "You all know what we must do to stop this unwelcoming sign. These humans who think they know how to love should all be erased or else we must reset the whole world. I trust all of you to steal at least one of the men who are recently in love or starting to process this sort of feeling. And to help with your journey, I design some 'friends' for you to have a look."

He snapped his fingers once and brought forth seven people from the darkness, four girls and three boys stood near their master who showed a devious smile.

"These are the Seven Deadly Sinners; it starts with the oldest who are Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. They shall be taking care of some of the others. Oh, and Rebecca? I decided…to delete you, you are much a weakling."

Rebecca gasped, "B-but-"

Suddenly, she started to disappear, her whole body from toe to the head. She was screaming because she did not want to be deleted, but it was too late and she was forever gone in a bright light that once glowed…and sadly fell to darkness.

"We are not allowed to have idiots; we must find a way to erase all of the love that these people claim they have possessed! Once they are all gone, no love will ever come in this world and I will still be a great God! I want everyone to go and get ready for tomorrow, for that is the day you all shall go and prove your worth to me, your God. But I want who ever can destroy the bond of Haruhi Fujioka and Wake so their love shall be forever broken."

"We will not fail you, great Lord." Mental and the others said in union.

"It is finally done, say goodbye…Ouran beats…you will now know what the truth will feel for just staying in this world for nearly…it doesn't matter now. Once we get rid of them, our world will be a better place."

"But why are you doing this? What have they all done to displease you, Programmer?" Mental bravely or foolishly asked.

Anna hissed, "Shut up, Mental!"

"No, I shall answer this, Anna. You see, I died when I came to this world…I didn't know what was left until I met a beautiful girl who has such beauty than any other person alive. But one day, she just left and never came back….So I waited, waited for eighty five years for her to return. But I'm still waiting for her on this very day, and nothing will stop me from seeing her. But know, since the meter of love for others started growing, it just…"

"_In other words, you got insane and decided that if you can't love anyone…no one can." Mental thought the rest for herself._

"Let's just forget this; I assigned everyone to have on person they shall take. Lust, you have been given the opportunity to steal Wake. Gluttony, you shall be given Miyuki. Greed will take Noda while Sloth will have Fujimaki. Wrath shall have Alexa while Envy gets Takamatsu, and Pride will be with Otonashi. The others should not be any trouble, but you girls will take care of the rest of them if anyone new people come."

"What about Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Takashi, Mitsukuni-"

"They should not be any problem; I'll make more people so I wouldn't have the trouble to do my work."

And that was that, everyone decided to leave with what they got and set their plan into action. The Programmer was left all alone in the dark room, but he does not mind this kind of style of his dead life. He just wished the girl he loved before was here, giving him a sweet smile every time he looks up in the world. Meanwhile, in the upper grounds of Heavens Academy…

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I EXPECTED BOTH OF YOU TO GET INTO THE CITY FOR ANYTHING NEW, AND WHAT DO I GET? MORE PEOPLE ARE OUT OF NOWHERE AND YOU BOTH COULDN'T DO ANYTHING?"

"It-it's my fault, Yuri! Don't blame this on Wake!"

"Oh, I have rights to blame anyone who doesn't follow orders! What, you think just because you fail a mission, it's all right? No, it's not. If this constantly happen, it could put the whole team in jeopardy! Both of you will be punished, none of you will participate on the missions tomorrow. We will be continuing to spy on Tenshi, until then, you are both dismissed of your duties. Now leave."

Wake and Haruhi both leave the principal room in despair, but Wake seemed to be all right with it. Ai and Fujimaki had to now go through with this; they both went inside to be given their punishment.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, I'm going to enjoy my break,"

"How could you be so calm?"

"I got it from you, babe."

_Haruhi flushed, "Pe-pervert!"_

T.B.C

Will Haruhi and Wake spend time together?

Will everyone find somethign interesting later?

Will the Seven Sinners come and haunt everyone?


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, I hope everyone doesn't mind this whole craziness last time!

Please review and like!

Chapter fifteen: Iris

* * *

_Oh, what a beautiful morning…_

_What a beautiful day…_

_I got a really good feeling that everything's going my-_

Haruhi touched the alarm clock and hits one of the buttons to make it shut up because she does not want to be awakening now. She resumes back her sleeping mode, but she noticed that she feels like someone is right now in her room and that person is using her shower! She got up, still half asleep and marched to the bathroom door. She knocked on the door calmly and the door opened to reveal Wake only wearing a towel around his waist and is still wet. The water was still dripping down from his bright white hair to the bottom of his wet feet.

When she opened one of her eyes, she was about to scream when Wake smashed his hand gently but quickly on her mouth so she would not.

"First, I have a spare key to come in if I want," He stated. "Second, you should do something about the hot water because it's going to run out soon." He lets his hand go out of her mouth.

"But why…why can't you just use your bathroom…in your room?"

"Because it's busted and the asshole in there pissed me off. He was an NPC, so I decided to take care of him…."

"I'm not going to ask what you did, just at least tell me you're not going to spend the whole day in here!"

"Oh, yeah…about the thing with the door…it's broken, so we can't get out unless someone helps. So I'm stuck here until-Haruhi?"

Haruhi did not know what to say, she was in some trance that could not be broken because of all the stress she has been put up with. The odds were not in her favor nor did they bring any kind of good luck towards her, because being trapped with Wake for nearly a day is like going to a psycho dentist! Wake was trying to make Haruhi snap out of this, so he shook her a little hard to wake her up. She did snap out of it, but she was hoping that it was just a nightmare. Wake went back to the bathroom to put his clothes back on, Haruhi walked away and was pacing back and forth to think of a plan to escape.

Wake came back with his cloths back on, a black hoodie and dark grey pants with some boots to go with. He saw Haruhi pacing and decided to stop her, so he went up to her and stole a kiss in the mouth. Haruhi wanted him to stop, so she knew what to do…she used her knee and kicked him where the sun does not shine, making him fall down to the ground in agony. Meanwhile, Yami and Tamaki are now in the pool where they hid behind some stands to spy on Tenshi, she and her team who are all girls are getting ready to swim in this competition to see who the fastest swimmer is.

"Do you think she'll use her powers?" Tamaki asked.

"Myuu…?"

"If I'm right, people are sometimes arrogant so they show off, right?"

"Mii, mii!" Yami nodded agreeing.

Tamaki brought out his camera and set it into video mode; he angled Tenshi on the diving board. That is when everyone heard the horn that roared so loudly and all of the people jumped in the pool, Tenshi was swimming the fastest and Tamaki taped all of it. After that, Yami and Tamaki left after Tenshi got out and was in a crowd of girls squealing that they are the winners.

"So what do we do know?"

Yami was going to say something, but their stomachs started to rumble loudly as they got out of the pool classroom. Tamaki decided to go and eat breakfast with Yami, she smiled and nodded childishly. They held hands together and skipped along to the cafeteria, Tamaki has two tickets for some udon soup and hope she likes udon soup.

_Wandering in love (2x)_

_Love is just like a soaring dove_

_It flies so high above_

_Because it is called 'love'_

_Wandering in love (2x)_

_The little dove flew into the sky_

_This love should never die_

_So I must bid the dove goodbye…_

"Yami, that was a beautiful song!"

"I heard it in the forest, a girl with pretty scarlet eyes and light green hair."

"Uh…does that mean you met Tinkerbell?"

"Really? Then that means I can ask for some pixie dust and fly like Peter Pan!"

Yami lets go of Tamaki and started to pretend to fly like an airplane, soon Tamaki joins her as they made their way to the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Ai and Fujimaki were at the cafeteria and they both were eating together, Ai is eating some cornflake cereal while Fujimaki was eating some udon noodles.

"You do realize that we're both in trouble because of you,"

"What! How was it my fault?"

"You should've stopped me, but you followed me and look where we are." Ai explained as she took a spoonful of cornflakes.

Fujimaki turned really red, he never met a girl who was so…so her! That is when someone came near Fujimaki from behind and gave him a surprise hug!

"Fuji-chan, it's great to see ya again!" The girl with long brown hair in a ponytail said with a smirk.

"Hisako, you really gotta stop doing that!" Fujimaki shouted and pushed her gently away.

"Aw, you're too mean," She said and glanced at Ai. "So who's the fossil?"

"_What the fuck did she call me?"_

"For your information," Ai said. "It's Ai," Ai clarified to Hisako rather rudely.

Hisako only smirks at her and tried to hug Fujimaki, but he once again pushed her away nicely. Hisako said that there is going to be a party tonight after the concert and wanted him to come, but Fujimaki said he has other plans. Hisako tried to act childishly and tries to convince him, but he refused still, but Ai decided to leave now because she did not like where this was going. He was about to follow her, but Hisako blocked his way and starts talking to him, letting Ai leave with her head still high up.

"If he wants to be with some slut, then it's fine with me." Ai grumbled to herself.

While Ai left Fujimaki with Hisako, Kyoya was outside near the gym where the wildflowers bloomed with elegance at the forest. He decided to look and see if any of them are special herbs, but that is when he heard something…it sounded like a fair maiden who is speaking in such a lovely tone.

_Wandering in love (2x)_

_Love is just like a soaring dove_

_It flies so high above_

_Because it is called 'love'_

Kyoya has never heard such a lovely poem; his heart for some reason skipped a beat when he heard this fair voice. He desperately wanted to know who this girl was so he could praise her for such an amazing poem. But he did not need to look any further because when he got up to get inside the forest, a young girl was in front. She was very beautiful; this girl has a tanned complexion and scarlet red eyes that seems to be burning like fire. Her hair was light green, lighter than any grass he had ever seen and he wanted her.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked at him with her bloody red eyes…

"I'm not saying."

"Are you an NPC or a human?"

"Are you retard or an asshole?"

That hit him hard in the heart; her tone was very sarcastic when they only first met.

"Can you come with me?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I don't like you…"

And, she left deeper into the forest. But he could still hear her singing the poem…and she was gone forever. Meanwhile, Alexa was in her room and was still asleep. She was having a good dream that she is in a field of sunflowers that bloomed peacefully everywhere and she was so happy, it was like she was never happy before in her life. Sadly, it was time for her to wake and she does so…but feels like someone is next to her. She got up and looked at the side of her bed to see Kaoru…next to her and not wearing a shirt.

Alexa screamed and was attacking him with her pillow, he got up and started running around the room with Alexa chasing him down to attack him some more. Kaoru tried to stop her but she refuses and kept hunting him down, but Kaoru decided to trick her by using a trick he learned one time. When Alexa was about to hit him, he bend down into a ball and she tripped on the ground because of him. He tackles her down and grabbed her arms so she would not try to escape.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"I came here to make a deal, I want you to be my girlfriend!"

"Too bad, because I don't wanna be your girlfriend! We just met a few days ago."

"I wanna be your boyfriend, and I'm going to be yours whether you like it or not. Five months is our timeline to be together, I want to be with you for reals. So don't complain because I wanna be with you."

"Okay, as long as you don't say the same thing over and over!" She was getting annoyed with him saying he wants to be with her.

He suddenly bends down at her and kissed her neck, and then Kaoru started sucking it really hard. Alexa groans in pain of this and when he was done, he points at her neck and it was a red hickey that is very large.

"This won't go away for a while, so that means I'm yours."

Alexa decided to kick him in the balls, which made him past out because of the pain and Kaoru collapsed at Alexa.

"_That's it; I'm letting Starry be with him…"_

Meanwhile, Wake and Haruhi are both staring at each other and that is when Haruhi blinked. She growled in anger because she was playing a stare contest with him. It seems like ages since they been stuck in her room with nothing to eat or drink besides instant coffee, Haruhi one time nearly tried to escape by jumping out of the window when Wake came and stopped her on time. There was nothing else to do at all besides talking to each other.

"Hey, Wake?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you try to rape me before?"

"I didn't try to rape you; I was trying to express love to you."

"In other words," She said. "You tried to rape me."

"Is that the only thing you can talk about? I thought you would talk about something like your past, like why did Mr. Yamato rape you?"

"I guess he's a pedophile."

"And why did you not run away when he was trying to kill you?"

"I was, but I was lost and I lost the game…and I wished God will go to Hell for that."

"It's official, if we are trapped in a room together, we'll never understand each other whatsoever!"

"Oh, is that so? I bet I can have sex with you and not say your name!"

"Oh, really?"

That is when Haruhi grabbed his hoodie and took him in the bed! She got on top of him and she was determine to have sex with him without saying his name, but there was one problem…they have no condom.

"We don't have a condom, Haruhi."

"Maybe I won't get pregnant since I'm dead…that makes sense, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't."

Haruhi got off of him and got to the other side of him, lying next to him and feel bored about this. But Wake took her hand and held on to her, Haruhi tightens up her hand within his and they looked at each other. Haruhi was scared but her eyes sparkled at the sight of him, Wake stared at her dark brown eyes and kissed her on her cheek. And with that, they fell asleep together.

T.B.C

* * *

Will Hisako come back again?

Will Iris see Kyoya again?

Will I make more OC stories? *That part is true! Once I finish this stuff!*


	16. Chapter 16

Hope everyone likes this one!

Please review and like!

Chapter sixteen: Guild

* * *

"Takamatsu, your report please."

Everyone was back after doing some time researching Tenshi; unfortunately they only have worthless pictures and no proof about her angel abilities. Thus making it a failed mission, everyone felt sad but waited for Takamatsu to tell them about the report. Everyone was inside the Anti-Tenshi Headquarters where Yuri is wearing her white brie, the room is dark and the symbol of the SSS team showed on the screen

After a day of staying with Wake, Haruhi is now backing herself on track with the progress on Tenshi. But now the main focus is about the report, but what kind of report was this and what will Yuri do about it? Takamatsu told her that the Weapon Storage is running out of gunpowder, therefore cannot use their gun officially. Everyone has to replenish their guns before doing anything. Oyama reminded Yuri about the new recruits they have, so they will all need more guns for them.

"Understood, let's all descent to the Guild."

"_D-descent?" Haruhi thought to herself._

"Are we really going to jump out of a plane?" Keitii asked hopefully.

"No, we're going underground."

"U-underground?" Emiko and Akira gulped together.

Yuri pushed a keyboard button and it seems she is making a call to someone, it picked up a male voice and he was told to deactivate the Tenshi traps because everyone will be departing tonight. Alexa asked if Noda will be coming and Hinata said that he is an idiot because he is not here, Emiko was red unhappy at him but did not want to shout at him since they are related. And so everyone departed together in the gymnasium, where they had to pull a heavy part of the stage out and revealed a passage way!

Everyone got in and Wake took Haruhi by the hand, making sure she does not get left behind. Alexa was a little scared because it was so dark, but Kaoru helped her out by being near her side. Starry saw this and was appalled, she seems awfully jealous. But that does not matter because when everyone got inside, there was a safe and down under it was a ladder that leads down to the first floor. The walls are made of dirt and the whole path was nothing but darkness, only a few light bulbs from the ceiling were working.

Yuri admit it was a long time since she been here, but that is when Fujimaki turned on his to reveal Noda!

"Ah, it's an ugly ghost!" Hinata joked.

Emiko did not like that comment and punched him in the arm, leaving a painful blow on his elbow. Mitsukuni asked why he was down here and Noda said that him and everyone else of were not one of his kind. Mercy said that she thinks he is a buffoon which ticked him off, Noda was about to go near her when suddenly a hammer came out and hits Noda to the wall! The hammer hit him again and he fell to the ground with rocks tumbling down upon him.

"Defensive position!" Yuri commanded everyone to position themselves.

"Oh, my god!" The twins gasped. "He did it in fucking slow motion!"

"Oh my god, can I have his autograph?" Tamaki asked.

"He will hear this from my lawyer!" Rika shouted, clearly angered about him knowing how to use a slow motion moment.

"Guys, why aren't the traps deactivated?"

Hinata explained that every floor has a trap set for Tenshi, but it seems that the reason why they were set up again is because of…Tenshi.

"Are you serious, Yuri?"

"Just wild, then." TK said, waving his gun a little.

Otonashi asked if the Guild know if they are coming their way and Kyoya told him that since everyone is dead, they can wake up later to be alive again, therefore nobody is really dead. Tamaki and Yami hugged each other in fear while Akira stood near TK with a blush across her face, but that is when they heard a voice from up the ceiling. Everyone got together and positions themselves to fight, but the voice sounded familiar to Kyoya.

"Iris?" He shouted up the ladder.

"Hello? Is anyone down there?"

"Kyoya, you know this person?"

"She was from the forest and she was singing some poem."

"Uuu, uuu! I know, it's Miss Tinkerbell!"

"I am not Tinkerbell…" Iris said behind Yami.

How did she get down here without anybody noticing her? Could she be a ninja fairy? But that did not matter; Yuri decided to go on into the Guild so they could get the weapons. Everyone was leaving, but Kyoya was about to stay behind…but Iris was not following them. He asked why she is not joining them and she only said in a sarcastic way that she does not like dark areas, thus not making her go on. Yuri and the whole group were almost gone and Kyoya had to go, so he told her to go back and left her all alone in the dark…

Meanwhile, everyone was now in the third floor and Yuri was checking out the place by signaling when it is time to go.

The place has walls of dirt and lights filled up the path, but the pathway was wood all the way. Luka asked Hinata what kind of traps they set up here; Hinata said that there are many kinds of them so they all have to watch out for one. Shiina was up on top to see if any traps were from above, but when she landed on the ground, she notices something different.

"Damn, one's coming!"

Luka looked behind them and that is when they heard a slam coming down on the ground, from above it was a bowling ball! It was darker than night and it was rolling towards them, so everyone started running for their lives as they speak.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A BOWLING BALL HERE?"

"ARE WE INDIANA JONES?"

{Fuck yeah, we are!}

"FUCKING CRAZY!" TK cursed.

Shiina was the first to run and soon she found a safe way to escape, everyone turned hard right and they found a small pathway that kept them safe. Emiko was lagging behind, so were Alexa and Haruhi. Wake grabbed her arm, ran faster and got to the passage way. Emiko tripped and Hinata saw this but could not do anything….

Emiko was the second down, Hinata took Otonashi and they fell together, but they rolled near the dirt ground and moved away from the ball. But Takamatsu could not run anymore and was splattered by the bowling ball. Three members down. Yuri decided that everyone is fine and should carry on, Otonashi got up with the help of Hinata.

"Thanks for saving me,"

"No worries, I like you."

"Are you gay?"

"And if so, can I cut your penis at night?" Emiko shouted from behind.

When they looked at her, her left arm was completely gone! Hinata was horrified and Emiko only glared at him, then she left with the others.

{Family can sometimes suck…}

"Did I miss anything?"

When Otonashi and Hinata looked behind the ball, they saw Iris trying to get out of the tight space she was in from the corner. They got to her and pulled her out, but she spats out that she does not like being touched and storms off without a thank you to them. It looks like they have a new teammate, after that, they were now on the sixth floor. The place was suspicious for the girls because the lights are all red and the place was all metal.

Fujimaki was having trouble opening the lock, Ai tried by punching it but could not, and Emiko also tried punching it with her useable right fist but failed. That is when the doors from behind shut all of a sudden and trapped everyone!

"I forgot! This is the place where you get trap inside!"

"Oyama, how could you forget something like that?" Cir, Rika, Renge and Megumi shouted at him.

"I'm sorry," He wept.

"DUCK!"

So everyone tried to get down, but there were so many people that some got stuck and could not get to the ground. But everyone pushed themselves down and Hinata saw a light red beam going around the room. Was the kind that cuts you in half! Shiina took out a smoke bomb and hits it on the ground, Akira and Iris were coughing. But when everyone looked up, they saw the red beam more clearly, but another beam came and everyone was about to be killed if they did not get lower!

They got lower the second time, but a third beam came and it was an X! Soon everyone had to either jump or duck. Everyone got out of the X except for Matsuhita, Cir, Rika, Skyla and Starry. Iris screamed at the sight of them and was barfing on the ground. Fujimaki tried to slam the door open and it worked, everyone got out just in time but fell on top of each other.

Oyama, Megumi, Iris and Tamaki were all barfing on the floor because of all that blood and gore they saw after everyone died. It was awful. But there was no time to lose; the team goes on to get in the Guild. By the time, they made it to the eighth floor where there was only a ladder showing the way to get in a small passage way. But that is when Mercy saw some pebbles on the ground and the ceiling was coming down!

"I forgot that this one kills up by bringing down the ceiling!"

"WILL YOU STOP FORGETTING SHIT, OYAMA?"

Haruhi knew this was the end for her, but the ceiling did not touch them because TK was pushing it upwards with the help of Akira, Tamaki, Ai, Mercy, Kaoru, Alexa, Iris and Yami.

"Hurry up, you can make it! Run to her and hug her tight!"

"That has got to be the most beautiful quote I ever heard!" Akira sniffed and tears came out.

"Okay, bye." Keitii and Hikaru said as they followed everyone to the end.

Soon, everyone got out and they saw the ceiling go down…killing everyone in the process. She told everyone not to waste their time and remember their sacrifices. Emiko started to cry and said that she hates to see people giving their lives away, but Hinata comfort her and told her they will be all right. Now it was Yuri, Oyama, Takashi, Luka, Otonashi, Hinata, Emiko, Keitii, Hikaru, Mitsukuni, Wake, Shiina, Megumi and Fujimaki.

Everyone was silent most of the time, but when they made it to the ninth floor; everyone had their guard up and kept their weapons in place for anything to happen. They heard something from underground and realized that the floor was about to fall! The floor fell into tiny pieces and Oyama was falling along with Luka, Takashi, Emiko, Keitii and Hikaru. The others however were grabbing each other and made a ladder, but they knew they could not hold on much longer. On top, Shiina has a rope tied up on Fujimaki and she could not hold on either.

"It's bad if we have our entire forces die at once!"

"All right, hurry up and start climbing!" Yuri shouted.

Wake was the first to start climbing, but the person he had to climb up is Haruhi. He first pushes himself upwards and got to her waist, he then got to her shoulders but his face touched her breast and he saw her blush. He starts climbing up and soon got to the top, Haruhi has to go next and does what Wake did before. But when Haruhi was climbing up, Hinata accidently looked up and saw her underwear when she was climbing on his shoulders, but what was worse was Wake saw this and was in rage. Haruhi made it to the top and was exhausted, but Otonashi came later on.

"Ah! You idiot!"

That is when they heard a kick and a scream from Hinata, they did not want to know what happened and decided to wait for the others.

"Uh…Hinata-"

"He made a great sacrifice,"

"_Yeah, he did when he touched your boobies," Fujimaki joked to himself._

"We're down to seven, huh?"

Fujimaki laughed, "You newbies made it far, but one of you are going to be next."

"Uh…isn't the next trap a water trap? So…Fujimaki can't make it because he can't swim." Shiina clarified.

And it was true when they made it to the thirteenth floor, because the place was filling itself with water and he was already dead.

"He made a great sacrifice," Wake said.

Shiina was under the water because she was looking for a passage way to get out of the water trap room, she found it and lead everyone under the water. Wake took Haruhi by the hand and they were swimming with Yuri and Shiina by their side, it was a long time before they finally made it out and into the fifteenth floor. Haruhi, Otonashi, Yuri, Wake and Shiina all made it out of the water and swam back to land.

The place looked like a cave and it was all flooded once before because of all the puddles of water, but as much as it was interesting to look around for Haruhi, they still had to go to the Guild.

"Otonashi, is this your first time in this place?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I still can't even remember my memories."

"That's the price God would forever take…our memories." Yuri said coldly.

"Hey, over here!" Shiina shouted, she found the next path took get in the Guild.

Everyone was making their way to Shiina, but she noticed something from the distance…it was a box and inside was a toy puppy dog. But it looked so real to Shiina, so she suddenly started running to the water, jumps inside and when she got to the decoy, she leaps out of the water with the toy. But to her knowledge which was far too late, it was a toy.

"WHAT A BLUNDER! IT WAS A TOY!"

Shiina took the puppy and hugged it tightly as she fell down from the air to the waterfall; Shiina was now gone with the puppy.

"I can't believe she fell for the trap,"

"That was a trap?" Otonashi and Haruhi shouted in union with confusion. Who would fall for a trick like that?

Yuri left the others behind in confusion, she seems to be very depressed lately and everyone knew this but do not know if they should ask. Now they are all in the seventeenth floor where it looked like a pathway to get in the subway, Haruhi was a little nervous about the place because there are some blood stains on the floor, but Wake kept her safe.

"It looks like you three made it,"

"Yeah, we guess."

Yuri slammed her hand on the metal wall, "If this was a real war, everyone would be dead because of me. I'm a disgraceful leader."

"There's no helping it," Wake said. "We should take a break; we're all tired and need some rest."

"You're right; we should dry off our clothes."

In a few minor minutes, Haruhi was asleep and Wake puts her head on his lap. Otonashi asked how Yuri became a leader with all of these crazy people and Yuri replied that she was the first rebel ever before everyone came.

"I had siblings, unlike some other people; my memories are still in my head. That's another thing God does, make us remember our painful mistakes. Including me, we were four siblings to one family. I was the eldest and I had two little sisters and a brother. My family was wealthy, so we lived in a nice home with good food and shelter. Our home was near nature and it was beautiful…"

"But that is when…you got killed?"

"No, my home was being robbed when my parents went out. It was summer vacation, and some people came in and started destroying our home. They wore balaclavas even though it was middle of summer; I had to protect my siblings because I was the eldest." But she fake smiled in pain. "But there was nothing I could do, right?"

"People are blinded with sins," Wake said as he rubbed Haruhi on her shoulder.

"Money was what they wanted, they got mad since they couldn't find anything and started destroying everything in sight. Then they thought the worst thing for us, I had to find something valuable in ten minutes…or each of them will die. I looked everywhere and couldn't find anything, but there was this vase that was so big that I thought it could help. But it was so heavy and when I was going down, I fell and it broke…."

"You couldn't find anything else?"

"No, and then the police came…only thirty minutes late. I was the one left. All alone, but I don't care what I become in the next life, what I want to do is fight God and see if he is real. I have to find him and demand to know why everything was taken away from me in just thirty minutes. I can't accept that life, not now or ever."

"You're really strong, aren't you?" Otonashi said. It took Yuri by surprise. "If I had my memories like that, I would've wanted to vanish so I could forget as soon as possible. But you're fighting."

"That's right," Yuri said and got up. Wake woke Haruhi up and it was time to go.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Wake said.

"Yeah?"

"How did you die?"

"Idiot, I didn't commit suicide or anything. Let's get outta here, it stinks. I'm gonna protect you guys, so remember that."

After they all rested up and followed their trusted leader, they found themselves near the Guild. But first they have to open this really huge safe on the ground, when they all pulled it up together; they found a ladder going downwards. Yuri went down first along with Otonashi, Wake lets Haruhi go next and she went down.

When she saw the Guild, she gasps at its amazing machines scattered everywhere and people working with dirt and all kinds of machines were working in a fast pace. They are all now in the deepest end of the Guild. When everyone got down, a crowd of people came out of nowhere because Yuri was here.

"You managed to fight your way through all those traps!"

"That's our Yuri!"

"Never mind that, where's Tenshi?"

One man came to her, "She stopped for a moment, but she's moving again."

But that is when there was a shaken beat going around from up top; it was Tenshi who was making her way to the Guild. Yuri was determined not to let her win, so she shouted that everyone is going to abandon this place as soon as possible. Everyone was shocked and knew they cannot stop making weapons, but Yuri explained that it does not matter if they have weapons or locations. It was everyone and their memories.

Otonashi, Wake and Haruhi did not understand this, but Yuri explained that they are able to do so base on their memories of weapons in the living world, and the weapons they make would fail catastrophically if they do not have any memories of seeing such a weapon. The group of people some reason started to move away because a man with a brown beard, long hair with a bang that covered one of his eyes and he looked more like an adult than a high school student.

"This is Chaa; he's the leader of the Guild." Yuri introduced everyone to him.

"We're going to the Old Guild, the one we abandoned before. We still got dirt, and we're going to blow this place up. We're not going to give up our Old Guild to Tenshi; all you need is your pride as a craftsman and your memories. Am I wrong?"

Everyone looked at him and smirked, "No!"

"All right, then show your teamwork and set the explosives!"

And with that, everyone ran to collect the bombs and set them up for the great explosion. Yuri suddenly ran away and was going back up to buy everyone some time, so Wake and the others went up as well to help her out. They all hurried and climbed up the tall ladder to finally make it up on top, when everyone got out and took out their guns, they were ready to fight. What they could see was a huge cloud of dust coming their way, but what came forth was Tenshi with her blades ready to attack. She was covered in some dirt but still had no expression on her face.

Yuri ran up first and shot her on the leg, thus disabling her right leg to move.

"Guard Skill: Distortion."

Haruhi, Otonashi and Wake started shooting at Tenshi but she has an invisible shield protecting her from the harmful bullets. But when they stopped shooting, Tenshi somehow got the bullet out of her knee using her powers. Tenshi got up and was all healed, Yuri threw her gun away, took out a blade and sprints towards Tenshi.

Yuri was trying to attack her, but all of her attacks were useless because Tenshi kept moving away too quickly. But Tenshi finally started to attack using her blades, but it was difficult for Yuri to attack.

"Guard Skill: Delay."

Tenshi suddenly was moving places when Yuri least expects, she tried to attack her but could not because of the delay move. But that is when Tenshi was able to caught her off guard and hit her blade away, thus making her defenseless. Tenshi had an opening and was prepared to kill Yuri, Yuri could see the sharp blade coming to her…but that is when Otonashi tackled Tenshi to the ground.

"Get outta here, you two!"

When everyone looked at them, they saw a red humongous cannon that was the largest thing anyone has ever seen and has a bomb waiting to be shot. Yuri, Otonashi, Wake and Haruhi all ran to the small little escape route to the safe passage. Once inside, they all activated the bomb and the great speed was uncanny and it hit Tenshi! The cannon is gone, but it was good because it helped kill Tenshi. Everyone, however, were on the ground and groaned in pain.

"The cannon…"

"I guess we can't just put together stuff we don't remember…" One man said.

"Don't put random things together!" Yuri shouted as she gave the guy an elbow hit on his stomach.

"Tenshi's getting up!"

"Guys, use these on her!" Chaa had a bag full of grenade bombs that were all ready to fire.

Everyone took one and started throwing them at Tenshi, but since she still had her shield up, all the bombs exploded without causing damage to her. All the people ran away to the shelter and so did Yuri and her team. Evacuation was completed and it was time to set the bomb into motion, Chaa hit the small box with the little handle and huge explosions were heard down at the Guild. Fire was spreading everywhere and that is when Tenshi started to get up, only the ground was breaking and caused it to collapse. Thus making her fall too.

"How many years has it been since we left this place?"

"It doesn't matter; you still have some dirt left and could start working."

The Old Guild was old and tiny, but it looked a little more comfortable that the second Guild because it had some light and warmness around its atmosphere. Chaa gave the orders and everyone went back to work, but Yuri took out a small walkie-talkie and was talking to it.

"Are you idiots awake? We blew up the Guild and Tenshi's gone with it, so head to the Old Guild. We'll replenish supplies as quickly as possible. Head to the Old Guild before Tenshi recovers, move your asses!"

"_We did our best, I know it because Otonashi did his best and saved her…I know how painful it is to remember too much. But I want to thank God for one thing…I want to thank you for giving us a great leader. A leader named Yuri." Haruhi thought to herself._

* * *

T.B.C

What's gonna happen next?

Will more adventures be on their way?

Will everyone find love?


	17. Chapter 17

Hope everyone likes the last one! Please note that all of the deaths of the characters from Angel Beats are not real. Except for Yuri so far until later.

Please review and like!

Chapter seventeen: The Poet

* * *

"Iris, can you please join our group?"

"No,"

"Please? We'll give you sugarcanes!"

"I wouldn't trade myself for anything, even sugarcanes."

Yuri was actually feeling hopeless; she could not understand why this girl was being so resisting joining her team to fight God. Takamatsu already told her what will happen to her if she does not fight, which he also forgotten to tell the others that if they do not fight, they become a water flea. Akira, Emiko and Keitii were scared of becoming water fleas, Alexa and Kaoru did not believe this and Mercy thought that this group has gotten more stupid.

Kyoya was sitting next to Iris who she seems to taken a dislike, but he still wishes for her to at least appreciate him for bringing her than to Tenshi.

"Screw this," Fujimaki cursed. "Just let this kid join Tenshi, see how she'll like that!"

"Th-that's terrible," Alexa stuttered.

"I don't care, why should I join her or you guys?"

"Water flea," Takamatsu and Kyoya said in union.

"That, and the fact that you'll just die all over again," Yuri said. "What happen to you?"

Iris glared at Yuri who did not like that question being asked, Yuri apologized to her but Iris did not accept her apology. Noda was having enough of this and wanted to kick her ass, but Yuri was able to stop him on time by reassuring him. Iris decided to leave; Yuri told her if she ever changed her mind, she could come here anytime. She left and did not look back, but now it was finally time for everyone to take a long, deserving break. Everyone immediately got out of the room, leaving Yuri all alone to her where she decided to plot a next plan for Tenshi so they may defeat her and her game.

TK and Akira decided to go practice more about dancing, next is going to be the waltz where TK shall lead her first. They went up to the stairs and made it to the roof top where nobody usually goes to because students are forbidden to enter. And so, they took their hands together and start to waltz, she nervously looks down at her feet when she should always look at her partner.

After many minutes later, she perfected the waltz and was super happy to achieve this. TK smiled and looked down on the ground a little; Akira noticed and wondered if he is sad.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Since the day they killed me,"

TK looked away and nodded, he seemed depressed.

"Let me guess, you use to dance in the subways all the time. Made money for your parents to survive in the streets and sometimes get beat up."

"Are you a psychic?"

"I-I-I was right?"

"Before, I use to dance hip-hop so I could make some change to support my family. I went to public school and I was intelligent, but I needed money to take care of me and my parents. But later on they both died when doing an interview to get jobs, I tried to save them but got killed in the process."

"I'm sorry, for what happened."

"Like Yuri, I want revenge on the person who killed me. It's disappointing."

A quiet moment was where Akira only heard because TK was depressed on how he died, she knew how he felt on dying just like that and not know who did it.

"I had a bad life," Akira said. "My father cheated on my mother when I was five, they're always in fights and my father would leave over hours. The kept fighting until I became ten, they got a divorce and my father took all of the money for him and his new wife. He was an alcoholic, and I was sent to live with my mother."

TK listened on.

"We were poor and my mother became a witch to me, because if I raise an opinion about something, she'll beat me up. She smokes a lot and she would always make me stay in my house, meaning I couldn't hang out or socialize with others from school. My mother never was proud of me and always shatters my dream of becoming a singer."

"What happened-"

"Before, I had a boyfriend,"

His heart suddenly skipped a beat in a painful way, not like in a romantic way like others would have.

"When I was fourteen, I had a boyfriend named Tim and we were in love. But after a year, he died with cancer. I was at the funeral, I didn't even get to say goodbye because of my mother. She told me to stay home when I had to see him, and he died, maybe thinking that I didn't care at all."

Akira started to tear up, "After a few days, I went to the convenient store to get some food. I was in a depressive state, my grades were terrible and I nearly was kicked out. But when I looked up in the sky, I saw a shooting star and made a wish that someone like Tim would come to me…but it's just a star, not like it would come true." She smirked at the idea as her tears pour down like rain.

"I'm sorry for what happen to you, Akira."

Akira continues, "I was pushed into a wall and hit my head, everything went blurry and only red was the color I could see. Then everything went black to me."

TK was even more depressed, he could not believe the past she had been through and losing someone she really loved. So he went up to her, took her and embraced Akira with a hug. She bursts more tears than ever and was crying loudly. But that is when she hugged him too, his heart started to beat rapidly for a minute. Was this something he never thought he would feel? But while Akira was being comforted by TK, Emiko was walking next to Hinata who was apparently been following her since they got out of the principal room.

"Uh, what do you like?"

"Well, before I liked you, but now I'm not sure if I do. But I do like Tamaki, Kyoya and Noda."

"N-Noda? Are you-"

Emiko turned to him with her bright blue eyes which looked a little angered that Hinata would insult Noda behind his back. They still walked down the hallway where she planned on going to the library, but that is when she suddenly slipped onto the ground rather hard. Hinata saw this and helped her get up, only she slips again. Hinata looked down on the ground which had a bag opened with marbles coming out of it.

That is when three people came out to see Emiko trying to stand up again, it was Hikaru, Kaoru and Keitii who laughed at this prank. But what was scary to Hinata and Emiko was Hikaru dyed his hair dark brown, making him different from his brother.

"I can't believe it worked!"

"Oldest trick in the book, but still got some power!"

When Emiko finally stood up, her foot actually smashed one of the marbles on the ground, which made the four of them gulped their saliva.

"How many times did I ask you guys not to prank me?" Emiko asked shyly, which made everyone so confused as if they thought she was about to kill them.

"We-we'll never prank you again, if you want!" Keitii stammered.

That is when Hikaru, Kaoru and Keitii started running down the hallways and passed through some NPC students. Emiko looked up to Hinata with a smile; she did not really mean to be so scary after that.

"Hey, Emiko?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get to the Afterlife?"

"I died in the middle of the street,"

"Whoa, just like me…but it didn't hurt when the truck hit you, did it?"

"No, because I got sick when I tried to run away,"

Hinata was confused, but he continued on asking what her life was before she and he were separated from the plane. Emiko said that her stepparents were terrible and her stepsisters never given her respect, they were also the newspaper committee who would usually have a gossip column on her and lies about her.

"Wait, they wrote some shit about you?"

"Yeah, I got bullied a lot and it never stopped at home. Millie and Molly would always steal my things and my clothes, so I might have to borrow used ones from school or get new ones. But what kept me going on was the thought of you, so I have to thank you for being my role model."

"Really? I admire you, Emiko!"

"Wait, why would you admire me? I'm so shy and untrusting to others,"

"Not really, you got one of the scariest people to think of someone besides Yuri, you and Noda became like brother and sister in just a few days! Oyama told me he tried to confess you and even though you stepped him out, he'll not stop until he gets you."

"Yeah, well, I got some other eyes on someone else…"

"Hmm, who?" Hinata really wanted to know and got close to her.

"Uh, much as it would be nice to have an overprotective brother, I'm not gonna tell you…unless you beat me in a game of tag!"

"Tag, are you kidding me? I suck at running!"

Emiko gently slapped him on the back, "You're it!"

Emiko started to run while Hinata chased her down to play this childish game, but Emiko was finally happy to have her brother play this game. Meanwhile, Ai was walking down the gymnasium while reading a _Hamlet_ novel when she suddenly tripped over something. She got up and saw a broken heart locket; it was opened to reveal a picture of a couple. Ai picked it up to examine it; she saw the two pair clearer now. It was Fujimaki hugging Hisako daintily, Hisako was so happy when she hugged Fujimaki and gave a peace sign to the picture.

Ai was suddenly feeling sick; she could not believe what she found, a golden pendent with a golden chain that held inside the pendent a picture of Fujimaki and Hisako.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Barked an angered voice.

Ai looked up from the locket to see Hisako with crossed arms and a smug look of disappointment; she went to Ai and snatched the locket right out of her hand.

"How dare you take this from me? What have I ever done to you?"

"I didn't take it; I found it on the ground!"

"It's obvious you stolen this from Fujimaki and tried to destroy it. Well, when I tell him about this, he'll surely be pissed."

Hisako stormed out with the locket in her hand tightly, Ai did not know what to do, nor did she care at all. She carried on reading her _Hamlet _novel, but when she got inside the gymnasium, she ran to the stands and crouched down so nobody could see her. She puts down her book gently on the ground and started to sing!

_This is my dream come true_

_I can hardly believe this,_

_Is this the time we can finally kiss?_

_Have you ever notice this love is so bliss?_

_I…I love you, love you to the end_

_But we must now forever depart, so can we just be best friends?_

_But I will say this; I love you until the very end…_

_Never in a million years will I ever forget you, nor will I leave you_

_This is true because…_

_This is my dream come true…_

Her singing was magnificent, she was singing with passion and the song was amazing to hear. She carried on singing more of her talented voice when she heard something. She decided to go out and see what it was; she got out of the stands and looked around.

"Ai, I never knew you could sing like that!"

Ai looked behind to see two people sitting on the stands; it was Fujimaki and Yuri who were very impressed on her singing skills. Ai blushed in a deep crimson which Fujimaki chuckled a little.

"Ai, you have such a talent! How would you like it to join the Girls Dead Monster-"

"No, I don't want to join the band!"

"But you sing so well, didn't she?"

"I can say that she sings way better than an angel."

"I'm not joining in that band, and that's final! And stop making sad faces, I hate that."

Yuri was trying to use her persuasive face to make her change her mind, but that failed. Ai walked out of the gymnasium and completely forgotten her _Hamlet _novel. Meanwhile, Iris was in the forest and was writing something on her pink notepad with cute flowers on the front cover. She seems to be having trouble writing something, she kept tapping her chin with her pencil numerous of times. That is when she heard a twig broke, she got up and prepared herself to run or fight.

But that completely changed because the thing that broke the twig was a grey wolf! So…she started running away from the wolf that was chasing her down like its prey. She saw huge tree on the way and decided to climb up on the tree, so she jumped up as high as she could and started climbing high up on the tree.

But apparently, the wolf knew she would do that and when the wolf got to the tree, it started to bring out its claws and climbed! Iris was in deep shit, she looked everywhere to find a way out, but she saw someone standing near a tree across a small river was Kyoya.

"Kyoya, help me!"

"What do you say?" He asked, enjoying this ever moment.

"Please save me!"

"Will you join my team if I save your butt?"

"Yeah, I'll join you guys if you save me! But how would be very nice to know, you know?"

Kyoya whistled to the wolf that took noticed and decided to eat him instead, the wolf starts charging down to Kyoya who seemed to not care at all. He waited for the perfect moment for something, when the wolf pounced up in the air, Kyoya moved away and the wolf hit its head on the tree very hard.

The wolf fell down and was knocked out; Kyoya stepped over the small river and went up to Iris who was still trapped in the tree.

"Need some help getting down?"

"No! I can handle it myself,"

Iris started to climb down from the ancient tree, but that is when she put her foot on one branch, it broke from the weight she put in it and was falling to the ground! Kyoya run up to her and he catches her on time, but the branch was coming their way. Kyoya leaped away as the branch crashed down to the ground. Iris looks up to see Kyoya on top of her, which made her blush and pushed him away.

"Well, thanks for helping me. I'm gonna go."

"Not so fast," He said. "You promised me that you'll join the SSS team if I saved you from the wolf, we had a deal."

"And you think _I _should keep my word?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah…"

They both glared at each other for a few minutes, when they heard a growl from the wolf that was getting up. The wolf saw them and growled with its red beaming eyes and snarling teeth that looked like daggers.

"Should we get settled in school?"

"You are evil…"

Kyoya took her hand and they both started running away from the wolf.

"By the way, what were you writing?"

"You sneaky stalker, I was writing poetry!"

* * *

T.B.C

Will Iris like this SSS team?

Will Haruhi and Wake get along?

Will Keitii and Hikaru start pranking everyone else?


	18. Chapter 18

Hurray, more chapters on their way!

Please review and like!

* * *

Chapter eighteen: My song

After a few days of relaxing from their missions, today everyone is sent to the principal room where they get to hear the new song Iwasawa has made. She was playing her guitar wonderfully, she ended the song and some of the people clapped because it was so amazing. Yuri however seems not amused with this song.

"Why is this song a balled?"

"Is it bad?"

"For a diversion, yes."

Otonashi raised his hand, "What do you mean?"

"Iwasawa would distract the normal students with the band which is popular with everyone. We don't directly cause any harm to them, but we use them, and if they're in the way we have to remove them from the scene. We use GirlDeMo to divert any attention from them."

"I didn't know NPCs have brains," Mercy said quietly

"It just goes to show that their band has real skill and appeal." Hinata said.

Iwasawa asked again if the song was no good, Yuri explained that the mission would not go right if everyone heard a calming music; therefore it was no good unless they not fight Tenshi. With that sadly, Iwasawa officially rejects the song and sat on the coffee table with her guitar on her lap. Now it was time for everyone to know what they should do, Otonashi closed the curtains and Yuri took down the screen.

"Our next operation will be taking revenge of the Tenshi Area Invasion Plan. We will commence in three days, no more or less."

Everyone gasped because they all have to prepare themselves in just three days tops! Rika asked while pushing back her glasses if this was such a good idea since last time it failed. But Yuri brought out her hand and moved away her chair to reveal a boy with short orange hair and rectangle glasses.

"How did he do that?"

"Four eyes," Takamatsu cursed silently.

"Holy shit, why the hell was he behind you? Is he a rapist or a stalker? I always wanted to have one, but I never got one! I'll give you Hikaru for him!"

"What the hell, Keitii! I thought we're together?"

"If she dumbs you, I can-"

"Hell no, Skyla."

Skyla growled as her sister glared cruelly at Alexa, but it did not matter because the boy who everyone now met his Takeyama. But everyone thought that this was a joke because he looks so scrawny and does not seem useful. Noda scoffs at him and brought forth his halberd, he pointed at Takeyama and decided to see if he can prove himself worth to join the mission. But that is when Takeyama started saying numbers from the pi and numbers came out of his mouth while they circled around the dimwitted Noda, Emiko tried to save him but was affected by the dredged Pi and fell to the ground.

"Oh, my god! I didn't know he could cook pie!"

"Four eyes."

"Oyama, this is so not moe at all!" Megumi was so afraid that she hid behind him.

"Yes, our weakness is that we are all stupid." Yuri said evilly. "In our last invasion plan, we displayed a clear lack of intelligence. This time, by using the man who made a name for himself as a genius hacker, handle name 'Takeyama,' the planning team can do a detailed investigation of the area."

"Wait, that ain't his real name?" Tamaki asked.

"Must be," Takashi and Luka said in union.

"Are you two going out?" Skyla and Starry asked.

"If you could, please…" Takeyama pointed at everyone. "Call me Christ."

Cir was confused, "But where's your thorn hat? He had it when he died, right?"

Haruhi asked where the Tenshi area is and Hinata said that it is where she lives; soon Akira and Keitii wondered what kind of place she is living in. But Wake wondered why they would need a hacker for this kind of mission when they all do not really know where she lives. When Hinata told the others that they need Takeyama to hack a computer, Luka and Takashi wondered if it was a moving house! But it is known that the place will have a tighter security than before and that they need GirlDeMo to play a flashy concert.

"Understood,"

"Get chance and luck!" TK bid the team that shall go into the bell of the beast who lives in a house.

Iwasawa leaves first with her guitar inside her bag and she placed the strap around her, but she stopped for a minute and looked at her guitar. But she later on took it and starts to leave without a single word from her.

Luka was under a bridge where she was practicing hitting on some cans with her leather whip; she hit all of them perfectly and was breaking lots of sweat. She decided to go to the vending machines and get herself a drink, she walked down to the cafeteria where she took out a ten yen coin and puts it inside the machine.

She takes a bottle of water when she suddenly saw someone putting up some posters up for GirlDeMo and their concert tonight. The girl was small with long pink hair and wore the SSS uniform like her; Luka saw the GirlDeMo poster and took a sip of her water.

"Is this GirlDeMo?"

The girl was startled because she was so focused on plastering the posters that she lost side of life.

"I'm sorry,"

"Hey, you're Luka! My new senpai who is seriously tall told me that you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world and wants to get married to you!"

"Did…Takashi say that?"

"Yeah, he said so three days ago because he wanted to write a poem. He couldn't and threw it away, I read the words and I thought they were beautiful. But I tossed it away since he didn't want them. Oh, my name is Yui. It's such a please to meet you because you're dating one of the cutest guys in the Guild!"

"What?"

"Since these cute guys came here, many girls wanted to date them and so far eighty percent of Takashi's fans want to date him. But it decreased when it was announced you're his girlfriend, not to mention Hikaru and Kaoru also who are dating Keitii and Alexa. Also, did you know I'm in the diversion unit? But I'm happy with just that because I get to hear Iwasawa and the others play amazing songs!"

Luka was trying to hear what she was saying but she was talking too fast for her to even know what was what.

"Girls Dead Monster is super spectacular! They perform perfectly for an all-girl band, but did you know that they have a new member who is a keyboardist? Her name's Junie but I-"

"Wait, Junie?"

When Luka turned her head for some reason, she saw Jun walking down the hallway with Miyuki by his side. She immediately figured it out, that Jun is Junie who is dressing up as a girl! She knows this because he is the only one who she knows that can play the piano. She decided to sneak off without Yui knowing, she passed and was no longer hearing her talk.

"Iwasawa is so amazing, she is vocalist and guitarist. She even writes her own lyrics! My favorite is Crow song, her very first one since she entered Heavens Academy…" Yui carried on talking when Ai and Fujimaki sadly saw her.

"Jun, wait up! I need to speak with you."

Jun stopped with Miyuki who looked a little nervous.

"Something wrong, Luka?"

"Yeah, why are you suddenly in a girl band? You're a dude and yet you somehow got in, what gives?"

"H-how did you figure it out?" Miyuki asked fleeringly.

"Junie and Jun, minus the two last letters and you get _Jun_."

Jun clapped his hands together and begged Luka not to tell anyone about this, not even Yuri because she does not know about this. Luka was not really going to tell anybody to his relief; she just said she will keep it to herself and walked away. Jun and Miyuki were glad that Luka is so caring to them, but now that they are alone, they both blushed and walked down the empty hallways together. With holding hands tied together.

Meanwhile, Rika was at the empty class B and she was reading a comic book with funny characters when she heard the door slide. She was originally all alone, the chairs where put out with their desks and nobody would come in here during breaks. But one person did and that person was Takamatsu who was surprised to see her here.

Takamatsu took a seat near her and she asked why he is here, he replied that this is where he goes when he has time to think about something. Rika guessed that it is about his past which she got correct.

"At least you're luck to not remember them, I do…"

"You do?"

"Yeah, painful as shit," She said. "I thought I was better off alone and crap, didn't know it would cost someone's life."

"Don't mind me asking, but what happened to you?"

Rika placed the manga book down, "Just promise me you won't hate me, because everyone does before I died."

Takamatsu nodded and was prepared to hear what she has to say.

"It all started at my middle school, I dated the cutest guy in school and I did…things with him. His name is John. I was fourteen when I lost my virginity; I was fine with it anyway. But when we broke up, I realized I was pregnant with his child, I thought he would help me…but he didn't believe me and I had to leave home."

"You were kicked out?"

"Yep, lived in the streets as a teen and got an abortion. Regretted that ever since, I had to sell my body in the streets like a dog when one day, I met this really good looking guy who helped me get my shit together."

"Yeah, then what happened?"

"He died protecting me from these people who tried to find me; I was a rich girl and was valuable. I got myself killed in the process."

Takamatsu was left with wide eyes and shock; he could not believe this kind of life she had been through. Rika asked him if he knew what was the worst part about her life, she told him that he loved the man who saved her and he was going to purpose to her. Takamatsu could not believe the sadness she been through, why would someone hate her when she been through so much?

"The reason why you would hate me is…is that I planned on killing him."

"What? But why?"

"I was greedy and I needed money, which was the worst thing that I ever thought."

"That was the old past, now you shouldn't care about it anymore."

"Oh, so you know what it's like to sell yourself in the streets just to get food and shelter? Did you know how it feels to lose someone you once cared and thought they loved you? Did you ever think for one minute if you were John and think that you should help the poor girl who you got pregnant?"

"…no…"

Rika seemed to won the battle, but Takamatsu looked up to her and stared deeply at her.

"But I know what you been through, I was your best friend as a child! What _I _can't believe is that you remember that shithead John and not me. That seriously pissed me off, and I had a crush on you and yet you never knew it!"

"Wait, how do I know you?"

Takamatsu took something out of his pocket; it was a sliver locket that was in the shape of a heart. Rika realized that she has the same on as well; she fished it out of her neck and brought it out! They both opened their lockets to see themselves as children.

"I can't believe we're both dead,"

"I didn't believe it either, but now you understand that I was there too. So you should stick by me when the going gets tough, all right?" He brought out his hand and smiled to her.

Rika looked at him, got up and instead of shaking his hand; she hugged him with tears shedding down her face. He hugged her too, they were really glad that they could be together. Meanwhile, Haruhi and Wake were walking together and drinking some orange juice. That is when they passed classroom block A where they heard some music playing. They both peeked inside to see all of the girls playing together in perfect harmony, but that is when everyone stopped because Hisako broke her guitar string.

"Okay, break time." Iwasawa took her electric guitar away and saw the two eavesdroppers.

She decided to go and hang out with them while drinking her bottle of water; all three of them sat together and started to talk. Iwasawa asked if they remember their pasts, Wake did not tell his but Haruhi said she remembers hers. Iwasawa looked a little sad; she was hoping that they did not remember their painful memories.

"Who are the others?"

"Luka, Alexa, Hikaru and Kaoru told me their side of the story," Wake said. "Not to mention Akira and Emiko alongside with-"

"In other words, your group told everyone their story?"

Wake nod once.

"Jeez, looks like everyone is having a memory party and I'm not invited," Iwasawa admitted with a smirk.

"Why would you say something like that? Do you remember you past?"

"Yeah, unlike Yuri's, mine is pretty much normal," She took a sip of her water. "My parents fought all the time, I didn't have a room to stay in…so I would crouch down near a corner and cover my ears with my hands to block off their fights. My only escape would be my little world; I could never rest in peace without them or anyone else.

"But that's when I discovered a band called _Sad Machine._ The vocalist had the same situation like I did, I heard that when things were painful for her, she'd cover her ears with headphones and escape to the world of music. I tried too. It was like everything that I knew were blown away, the vocals screamed for me. They grieved for me. The people who put on the act of common sense were all wrong and the ones who cried were right! We, the lonely, were more human.

"They screamed at the abused, beat it down and destroyed it like dust. They…saved me. I first met my guitar one day abandoned in the cold pouring rain, and that's the time when I began to sing. Even in an empty life of mine, I had many songs that I sang to everyone. I was smart and people wanted me to go to high collages, but music was what I wanted. I never wanted to rely on my parents again.

"I took part time jobs and did auditions for recording studios, I would forever tell myself I would leave my parents when I graduated. I'd go to the city and start to sing with all of my heart. Until one day…I found myself in a bed and I was unable to speak. The doctors told me…it was cerebral contusion. It was aphasia due to a stroke.

"It happened when my parents fought and I tried to stop them, my dad hit my head with a beer bottle and that's what caused me to never speak or move again. I cursed God and my fate…"

"Iwasawa!"

"Oh, Hisako? Okay."

Iwasawa got up and started to walk away when she passed a water bottle to Wake, saying he could kept it since he finished his orange juice. They both could tell in her eyes were unfairness of the fate she was put in, it seems that everyone has a harsh life. But nobody was afraid of turning into a water flea; they are all ready to fight God and his demonic deeds. Will they have someone to look after these fighters who rebel to God?

"Got it? The operation this time will be carried out with the bare minimum number of people," Yuri explained to everyone. "It will take place at nineteen hundred hours. Operation start!"

NPCs started to gather in the sports hall, but there were only few that were going in the hall. But Iwasawa was determine to play for everyone, so she gave out the wave signal and the curtains started to pull back to reveal the Girl Dead Monster band. Meanwhile, Hinata was using some wires to unlock a door keyhole and was able to hack it. Matsuhita opened the door and with his gun pointing towards the room, everyone started to charge inside the room which was very dark.

"Clear,"

"Clear,"

"Right, infiltration successful." Yuri said. "Haruhi, close the door."

Haruhi was behind the others and she closed the door, but it was so dark that she could not see anything. So she put her hand on the wall to see if she could find the light, but when she switched on the lights, it revealed to be just an ordinary room! It had a bed that was just made, a computer, a book shelf with different colored books stacked and a white closet. Haruhi was making a big deal and saying that this is trespassing, but everyone made Haruhi switch the lights off before they are spotted.

Otonashi was making a big deal out of this and Haruhi, who was carrying some duct tape for some reason, slaps some on his mouth to shut up. Takeyama was starting up the computer which is a Macrosoft Winding XO computer, but they needed a password in order to access it. Takeyama took out his laptop and plugs it in; this is where he shall demonstrate his skills. Noda seemed impressed a little and said out loud that he is not so useless after all.

Meanwhile, Iwasawa and her band were playing on until they finally made the end to Crow song. All of the NPCs who joined in cheered and wanted to hear more of their music, Iwasawa was exhausted but decided to play their next song for everyone. Hisako immediately knew what it was just by looking at her expression.

"_Alchemy?" Hisako was wondering why she is playing that song now._

Everyone played in perfect moments of their music, Iwasawa started to sing her Alchemy music that was popular with all of the people down here. Soon more people started coming to this because of this song, this was a popular song. But that is when the ugly ass teachers started coming in because it was way past their bed time and the music was loud. The NPCs started to help Iwasawa out by trying to make the teachers go away so they could hear the songs in peace but failed.

Iwasawa knew trouble was afoot, but that is when she saw her…Tenshi.

"_Everyone, give us your strength…no, we'll make it with our own!"_

Meanwhile, Takeyama was still hacking the computer and everyone watched him in awe.

"Done, Takeyama?"

"It's a cracking-password program which should be almost done. Also, please call me Christ."

That is when the screen said complete and Yuri suddenly smashed in Takeyama across his face to look at the computer, so did Hinata at the other side.

"Should we put it in a hard disk?"

"No, she'll know that! Takeyama, show us the suspicious data!"

"It's Christ!" Takeyama pushed a button and it revealed a list of all students!

"Aren't those the NPCs? Wait, our names are in there!"

Yuri took out her walkie talkie and was given some bad news; Tenshi is coming back due to the concert being stopped. Everyone was depressed because they did not get any information, but in the sports hall, the band was restrained and the NPCs are trying to stop all of the teachers.

"Stop it!

"Leave them alone!"

"Their music supports us!"

"We were just being lenient till now," One teacher said. "Don't get cocky!"

Tenshi saw the whole thing but decided to go back; one teacher said that they will be confiscating all the instruments. Iwasawa was looking that the gym teacher who picked up her guitar, he said he will be throwing the guitar away.

"Don't touch it…"

"What?"

"Don't…DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Iwasawa screamed at him.

Iwasawa got up and actually did a head-butt on the teacher while grabbing her guitar. Hisako kicked some ass and started running upstairs; she was getting into the control panel. One teacher tried to stop her but the blonde girl stopped him by grabbing his leg and made him trip. Iwasawa was carrying her guitar and Hisako was inside the control panel, Iwasawa plugged her guitar and Hisako pushed a switch upwards.

Iwasawa started to play her guitar; she was humming along the song before she sang. The NPCs listened and everyone just watched her play the guitar.

_There's no curtain call_

_And there's no point in life at all_

_If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal_

_I can't see a darn thing_

_But could it be that the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me…_

_They're souls like me and you_

_Who aren't aware of what they do_

_Always laughing in the face of danger and truth_

Hisako got on the computer and made all of the speakers hear her song so everyone could. Tenshi also heard this and stopped to listen, she then turned back to the sports hall! Meanwhile, everyone went back the mission and Takeyama started typing again. They now have some information about her and her skills that she uses against everyone. Yuri was remembering all of the tactics she used against her and was both happy she has some answers and angered that she did this by herself.

_Can't they see right through their hazy glee?_

_That nothing good comes of rushing in blindly_

_I'll keep moving on, no matter what may come my way_

_And I'll sing, not fearing what they say_

_Deep in my heart I know for sure_

_That you are hurt, feel insecure and surly crying_

_Because you are only human_

_These tears of mine_

_Are screaming out "It's not a lie" and as I cry_

_I want to thank you, for showing me_

_What I could be_

_I won't let go_

_Oh, thank you…_

She played her guitar more, remembering all of the things she did before she died and how she was happy to sing for everyone.

_Try with all your might_

_But dreams only live in the night_

_I'm so tired of them always being out of reach_

_We don't realize_

_That the defeat's a disguise_

_Our fight spirit the flame of our souls_

_So I'll wait by that door, no matter what may come my way_

_And holding out my hand, I will say_

_If you are crushed, if you are hurt_

_Here is the strength and the confidence you have misplaced_

_If you feel down, listen for My Song_

_These tears of mine are screaming out _

_I found you on this gray world_

_Without any blue, but you showed me…every color_

_I'll hold your hand_

_And won't let go_

_Oh, thank you…_

This was her life, to go on singing all the time for everyone to hear. She started to tear up, this was her life…she finally found peace….and disappeared into the light. Everyone did not know what happen, but some of them do, she was gone forever. But her guitar was still here, shining brightly in the light.

"So we got some new info?"

"Tenshi can develop new tactics by herself," Yuri said, pacing back and forth in the room. "And strangely, is looks like she's doing it the same way we make our weapons."

"What does that mean?" Tamaki asked.

Yuri stopped, "I'm not certain of it, so I won't say anything yet."

"I'll bring up the next issue," Takamatsu said, bring out a guitar. "Where did Iwasawa disappear to?"

"She accepted herself," Yuri said. "That's all there is to it."

_"So, there is another way to go, huh?"_

T.B.C

Will everyone…disappear?

Will more fates be tangled in fear?

Will we fight on?


	19. Chapter 19

I hope Iwasawa looks after us!

Please review and like!

Chapter nineteen: Baseball

* * *

"I can't believe Iwasawa's gone,"

Haruhi was standing near the window where the sunlight passes through the room with its bright light. She was wearing her SSS team uniform like any other girl, but what is different about her is that her hair started to grow more into a bob haircut.

Haruhi was sad, she did not know much about Iwasawa and yet she is gone. Wake was on her bed, lying with his arms folded and a bored face. Haruhi was looking out the window and was wondering what ever happened to Iwasawa, is she back in her old life again or is she a different person? What she hopes is that Iwasawa will be happy for what she did.

"Haruhi, you shouldn't feel bad. Maybe…if you ever pass on, you could see her again."

"But…won't I turn into a water flea?"

Wake brought himself up, walked to her and hugged her from behind.

"I'm not gonna let that happen,"

Her heart started to beat; she wondered what kind of feeling was this because it was so painful when he would do something like that. Hug her, kiss her, anything makes her heart skip an agonizing beat that carried on going until he finally stopped.

"Haruhi, remember when you said we couldn't have sex because we didn't have a condom?"

"Yeah,"

Wake went through his pocket and took out a pink packet with a condom rolled inside! Haruhi could not believe it; her mouth was wide open as she stared at the packet. Wake told her that he got this from another group who were sent to check out the city, they took some stuff and found a bunch of condoms. They thought about selling these someday, but he said that he is not going to force her into having sex now.

He puts the packet back on and stared at Haruhi, she was mortified that he has something like this and just bluntly showed it to her.

"Haruhi, are you all right?"

She shook her head, "Uh, yeah!"

Wake smirked, he never really smiled before and Haruhi noticed it.

"Wake, why don't you ever smile?"

"Because I don't really know how, I just smirk or don't do anything."

Wake pets her hair, he smirked once more and Haruhi stared at his smooth lips. She really wanted to kiss them very badly, she suddenly found herself tiptoeing as high as she could so she could reach for his mouth. Wake suddenly took her and pressed his lips to hers, and they did a wonderful kiss together which felt like fireworks shooting out in the sky. They both were deep in trance with each other, but Haruhi started to lose her strength from her feet and they both fell on top of the bed!

{Lemon Start}

"Haruhi, are you all right?"

Haruhi did not answer; she looked up to him with her kind brown eyes that sparkled at the sight of his presence. She was on top of him and he was at the bottom, so she started to undo his tie for his hoodie. But Wake grabbed her wrists and had the idea that she wanted to do this for him, but he was wrong because when she stared at him, she knew what she is going to do and was prepared for it. That is when she found herself at the bottom of Wake who was on top of her; he went down to her neck and smirks on it.

He starts to suck and kiss her neck to find a weak spot, he found one and starts to suck it deliciously, hearing Haruhi groaning loudly. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, he looks up to her to suddenly be kissed by her. Their tongues were intertwining together; up and down as they both explore each other and their mouths. His right hand decided to explore her body and went under her skirt, but when he went in to touch her private place, she did not wear her underwear.

He looks at her, stopping to take a breath and she only mimics his smirk. She starts undoing her shirt and leaves three buttons left for him to undo for her, he starts to undo her buttons slowly and he took his right on her right breast. He starts messaging her right breast while he bends down and sucks on her left nipple; he licked it teasingly which made Haruhi blush and groan with pleasure.

But that is when there was a knock on the door.

{Lemon end}

"Hello, Haruhi? Yuri wants everyone in for our next mission." Kyoya said from outside.

"All right, I'll be out in ten minutes," Haruhi called out.

"Should I wait for you?"

"No, you can go on ahead!"

Kyoya was suspicious, but he shrug off that feeling and left Haruhi. It looks like their romantic moment was vanished when Kyoya knocked on the door. Wake got off of Haruhi as she starts to button back her shirt, but she realized that she is not wearing a bra or underwear.

"Sorry about that," Haruhi apologized.

"It's all right; we could always do it another time. But you caught me by surprise when you didn't wear your bra or panties."

"Yeah, I was waiting when we could…do 'it' together."

Wake went up to her and pats her head, "It's okay, maybe next time." He smirks at her which made her blood flow to her cheeks.

Meanwhile, everyone was all accounted for in the principal room except for Wake and Haruhi. A girl from before who was called Yui was in front of everyone.

"The name's Yui! It's nice to meet you." She did a cute pose.

"Who's this?" Hinata asked.

"Weren't you paying attention, Hinata?"

Everyone was wondering why this girl is even bothering to join the GirlDeMo, she is just a groupie who loves them and she tried her best to prove it.

"Listen, Girl Dead Monster is a rock band," Takamatsu explained. "Do you want it to turn into an idol unit or something?"

"No, I can sing!" Yui protest. "Listen and judge for yourself!"

She took out her electric guitar, some speakers and a radio that she will sing along to.

"Well, she got the look," Noda admitted.

She pushes the play button on her radio and starts to play.

_7 AM and I'm already up  
Rushing to beat the dawn  
I'm tying on my scarf  
"Good Morning"  
I'm gone_

Walking to class, I've got a skip in my step  
My senses begin to heal  
I hold the everyday with strength that I can feel  
Because you opened my eyes  
I know this has to be real

Showering me with falling stars  
Memories of us, when time was ours

It's like I'm near you  
Like I can almost hear you

Whispering inside my heart  
Willing all my hopes and dreams to start  
Like colors into art

My wish has come true  
I'm glad I found you  
I'll always love you

"YAY, EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR COMING!" Yui was moving about so much that she accidently kicked her microphone stand, it hits it on top of the roof and broke it, and also the wire got around her neck…causing her to choke.

Everyone gasped and Takamatsu asked if this is part of the performance which was totally not as she planned it to be. Fujimaki asked if this was a death metal thing that people do in death metal bands now. TK only said crazy baby which made Akira blush furiously because he is talking about Yui. Minutes later, someone cut the wire already and Yui fell to the ground.

"She's really bubbly and tomboyish," Yuri admitted "the complete opposite of the cool beauty that Iwasawa had."

"I don't know if she's fit to be the main vocalist of GirlDeMo," Rika said as she pushed up her glasses.

Everyone decided to go and just look for another person who will take the main vocalist position, but Yui shouted at them so they could pay attention to what she has to say. Since she can sing and is a big fan of Iwasawa, she knows all of the lyrics of GirlDeMo songs. Hinata and Emiko thought her singing had no appeal, Luka and Takashi agreed to this and Yami thought that they should give her a chance.

"Hey! Don't cut off a budding flower with vague comments like that! Is that how seniors act all the time?" Yui shouted out loud.

"So noisy," The twins mutter together in union.

"Reminds me of me!"

"Well, she does have motivation," Noda commented.

"What should we do?" Oyama asked Yuri.

"She has passion, at least," Yuri admitted.

"Bet she's just trying to be trendy," Fujimaki said as he put his sword behind his neck.

Yami decided to step in by saying that they should let the GirlDeMo decided for them, since they have more experience for music and singing. Yui could not believe it, she was actually going to meet the band face-to-face, and her favorite is Hisako which Ai mentally gagged on herself. She said that she could not get over her murderous riffs and she always wanted to know what is on her mind. Hinata decided to be blunt and say that she shall never be in the band if she acts like a stalker.

"We won't be able to pull of big operations during the ball game tournament with the band at state," Yuri sighed to herself.

"Wait, the school has a ball game tournament like any other school?" Mitsukuni asked out loud.

"Well, since this is a 'normal' school, it would make since that all the NPCs would do things like other schools do," Mercy explained to Mitsukuni who blushed from afar.

"We're going to participate, of course,"

"Won't we disappear?" Mercy decided to ask.

"Illegally, we're going to participate illegally. Listen, everyone. Go and gather your team players to make a team for the baseball game. Any team that does poorly on this mission will…be subject to a punishment more fearsome than death."

Everyone was scared of her, but Mercy did not care about the punishment.

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

Otonashi was wondering if Yuri is starved for action since people cannot do anything else, but Hinata said that it is their duty to stay in shape. Hinata placed his hand on his shoulder and said something very disturbing.

"I need you,"

"Are you…"

"Hinata, I had no idea you process feelings for men!" Emiko gushed as Renge and the other took out cameras to take pictures.

"No! I'm talking about the team! We need to be in this team, Otonashi. Emiko, Renge and her friends we'll join us."

Otonashi asked who else will join them and he said that they shall first go to Hisako, but when they found her in the cafeteria later on, she was already in a team.

Hinata could not believe it, "You joined Takamatsu's group?"

Hisako nodded and Hinata could not believe this and asked her why did Hisako not waited for him; she bluntly said that she does not understand why she would wait to join him. She even said that Takamatsu and his team are better than his, right on his face! She leaves a sadden Hinata who was tendered by Emiko and Renge. Now they decided to go and see if Matsuhita will join their team, Otonashi gave him some positive encouragement by saying that he will diffidently join them. He agreed and said Matsuhita will wait for him, but that is when they saw Wake and Haruhi going up to them.

"Hey, are you guys forming a team?"

"Yeah, will you join?"

"Depends on what Yuri's going to do if we lose," Wake said.

"Oh, she'll use these weird toys that make everyone's butt-"

"We'll join." Wake said, arm locking Haruhi around her neck so she would not escape.

It was settled, there was now Otonashi, Hinata, Wake, Haruhi, Emiko and Renge who are now forming a team. They went to the gymnasium near the rear where Matsuhita was practicing with a girl with pink hair and strawberry colored eyes. He and her wore a judo uniform and were practicing before the game; Hinata could not believe that he said that. Hinata asked why he did not wait for him and he replied that Takeyama will give him any udon meat tickets he picks up.

The girl with pink hair however asked if she could join, she said she is good at running. Her name is Straw which did not make any since to them but they decided to turn to TK. Otonashi asked why they call him that and he said that nobody knows his real name. But when they found him, he was shaking hands with Takamatsu. But worse of all is that Rika, Cir and Akira were with him, they did not want to be with Hinata.

So they went to the teacher block rear where Hinata was getting angrier by the minute.

"Hahaha," Said a voice, when they turned their heads, it was Yui with a proud look.

"Oh, it's Miss Screaming Death Metal Vocalist, everyone."

Yui ran up to him, "Do I look something like that to you? Well, you're short on players, right? I can be useful, you know!"

"_Wait, if she gets hit by a ball, it's a dead ball," Hinata thought. "Then the other team will lose! That is useful!"_

"Okay, kid, you're in!"

"Your line of reasoning just now is dripping on your nose!" Yui shouted and suddenly kicked him at the back of his head!

"Uh…this is getting out of hand, isn't it?" Otonashi asked Wake and Haruhi.

"Yeah, they're like a troubled couple," Haruhi said.

Yui was fighting with Hinata and they were both in pain, but she is now in the team so there is nothing he can do about it.

"So let Yui-nyan join your team!" Yui said.

"Say that again?" Hinata asked deeply.

"Yui-nyan!" She mewed like a kitty.

And once more, Hinata started to attack her by making her play a game of uncle! She was shouting uncle when he was leg locking her neck. After that, they decided to go and see Shiina in the gymnasium storeroom. When they went inside, it was dark and spooky with all the sport equipment lying in dust all the time. But that is when they saw Shiina in the corner and demanded to know what they want.

"We were looking for you, are you good at baseball?"

"I never been tested,"

"You are good, let's play some baseball!"

"Ever since that day…I've been pondering how I lost out to the new members out here. I should have surpassed you three in every way, at all aspect of that operation. If there were one thing I lacked, it would be concentration. Even at that day, I've kept this broom balanced on my fingertip."

She went to them to show the broom perfectly on her fingertip, the others could not believe that she was overreacting about this and Yui whispered to Renge that she is an idiot. Renge agreed because this was like an anime girl who tries to get more screen time than the main characters.

"This is a good opportunity," Shiina said. "Let's go, kiddies." She was waiting for them to fight her as she balanced her broom.

"Can we do this at baseball?"

"If we must, I will see all of your strength is good."

"Okay, we got more members!"

"Let's go to Noda!" Emiko cheered.

"But we have enough team players," Hinata winced.

"But what if one of us gets tired?"

So that was decided that they shall ask Noda to join their team, he was at the below contact bridge two riverbank where he practices his halberd skills. Emiko was blushing because Noda was not wearing his shirt, revealing a six pack which made her secretly drool. Nobody wanted him for some reason and they decided to have him, because he can hit well. When they went up to him, he acted all cocky in front of them.

"So you come at last," Noda pointed his halberd at Otonashi. "It's time to settle this once and for all!"

"How about we do this in the baseball game to see who's strongest?" Renge stammered, trying to cool the situation.

"Why?"

Emiko comes in, "I talked to Yuri three days ago and asked what type of guys she liked, and she likes strong types like you! So you can prove yourself that you're better than him."

Noda thought for a moment but joins in the group. Now they have enough team members to join, but they still needed some more. But all of the others were taken already; Shiina still did not put down her broom and Yui decided to test her concentration by attacking her. But after all the missed kicks, she lost and Shiina still had the broom on her fingertip. Otonashi tried to stop them and asked for Hinata for help, but Hinata was in a daze.

Emiko placed her hand on his shoulder and that freighted him, Renge asked if he was all right and he said that he just lost it for a second. But now it was time for them to go and play some good old fashion baseball, when they made it, the other Afterlife teams made it to the first round. When they went in, an NPC could not believe that another team wanted to play baseball. Noda was busy drawing on the ground with his halberd with Emiko who used a stick, Shiina still was holding her broom and Hinata was able to persuade the NPC boy to let them use the field.

It was settled that Otonashi will go first, but Noda wanted to go first. Hinata was able to tell him they will use him last, Hinata will go second and Shiina will be third. They need to get seven points higher than the other team to get a cold game.

"You ready, guys? Fight!" He cheered.

But nobody joined him, so Otonashi and some others weakly cheered.

"A staggering lack of unity," Emiko and Hinata mutter in union.

The game later on begun, Otonashi wore a helmet and had the bat tightly in his hands. He concentrated very hard and the pitcher threw the ball, Otonashi hits it and it was speeding through the field! Everyone except for Shiina and Wake cheered for this, but that all changed rather quickly…

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" Noda shouted as he hits the ball with his halberd to him.

Otonashi had to hit the ball with his bat and he does so very powerfully.

"That's more like it!"

Soon, it was turning into some kind of Ping-Pong battle between them since they hit the ball to each other over and over. Hinata was shouting at them because that was not how baseball goes, they were both out and Renge thought that these people are idiots. Time had passed and Noda was the first to hit a home run, Emiko had to become the pitcher and Noda is the catcher.

"Give me your best shot, Emiko!"

Emiko threw the ball as hard as she could and made a perfect strike, but Noda got up and threw it back because it was a weak throw! Emiko got pissed and throws it at him, he catches it and they started throwing the ball at each other.

"You two stop playing with yourselves!"

"That wrong in a million ways," Renge said and blushed.

"Even death can't cure idiocy," Yui said.

Time pasted and Hinata and the team were starting to win, but in the bushes, a girl with headphones and blonde hair that is tied in pigtails was talking to Yuri about their progress. Yuri was impressed that all of the teams are winning, and it was all because they did not want to be given the punishment worse than death. Yuri was looking through her binoculars and held on to her walkie talkie, she could see all of the progress in her office.

"Most of the subjects who failed and revised the punishment turned mad or suffered personality changes." The girl said through the walkie talkie.

"That's right! Wait, what kind of punishment game is that, Yusa?"

"I've never had one myself."

"I've never given one that ba-"She stopped because she saw Tenshi and her team. "Looks like we got her to show up."

Meanwhile, down at the field, everyone was looking at Tenshi and her team in a violent way because they were their enemy.

"Your team is not registered for participation in this tournament," Tenshi said.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Hinata asked.

A boy stepped in; Straw saw him and looked down so he would not recognize her for some unknown reason.

"I'm the student council vice president, Naoi." He said. "We have created a student council team, and we will remove your team with our own."

"So that means your team is in a baseball club?" Renge asked unbelievably.

Tenshi only nod.

"Yep, there's no way we can win this…"

"Ha, keep your heads clean for us, losers*!" Yui shouted.

{She's trying to say, 'keep your necks clean'-'be prepared for an ass whopin''}

Hinata attacked her once again and this was starting to get too far out of hand. Naoi and his team left them first but tried to look at Straw, who kept her head low and walked away with her team. Soon time had pasted yet again and the two teams from Takamatsu and Takeyama have lost, their last hope was for Hinata who Yuri could not believe. Now it was time, the battle of the best baseball team had arrived for them. Luckily, they were starting to win this game and are getting the most points! They were winning so much and showed their strength, Otonashi was ready to pitch when Hinata called a time out.

"This is bad," Hinata said. "It's hard to hold off these baseball regulars. And our outfield is crap, too."

Hinata turned his head around because he was bored, but he looked again to see Matsuhita eating a bowl of udon! Another girl with pink hair was next to him and eating udon, but her hair is short around her neckline.

Haruhi said, "I had an extra ticket, so I gave it to him."

"It was you?" Hinata was so happy. "All right, this is great! He doesn't forget his debts over food!" He suddenly arm locked Yui even though she did nothing to him.

It was actually great to have him, all of the strikes were all taken and he nailed every ball that tried to surpass him.

"We're changing pitchers," Tenshi decided.

But no matter what, they kept hitting and missing but they still fought in the game.

"We're gonna win this!" Yuri squealed. "Not bad at all, guys! Has there ever been a time when things have gone this far outside Tenshi's plans? Serves you right!" She starts to giggle until it turned into a demonic laughter.

"Yurippe, you sound like a villain." Yusa said.

It was time for a time out and everyone was pooped, they all fell to the ground and groan in pain from all of this work. Wake, Haruhi, Otonashi and Emiko went up to Hinata and think that they should change up a little. Hinata was in a daze again, when Emiko touched him again, he snapped out of it.

"It's nothing, just something from long ago,"

"What was it?"

"It was an important match," Hinata said.

"You're shaking," Emiko said worryingly.

"I don't remember clearly, I was in a baseball team and we were aiming for Koushien. It was seriously hot, and my mouth tasted like dirt. It was the finals of the regional tournament. Last innings, two outs, runners on second and third. It was a simple fly ball to second. Everyone knew where it was going to land…

"But I don't remember catching it or not….Well, if I'd caught it there's no way I'd forget, right? I'm sure I missed it. Everyone hated me, calling me a bad luck charm and crap. I was about to leave when one of my senpai's came to me. He gave me some drugs for me to calm down."

"Will you…disappear?"

"No way," Hinata scoffed. "What's that all of a sudden?"

Emiko was worried, but they have to carry on playing this game. Otonashi became pitcher and was ready to throw the ball that will affect everyone and their future; some held their breathing while some bit their nails. Otonashi threw a powerful bottom throw that would surely hit Noda, but it did not and the player hit the ball into the air…where Hinata was going to catch it!

"HINATA!" Emiko, Haruhi and Otonashi cried as they raced to him.

They all ran to him, but yet they were too far away to stop him on time…who will save him was unknown to this tale about people who rebel against God. Hinata was preparing to catch it, he felt…pure about him and he never felt something like this before in his whole life….

"YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Yui screamed and tackled him, making him lose the ball.

Everyone could not believe this…Yui actually saved his life and yet he was all pissed about it. Soon they were attacking each other and Emiko, Otonashi and Haruhi started to laugh. They could not believe that this was happing; such a wonderful ending came to them. Noda and the others however were pissed about this and could not believe they lost.

"You two…" Yuri mutters. "Just disappear please."

* * *

T.B.C

Will everyone disappear?

Who will it be next?

Will it be someone we only knew?


	20. Chapter 20

Hope you like this!

Please review and like!

Chapter twenty: Pasts

* * *

"So it's today already?" Yuri said, looking out the window.

Ever since five days ago, all of the loser teams were punished by going to fasting which means they could not eat for five days before. Five days later, they were all nice and were full of food, but everyone was wondering what Yuri was talking about. Yuri said that the exams are coming and this is the perfect opportunity to destroy Tenshi, making her lose the exams by sabotaging her exam papers. Thus making her lose her reputation and be kicked out of the student council.

The teams who are going to do this are Rika, Cir, herself, Otonashi, Hinata, Oyama, Takamatsu and Takeyama. The rest are free and not need to worry about anything else, the operation started and everyone left. Mercy was leaving and she carried her white umbrella, she changed her dark Lolita outfit into a lighter one.

"Hey, wait up!" Mitsukuni caught up to her.

"What is it?"

"I…well, I was wondering…if you would like to go on…a date with me."

"That's all?"

"We-well, I bet you have some plans already and I sure you don't wanna-"

Mercy stormed off for a moment but stopped, she waited for Mitsukuni to catch up and they both walked together.

"Could we go to my room? I forgotten something and I need it."

"Oh, sure!"

They walked down the hallways, went down the stairs and walked all the way to the girl dorms. Mercy unlocks her room and went inside, Mitsukuni waited for her outside and when she came back, she took with her a black plush doll cat with a missing button for an eye.

"This is Felix, my pet cat I cuddly with."

"He's so adorable; I have a toy bunny I carry all the time. Her name is Usa-chan."

"Mitsukuni, what happened before you…died?"

"Oh, that stuff happened like a flash. First...I know Haruhi, she went to my school and we were great friends like the others. But when she died, we all went to her funeral, and when we all left and got in the limo…we drove off to only get hit by a truck."

"I'm sorry you and everyone went through that, but may I ask why Luka is with Takashi? I see them kiss together all the time."

"Ah, those two met before. They secretly went on dates when they met, after a while; they both had sex and become a couple. She had a terrible life, she was admired for her beauty from afar and a stalker killed her."

They were walking as they talked and saw a vending machine; Mitsukuni went to give her and him a drink. He took out a coin, puts it inside and pushed a button to get two sodas. But the machine decided to be a bitch and not give him the drinks, so he kicked it to only hurt his foot in the kick. Mercy secretly giggled and Mitsukuni blushed, but they were able to get their drinks.

"Well, later on, Luka told him about her past and Takashi protected her ever since. That's how they got close."

"How about that boy name Wake?"

"His life was worse, he lived his life in a gang and he was hanged the same day that Haruhi was murdered. His mother never loved him and was a prostitute, never really cared or understood him."

"How about Akira or Emiko, they seem like sisters."

"Akira lived a life where her mother ruins her life and Emiko was bullied and never cared about anyone. Also, I remember this girl named Lily Jay Hunter who lived a terrible life. She was abused so much, that now even when she's dead, she still has those scars all around her."

"Where is she now?"

"She's now helping the group by working undercover for any other things going up unexpectedly, like the city disappearing."

"Wait, the city I heard disappeared?"

"Yeah, nobody knew what happened and no news has been heard. But right now, word is that other people will come occasionally sometimes if we're lucky to have more new members in this group."

"For a newbie, you seem to have already understood all of this in just a few minor days."

"I guess, goes to show if you stay here, you think like everyone else."

They found themselves at the rear end of the gymnasium and finishing their sodas; Mercy was holding on to Felix tightly and was amazed about him. But she did not want to admit such a thing to him and decided to remain quiet. Mitsukuni asked what happened to her, it caught her by surprise and she knew she has to confess since he did.

"Well, my parents committed suicide for some reason. I never knew why, my aunt Helen sent me to the asylum because I went mute. I was treated like a dog…I died during lobotomy, they never got permission and I died. So they wrote that I committed suicide."

"So you never knew why they killed themselves? Your parents, I mean."

"It was a complete mystery."

Mitsukuni and Mercy were sitting together on a huge rock and he was there just listening this sad tale that she has been through. She never knew what happened to her parents and that was terrible to not know.

"Well, if I were your lover, I would protect you no matter what!"

"Did you say lover?"

"I-I-I mean friend!" Mitsukuni stammered. "Yeah, I mean-"

But suddenly in a quick flash, Mercy kissed Mitsukuni in the mouth and they gave each other a sweet kiss that tastes like honey. The sweet taste left their mouths and they decided to go back to Heavens Academy, but they walked together with their hands holding together. Meanwhile, Tamaki and Yami were bored so they decided to go into the library. But that changed because when they went inside, they got kicked out because the last time they went, they were so noisy that everyone left the library.

"Hey, Yami," Tamaki said, walking down the hall. "How did you…die?"

"Um…before I died, I was disabled from walking so I been in a wheelchair my life. I was bullied and tormented by others, until I passed a girl who was weeping her heart out. When I was able to help her, I thought about helping the emotion and overcoming their situations, but that all changed when me and Suzie went to a friend's house and I got trapped in a fire. I burnt to death."

Tamaki gulped, "That's really bad, and how you died was horrible."

"It's just unfair; I bet I opened up her wounds again…now she's suffering every day, unless she commits suicide already."

Tamaki was feeling horrible, his eyes were filled with sorrow that Yami saw and mimic the same expression. She stopped and gave him a hug from behind, she wanted him to be happy again like always was. He could feel the pain in his heart and the hug he was given, when she was done, he turned to her and bended down because she is so small like a child. Then he suddenly kissed her on the lips, he did not understand why he wanted to do this, but he was glad that Yami did not react too much from this kiss when she kissed him back.

But behind from them, there stood a boy wearing a dark style uniform of the NPC school outfit and wore a dark smile across his face.

"So sweet," He said sarcastically.

When they looked behind in shock, they saw him smirking deviously at them that were filled with cruelty as he smirked. He walked towards them and he was holding a shard of glasses, because on his forehead was bleeding…he actually smashed his forehead on some glass!

"Who are you?"

"My name is Pride…"

"Wh-what do you want-"

"I want Yami, unless you're prepared to fight."

Tamaki was both bewildered and weaponless; he did not know what to do in this sort of situation. Yami decided to fight Pride; she was giving Tamaki a reassuring smile and to Pride a strict face. She made herself transform into a smoky figure which caught Pride out of place but still eager to battle her, so he made the first move by running towards her and slice her into half. But since she became a dark ash smoke, she was undamaged and she went through him! She got up in the air, transformed herself into her human side and kicked him in the head.

It was not much of a battle because he passed out and dropped to the ground, he was completely useless and Tamaki went to Yami who fell to the ground because she was asleep. He decided to go the nearest nurse room and treat her himself, but while he runs to the nurse room with Yami being carried in a bride style, Ai was inside the gymnasium and was singing to herself.

She sings radiantly as her voice echoes throughout the gym, she was glad to see her voice was improving from practicing to sing. Ai decided to go and get a drink from the vending machine, but when she steps out of the door, she saw in front of her Fujimaki with a smirk. Ai looked away and went to the vending machine to get some juice; he followed her and said that she was good at singing. She blushed and refused to speak to him, she took out a coin and placed it inside, but Fujimaki pushed a button with his sword and took the drink that was once hers.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Now you're talking to me?"

"Sh-shut up, I just thought that you would be with your girlfriend. By the way, how was the party?"

"I didn't go, I told her about a hundred times I refused to go with her. Also, she's not my girlfriend, we were once together but she broke up with me because…I didn't give her what she wanted."

"And what would that be?"

"Sex,"

Ai blushed as he took out a can of coffee and gives it to Ai, she opened it and took a sip but Fujimaki was watching her drinking.

"Is something wrong?"

"I always wonder why God would want to kill a girl who's so beautiful like you,"

"That doesn't make a lick of sense."

Fujimaki looked deeply in her lilac eyes that have long lashes to go with, he went up close to her and she backed up to only hit the wall from behind. She had no place to go and she accidently dropped her coffee can as Fujimaki embraced her and kissed her mercifully. She could not believe that he was doing this to her and started to punch him as hard as she could, but he was still kissing her deeply and his mouth travels in her mouth. It took a minute for Ai to stop hitting him and melt in his kiss, when he finished the kiss, they both looked at each other while they pant and drool a little.

Ai took his face and they once more kissed again, but from the corner of the gymnasium where they could not see as they kissed…Hisako was watching the whole thing and started to cry…but she was smiling because Fujimaki finally found someone for himself. She left because she knew it was time for her to go, and she disappeared into the light and was gone forever. Meanwhile, Jun and Miyuki were at the music room where they practice before they do their concerts.

"Jun, how long did you play the piano?"

"As long as I could remember, I was young when I first started."

"Even though you have to dress up as a girl, you play really well. Hisako said so."

"Yeah, I guess it paid off playing the piano."

"Hey, Jun? Can I ask you how you got here?"

"Well, I had a brother named Kaito who was sick and needed a kidney donation but none were savable for him. So I gave him my kidney and I got an infection from the surgery, my brother got better in time as I grew weaker each day. I was sent to the hospital and there was nothing they could do, Kaito regretted having a weak kidney because since I traded mine with his, things went bleak."

"I'm sorry for you; I have something like that…only it was for my sister, Ib. She had heart problems so I decided to give my heart away. Only my heart wasn't so strong and she died like me, we both died from our hearts."

"God is evil, putting us in unfair lives, huh?"

"I gotta agree with you there, Jun. Wanna take a break and get some milk?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting a soda, I hate milk!"

And with that Miyuki and Jun walked down the hallway together, only to be stopped by a small girl with long white hair and a dark uniform from the NPCs. She glared at both of them with her scarlet red eyes and has a greedy smile that made them both shiver.

"Hey, where is my Fujimaki?"

"I don't know you, have we met?" Jun asked, puzzled by her hair.

"Miyuki, he's mine so stay the hell away from him! My name is Sloth and I challenge you to a-"But that is when she suddenly fell down and went to sleep!

"Uh…what just happened?"

"I have no idea, Miyuki. Let's go and get something to drink."

They both left and leave the girl named Sloth who was dreaming about really cute guys all around her, dazzled by her radiance. Meanwhile, Kyoya and Iris were walking together while Iris writes in her pink notebook. He knew that she was writing for some new ideas for her poems and was obviously having a hard time with one as she scratches her hair with the pencil.

"Have you ever been kissed? I'm trying to make a love poem and I can't seem to fine some good rhythms for it."

"What's the word?"

"Kiss,"

"Bliss, diss, miss or maybe something."

"Wow, I wonder why you suck at this whole poetry thing?" Iris said sarcastically.

"If you wanna know what rhythms with kiss, why don't you remember the time you got kissed?"

"I can't, I never been kissed by anyone before I died. Highly doubt I'll ever be kissed,"

"You shouldn't diss yourself so easily,"

"Speak for yourself, have you ever been raped repeated by many other people? Have you tried all of strength to run away and never get out because they somehow find you?"

"No…"

"Well, at least you had some nice stuff happen to you before you died."

"No, my father and my three brothers would expect great things for me. I bet they never went to my funeral."

Iris smirks, "It's official that we all have shitty lives."

"Unlike you, I was rich,"

"Unlike you, I know poetry." She beats him with that one.

He smirks, "You're really good, and maybe you can publish a book for people to make their own poems."

"I never really thought about that, do you think anybody would buy the book?"

"Trust me; I'll be the first one who gets to read it before anyone else."

Iris blushes deeply in scarlet red which Kyoya noticed, he smirked and they both walked down the lonely corridor. Meanwhile, Alexa was walking down an empty corridor and was carrying a basket of laundry where she planned on doing her clothes. But when she turned around, she bumped into someone and dropped all of her dirty laundry. When she looked up, she saw a boy with sparkling white hair and glaring red eyes that made Alexa shiver down her spline.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes, thank you. I'm sorry for…for hitting you…"

"Not to worry, my name is Wrath. You shouldn't worry, you just owe me something," He said with a pathetic smirk.

"Wha-what is it?"

"You get in bed with me…"

Alexa knew it was time to go after she got all of her laundry together and she starts to run away, but Wrath stalked her down to pounce from behind! He was on top while she was lying face down on the ground.

"Just give up, I'm better than you. So just come with me,"

"No!" She started to scream but nobody was here because of the exams.

"No one's here to save you, Alexa…" He purred perversely as he bites her ear.

_Hot tears were spreading down her face, "Someone, save me…!"_

"ALEXA!"

The boy looked over his shoulder to see Kaoru with a raging face that was worse than Satan himself, Kaoru took out a gun and demanded him to move away. He got up and starts to move away, Kaoru still aimed the gun at him as he checked on Alexa. But that is when Wrath pounced from behind and Kaoru dropped his gun, Alexa screamed and as helpless as Wrath starts to attack Kaoru. But that quickly changed when an arrow suddenly came out of nowhere and hit Wrath on the head.

Wrath fell down and he suddenly disappeared, to reveal Skyla holding her bow that once had an arrow before it went straight into his forehead.

"Skyla, thank god you came here!"

"No worries, goodbye."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I decided that I can forgive God for this one slipup life. Ever since I and Starry died from drowning, I decided that it wasn't our parents fault for divorcing and making me and her separate. Tell the others that I just felt like going, okay?"

"But you can still stay, if you want!"

"Nah, I feel better and I'm ready to go now…Kaoru, take good care of Alexa. She's a real keeper. And Alexa, sorry for what I've done and make sure you two invite me in your wedding!"

And, she disappeared when she waved everyone goodbye. She was really gone, never to come back again…

Meanwhile, Keitii was outside of the teacher lounge and decided to spray some stuff on their ways. So she took out her graffiti can and starts to spray some nasty stuff like 'God's shit!' or 'God, go ta hell' and other rude comments involving God. But that changed when she saw someone from the corner of her eye, she saw Hikaru with a sad face.

"Something the matter?"

"Starry…she just disappeared…"

Keitii raised an eyebrow, "She just went to get something to eat, didn't she?"

"No, she literally disappeared. She told me that you and I should be happy together. But I don't know why…"

Keitii stops grafting and goes up to him, "Is this because I'm crazy and you don't wanna be with me?"

"What? No, I want to be with you!"

"Your face says it all, I should've known that you and me were never meant to be…I'm sorry that your second choice is gone, but don't blame me for it. I just wanna find God and kill him. See ya, Hikaru."

And, she leaves Hikaru all alone who only looked down on himself. But Keitii was in more pain because as she was walking down alone, she starts to cry.

Time had passed and everyone who went in the mission to do the exams came back in utter pain, it was not mental pain that everyone thought, it was physical pain. Hinata said that they been flying, which Noda and Emiko were confused about. But after the Tenshi was talked to the student council and the teachers, she was officially kicked out of the council.

"Uh, she does have a name and it's Kanade Tachibana," Otonashi told everyone

They chose to ignore him and after a few days have passed by, everyone was announced to go into the gymnasium for a special announcement. Tachibana was up on stage with Naoi and a teacher who had white hair and wore a brown colored suit with glasses to match. He was announcing that Kanade has been resigned from the student council and Naoi, who is the vice president, was now their new student council president. Yuri was proud of the success; she decided that tonight they will have Operation Tornado to see if she does care about them.

It was time for the great operation to start and since Hisako was gone, Akira is now bassist and Yui is lead guitar and vocalist. Everyone went up on stage and when the lights flashed, they were playing a new song that was called 'Thousand Enemies' which Iwasawa created before she passed on. Rika and Takamatsu were inside the gymnasium and the decided to talk for a moment.

"So you really train in secret?" Rika asked, blushing from the thought of seeing him with a six pack.

"Yes, I do,"

"And…does Oyama seem to be having a crush on Megumi to you?"

"Megumi and Oyama seem to be close, I did do some research and figured out that they are both recently dating."

"I see… what ever happened to Oyama?"

"He was at the bank to deposit some money so he could go to college, but then he died when the bank got robbed. What happened to Megumi?"

"Well, she died in an anime convention where she was going to buy a present for her little sister's birthday. But a terrorist attack came and she was killed in the process….Wait, isn't that Tenshi? Why didn't the others attack her?"

Rika pointed her out, Takamatsu was looking for his walkie talkie but forgotten it. So Rika and Takamatsu started waving crazy to Yuri and Yusa, they pointed at Tenshi who was in the massive crowd of NPCs. Yuri took out her radio and wanted to call the others but she spied on Tenshi more, when she went to the machine that could give you your food ticket, Tenshi picked out Mapo Tofu which cost three hundred yen.

"_That's the meal that no student touches, the spicy Mapo Tofu! Why would she want to eat that?"_

"Yurippe, the audience looks like it's reached its highest level of excitement. Your orders?"

Yuri watched her trying to get out of the busy crowd and was wondering what they should do, so she ordered the fans to be turned on and they were on. The others opened the windows and the food tickets all flew out for everyone to take and eat tonight.

Otonashi was holding a ticket for Mapo Tofu and everyone could not believe that the got the thing nobody would ever touch in a lifetime. When everyone got their food and starts to eat, Otonashi took a bite of his Mapo Tofu and was shocked because it was so spicy but had a very good aftertaste. Otonashi asked Hinata and Wake to try some, so when they took a bite, they both screamed that it was super-hot but it did taste good!

"Tenshi got that one," Yuri said, not touching her food.

Everyone went silent and thought about her, Otonashi thought that she was so sad when she lost her position as president and the look on her face was traumatizing his train of thought.

"_Tenshi is human, what kind of angel would go find her favorite meal for comfort food when feeling down? She couldn't leave us be when she was the student council president because we were disruptive. So she started developing Guard Skill to counter us making weapons at Guild. Is that how things were?"_

"Is it possible…maybe Tenshi could become one of us now?" Haruhi thought out loud.

"HAH? What kind of stupid talk is that?" Fujimaki shouted at her. "After so many of our friends have fallen victim to her…I mean, not victims since they're all still here but...Do you know how much pain she's put us through?"

"That's right! She might have been quiet today, but who knows when she'll bare her fangs again!"

Everyone agreed to this, even the new people all nodded together since they still believe that Tenshi is their enemy. But what they never knew is that maybe…just maybe, she could actually become…their only friend. Suddenly all of the doors started to open to reveal NPCs coming after them! One person took out his gun, but Yuri made him stand down.

"They're ordinary students,"

"This is the end of the line," Said Naoi who came forth in the group and putting on his hat. You're under suspicion for various offenses, but for now we're going to escort you all to the detention room for carrying out activates outside of curfew. As the new student council president, I don't intend to give you any leeway. Take them."

* * *

T.B.C

What will happen next?

Will Tenshi be their friend and save everyone?

Will the sinners come back or has the Programmer already deleted them?


	21. Chapter 21

Ending soon coming?

Please know that the song you read is from me, who did this and highly doubt will become also a song writer. No copywriting was done in the making of the chapter.

Please review and like!

Chapter twenty one: Affair

* * *

"All right, you can come out now."

"They finally let us go! My neck is hurting like crazy from sleeping from that hard, shitty floor."

"Wasn't this world supposed to be ours when Tenshi has been defeated?"

"Why are you stripping?" Megumi and Oyama asked as Rika held on to his muscled arm.

Since last night, the team had to go inside the detention room where they head to sleep in the whole night. Everyone was happy that they were able to get out of here, but they could not believe that they locked them all up like a bunch of dogs! As the gang all walked down the hallway when the sun starts to shine, Yuri thought it was weird that ordinary students never sent them a reflection room before, NPCs are generally supposed to be models for how we should act. So no matter how odd a real person is, they think it is normal.

"What do we do, Yurippe?"

"Let's take him down with our sex appeal!" Yui suggested.

"What kind of sex appeal do _you_ have?"

Yui was pissed and went straight to Hinata, "What was that? Have you not seen these?"

"I can tell just by your shirt."

Yui started to mess around with her breast, "You think that's the same as touching them? Their absolutely exquisite form?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Suddenly Yui gone to Alexa and touched her left breast! She screamed and punched Yui who feel to the ground in utter pain. Hinata laughs at this and Alexa went to Kaoru to his side, Keitii looked down at her chest and knew hers were small.

"How shallow minded…" Shiina said.

…

Yuri was tapping on her chair, thinking of some kind of plan to figure out how to get Naoi out of the picture for good to concur this world.

"So what do we do now?"

"You finally got dressed…"

Yuri decided that they will do an experiment further on; she told them that they should attend class and do whatever the hell they want. But just not get in the way from the NPCs, and that was it for their new mission. Otonashi, Tamaki, Mitsukuni, Kyoya, Takashi, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were about to leave when Yuri asked for them. She took out from under her desk a box of walkie talkies that they could use when anything goes wrong.

They took them and Yuri could not believe that Tenshi would no longer be anything to them. Last night was proof enough, but now the problem is the new student council that everyone will have to destroy. Yuri wonders what he will do to screw around in this school. Meanwhile, everyone was placed in Study Block A- Classroom where Oyama took out one piece of chip and quickly placed it in his mouth. He looked over to Megumi who was devouring her chips, but gave him thumbs up for doing it!

Oyama blushed and Megumi looked away from him because of his cute face, Takamatsu was doing some pushups while Rika watches and drools at his body. Fujimaki, TK, Akira, Matsuhita, Straw and Ai were playing Mahjong with each other and Fujimaki thought he was going to win. But too bad, because Ai took this to the upper hand and won the game.

"Just wild heaven,"

"Losing to a girl…"

"Hey, Berry always won when you two play Mahjong!" Straw shouted a little loud.

"Who's Berry?"

"Straw's sister, ironic because her name is Straw and the other is Berry."

"Strawberry!" Everyone sang in choirs.

The teacher asked if they others could be a little more quiet and Fujimaki apologized to him, only to look at Ai and wink at her which made a blush come across her face. Yui kept bothering the teacher to ask if she could go to pee, he lets her go and she walked down like a robot. Wake and Haruhi talked most of the time, Tamaki and Yami were doing some drawings and Shiina was balancing some more objects on her fingertips.

Mercy was doing some sketches of Mitsukuni eating some cake, Takashi was talking to Luka about sushi, Otonashi and Hinata talked to each other and when Yui came back…she wanted to go pee again. Kyoya and Iris did more poems together, Keitii was practicing her saxophone as Hikaru stared at her, Kaoru and Alexa were drawing on the desks and Lily, the girl that Mitsukuni was talking about, was listening to music. Noda was lying on the desks asleep while Emiko does the same only to the floor and Tenshi was only doing her studies.

"Teacher, I gotta go pee-pee!"

"Fine," He grumbled.

When Yui went to the door and opened it, it revealed Naoi who looked strict at everyone. Yui ran away, shouting that she had to go pee, the Mahjong players took all of their pieces and all ran out to the window.

"I'll be back," TK said in a robotic way and gave them a blow kiss.

"I SWEAR TO GOD THAT YOU ARE AWESOME!" Akira shouted as they ran.

Takamatsu left his pink towel, Shiina left her things in a nice order, Oyama and Megumi hid their snacks by smashing them their desks and the rest disappeared. Naoi saw Noda and Emiko sleeping and he was not impressed, so he went up to Noda first and asked what he is doing. He decided that he should go to the reflection room and that is when Noda started kicking some asses.

He pointed at his halberd to someone, "What the hell are you telling me to reflect on?" He shouted…at Emiko who was starting to cry.

"You were blatantly sleeping in the middle of class," Naoi said.

"The hell-"

That is when Otonashi, Hinata, Wake, Emiko and Haruhi came and tried to take him away so he does not mess this up for everyone today. As time passed, Wake and Haruhi went to the vending machines across the halls and took some sodas. Wake could not believe how many times he had to run so he did not get caught by Naoi; Haruhi could not believe that all of them just come out unexpectedly. When they were prepared to walk, someone squeaked from behind and it was Straw and Berry. Straw immediately hid behind Berry who looked at them with a confident face.

"We need to talk, more like my sis's gotta talk with you guys," Berry said confidently with a smirk.

So they decided to take this odd conversation near the ponds at the Gymnasium, Haruhi and Berry were throwing stones as Wake listens to Straw with her story.

"Th-the reason why I wanted to t-talk…is because I-I know Naoi…"

"HAH?" Everyone went in total horror, including Berry because she never knew this.

"I-I knew him in m-my childhood…we were friends and on a little wall with a large hole, we send each of us love letters most of the time. Years went by and we were able to see each other more when he climbs over the wall, we spend as much time as we could together…"

"So what happened?"

"One day, he told me that he'll come back this one night so we could spend more time together than we usually do, but he never showed up. So I decided to climb over the wall and walk down the forest, a path where I had to go was up high on a small mountain and I had to walk on it. I slipped and I fell to the river, hitting on the shallow waters and died."

"Does Naoi remember this?"

"Th-that's why I came to you two, to see if you could get yourselves in trouble and maybe try to make him see me. I…I highly doubt he'll remember me, but could you two please try?"

"Sis, the human mind is retarded, no offence Wake-"

"Hey, at least I know some useful shit on my brain!"

"Please calm down, Wake," Haruhi reassured him.

Straw looked at her reflection from the rippling water, she really did not doubt that he will remember her, but does not know if that is true or not. After the conversation, Straw and Berry were about to leave when Wake asked a quick question about Berry, he asked how she died and Berry replied that she looked for her sister that night, but she fell also. The two of them leave and Wake decided that he will go and find a way to get himself in trouble, but is going to need Haruhi to think of one.

"I think I know one person who could do this job," Haruhi thought up an idea.

…

"Huh? You want me to risk my free time to feed my piranhas to help a girl who doesn't know if a guy remembers her?" Keitii squawked as she puts in a piece of ham in a tank full of piranhas that ate the meat.

Haruhi was inside her room where many posters were shown to have many cute boys who were topless and Haruhi was sitting on her messy bed with a pink sheet to cover it. Keitii warned her that that is where Hikaru and her recently had sex before they broke up, making Haruhi fall to the floor in disgust. Keitii looked down at her near face and asked why should she bother to help some girl when she has other things to do, Haruhi asked if she still likes Hikaru and Keitii blushed.

Haruhi used that as a weakness by saying if she does this, she will let Hikaru know that she still likes him and wants to be together again.

Keitii thought for a moment, "All right, you got yourself a deal."

They both shook hands and Haruhi left the room, she smirked at Wake who was waiting for her outside and was impressed that she was able to do it.

"So how is she going to do this?"

"Three…two…one…" Haruhi counted down for some reason.

Suddenly a huge explosion came out of nowhere and when Haruhi looked inside the room, it was Keitii who was pushing a bunch of buttons which all made everything explode from outside. Keitii got up and took her golden saxophone, she said she will be back soon and starts to play her music. From inside the student council, Naoi was looking out of his window to see Keitii playing her saxophone as loud as she could.

"That bitch!" He took out his walkie talkie, "I want all troops to catch that girl, and make sure you put her and whoever follows her to the reflection room! That's an order!"

"_I just saw Naoi with the walkie, but I can't attract everyone's attention with just saxophone…what know?"_

That is when she got to the baseball court where she played as loud as she could, that is when she heard a guitar playing from behind. It was Hikaru who played his red electric guitar with a stereo from behind, Keitii still played her saxophone to see Ai and Iris together.

"Here, sing this song for me," Iris gave Ai a piece of paper.

"What, you want me to sing this song?"

"Well…"

She grunts, "Okay, fine."

She took the piece of paper and Iris gave her a microphone, Wake and Haruhi ran to the baseball court and wondered how the others knew they were going to play.

_We fight every single day_

_Never giving a care in this life_

_We fight the man from up high_

_For giving us lives that were full of nothing but lies…_

_But we fought on every day in our lifetime_

_If I had a dime every time I say that, I would spend it all the time_

_But what money can never buy is this true love I found_

_We are forever bound_

_So I will go and rock this town!_

That is when many NPCs started to come and started cheering, they loved this so much and were clapping as hard as they could. But Naoi and his troops were right behind him, he took out his hand and it pointed at Keitii who played and sweat at the same time. But that is when the NPCs started to help by pushing them away.

_God has destroyed everyone…_

_But I'll forever fight on_

_So follow me and fight on!_

_I will forever be by your side; this is the truth that I speak_

_We won't allow such dumb pricks live through what we seek_

_He can cut us all up and ruin us, but He will never win the war_

_And as for all of you, who understand this, please fight one for the one and only Insanity Mental…_

_We may sound bountiful, but this is what we sing_

_We will be free_

_Can you not see?_

_I will be free…_

"These idiots, can you not see their-"

"Shut up!" Someone shouted and threw a shoe right at Naoi on the face.

"This should end…right?" Mitsukuni asked, he and the others were behind Wake and Haruhi the whole time.

"Uh…let's go and maybe let them take care of it, shall we?" Tamaki said, walking away with Iris, Kyoya, Kaoru, Alexa, Mercy and Mitsukuni.

Haruhi and Wake followed, they did not want to go into the reflection room…but that is when dark clouds start to loam suddenly from the sky. Haruhi looked up and saw a lightning bolt come, but she did not freak out or anything.

"You use to be scared of lightning, Haruhi."

"Really?" She looked up in the sky. "I had no idea."

When she looked down, she saw Naoi and some other people from behind, Naoi looked very angered and has a shoe mark on his face.

"Take them all…" He spit out a tooth and glared at them.

…

"So…this is how the Insanity Mental lost their battle, they did well but-"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Keitii…" Ai cursed as she lay on the steel brownish colored ground.

Wake and some of the other boys were trying to break the steel door with brute force, but sadly they could not even damage it.

"Guys that has, like, gazillions of metal and you guys just can break that!"

That is when they started to hear some massive earthquakes, and from the small roof, it was dripping water. That is when they heard one of their talkies starting to talk, it was Yuri and she was looking for everyone. It turns out that Naoi is not an NPC; he is also human like the rest of them, as a vice president he was supposed to paragon a student lifestyle. He should have accepted his life and disappeared but did not, and he is has been beating up all of the NPCs under the table. He was plotting many dark things and yet has the power of acting like an everyday NPC, which is why he never disappeared.

When Tenshi lost her position, he took that chance to do whatever he pleases in this world, making him a God. She does not know what he is plotting now, but they are all preparing themselves to fight against him. She said that he is using the NPCs as human shields since they know they cannot hurt them in any way, making the battle difficult for them. Yuri thinks that Tenshi is taken into the reflection room, but she was not there when they checked it out, meaning they placed her somewhere she cannot free herself.

"Get Tenshi out, Otonashi," She said. "We need her to fight this battle, without her, we're done and we'll never be free again. Come to the grounds-"

Suddenly, they started hearing some gun shots from the background as some people cried in pain.

"I'm out!"

And, she got off and was preparing herself to battle what could be the unlikely lucky battle.

"Yami, you got powers that can go through objects, right? Can you try to use that and see if you can find a way out?" Alexa asked.

Yami nod once, so she went up to the large door and summoned herself to glitch. Her body was light blue and her insides were dark blue with electricity flowing around her as her hair goes up in a light blue flame. She starts to walk to the door and when she placed her hand on the door, but she was suddenly pushed back abruptly and went back to her human form. Tamaki went to her care and everyone suddenly heard a crashing noise from outside, then they heard the alarm go out. Suddenly, their door was also exploded by the one and only Tenshi with her flower like sword.

Everyone started to run as they shared their thanks to Tenshi, when they looked out as the run, they saw lighting coming out of the stormy day and rain poured down very heavily. When they finally got outside as rain poured and got everyone wet, they all stopped in horror to see everyone lying on hundreds of blood pools as some died off. Otonashi saw Naoi who was standing on Hinata and pushed him off, Otonashi ran to him by his side. But what was worse is when Takashi and Mitsukuni looked around, they saw Mercy and Luka dying off, the both of them ran to them in need of care.

Luka breathes, "It's okay, Takashi…it's just a scratch, that's all…"

"Oh, god…why wasn't I here? I should've been with you, dying by your side…but now…"

"You know what I regretted…? I regret when I wished I was dead…because so many people liked me yet admired me away…" Her grey eyes turned to his. "I wished you were there, when I need…a fri-"

But she coughed more blood and her eye turned into a darker grey, she no longer moved or even breathe…she is gone.

"Mercy…"

"Mitsu…kuni…I wished for something….I wished my life was better, I always wanted…a perfect childhood…I'm sorry…" Mercy starts to cry. "I wished I was a better person, I'm so…useless…"

Like Luka, her dark blue eyes turned black and she no longer lived. Mitsukuni looked down at her and started to weep his heart out when she was gone. Kyoya was looking everywhere for Iris who he could not find, but he heard a coughing noise and when he looked behind, Iris was shitless only to wear a bra and was shot a few times.

"Iris!" He got down and looked at her.

"You came to me first…are you crushing on me?"

"Now's not the time for jokes, idiot!"

"This is like dejavu vu all over again, I was…raped and murdered…the NPCs raped me a few times and now I'm started to get sick…not that you care…"

"I do care, you idiot! How the hell can I let myself cope when you're in pain? That's stupid, how the hell am I supposed to…to…"

"What?" She looked at his dark eyes as her warm scarlet red eyes looked up.

"How the hell am I supposed to love you if you're like this?"

She was surprised, "That so dumb, I wonder sometimes how your life was before. Bet look of girls have crushes on you, but it doesn't matter…if only I could enjoy my life…and have my first…kiss."

She could no longer breathe, her once scarlet red eyes turned dark red and she was no longer alive. Kyoya took her by his arms and hugged her tightly as he silently for the first time cries. Ai was standing there, looking down at Fujimaki who was already dead and could not express her words to him.

"You are such an idiot, how could you do this and not fight with me? I wish…what am I even thinking? I don't need a wish…but I would like it if you had a mind to understand that this is what happens when I'm not around…" She starts to choke on her words. "I…I don't want…" Then she broke down into tears as she got down to Fujimaki.

"You all should go back to the reflection room," Naoi shouted loud and clear.

"Guys?"

"Hand sonic," Tenshi said and brought forth her sword.

"Are you rebelling against God?" Naoi asked Tenshi. "For I am God, you idiots. Did none of you realize that this is a world that choses its God? I remember when I was alive; everyone once had a cruel life that had a bitter ending. But why? Because that is what gives you the right to be God, as one who lived through such a terrible life, I also learned the right to become God. Now I have finally reached that point."

"And what will you do after becoming God?"

"Bestow eternal rest."

"On us?"

"BY MASSACRING US?" Wake shouted.

"It's only because you resisted," Naoi said, pointing at everyone. "You all had the right to become God, but you bound yourselves to your lives and kept struggling. God has been decided. And so I will bestow rest upon you."

He walked down to Yuri who was still alive and badly injured; Naoi grabbed her hair and pulled her up as she screeched in pain. He held her and took her arm so she would not escape, Otonashi was about to attack Naoi when the NPCs pointed their guns at him.

"You're going to rest in peace now," Naoi whispered. "Do you remember Iwasawa's guitar? In her past, she was robbed of her voice and her dream to sing. She died miserably with a terrible family. But her dream was granted in this world, thus making her disappear."

"Why-"

"I don't even need to know about your past, I never just plotted to figure out how to get Tenshi out of the student council seat. But now I have the power of hypnotism. Now close your eyes, you're going into a blissful dream…" His eyes suddenly turned scarlet red and Yuri looked in his eyes.

When Yuri opened her eyes, she found herself in a white world and did not know what happened. When she looked forward, she saw her three siblings looking happily to her. She did not want this and knew that one by one, all of them died because of her and she did not want them to looks so happy when they look at her.

"You know," The tallest one said. "I'm happy you're my sister!"

Yuri got down and tried to no longer hear them, but Naoi was controlling her and she could not escape this tragic fantasy from his hypnotism.

"STOP IT!" Someone screamed and tackled Naoi, making him break his hypnosis

It was Straw!

"How dare you just try to get rid of Yuri with that fake memory? You are so awful, what ever happened to the Naoi I once loved, huh? You were decent, kind, thoughtful towards others and yet you do this just because you're God? Our lives were real, not a single moment of them was ever a fake! _Ever! _People live their lives so they can accomplish things they love to do, not just think about how to become God! Wasn't your life also real to you?"

Naoi looked at her eyes…

"My brother died...we were born to a famous potter, my older brother and I. My brother showed talent at a young age, they proclaimed him the heir to the name. I on the other hand, stayed in my room playing games or secretly go out to send you letters about what I do…I still remember how we met. You lost your kite and we both looked for it together, it was stuck on a hole in a stone wall. I got it out and we decided to send letters on that wall.

"I was glad to read them all the time, some made me smile while some made me cry. You were the one who cared for me, notice me, cherished me. 'The one who died was you' is what they told me. It was true, I am alive and I am my brother. So I traded places with my brother, I was the one who died. And then the meaningful life started to prosper. Removed from the world to recover from my injury, I couldn't give you messages.

"I started training every day. Days of my father yelling at me angrily, but my training grew more and more severe. My brother was too far from my reach, but I preserved to turn my life into something meaningful. I didn't want to go back to the old life where I just played alone, but wanted to so I could send letters about my training with my father. I won an award for my exhibition, though it was nothing compared to what my brother would've done.

"I thought I was going to become better and maybe even get my pots into Japan, where I would be acknowledged. My father became bedridden…no hope for recovery was for him, meaning my training was gone. He could never teach me or scold me, only when I bring him food, he would smile to me. I really was the one who died. It was my brother who worked hard every single day, not me. My life was fake…"

"YOUR LIFE IS REAL!"

Straw hugged him and starts to cry, she wanted him to understand how much she loved him and know how she will do anything to be with him again.

"You worked hard," She said. "You struggled as hard as you could and I understand that!"

"Like you understand…"

"I do understand, do I have to prove it to you?"

"Will you acknowledge me…? Me as I am?"

"What else could I acknowledge? The one who is in your arms is me…because I love you."

He starts to cry a tear…and it fell to create a ripple…his life had finally begun…

* * *

T.B.C

Will Naoi and Straw make it through?

Will unknown things happen?

Who are you sided with? God or Us?


	22. Chapter 22

Hope you like the last one

Please review and like!

Chapter twenty two: Fishing

* * *

"Hey, Hinata! I wanna try my new move on you! I call it the 'One-twenty Hour Beating!'"

As Yui annoyed Hinata about her new and impressive move, TK and Akira were teaching Matsuhita and Berry to do some dance moves, which Matsuhita was having trouble controlling some spins. Fujimaki and Ai were sitting next to each other and were asleep while drooling, not to mention snoring rather loud. Takamatsu was cleaning his collection of glasses while Rika read some more _Kawaii Nano desu_ manga books.

Oyama, Tamaki, Yami and Megumi were looking at the cute puppy dolls that yipped so adorably to everyone. Shiina was secretly happy to see such cute things but kept her cool and said it was shallow minded. Noda was cleaning his halberd with a pen that has a large white puff ball to clean it, he points at it to Hinata who was still annoyed by Yui. Emiko was reading poems from Iris and they both did some together, Kyoya and Takeyama were playing chess and it was so hard because when one of them wins, one of them demanded a do-over.

"You're no fun, I'll go ask Oyama-senpai," Yui said and storms off.

"What is this, elementary school? All we do is taking on more brats." Hinata said.

Naoi closes his book, "Are you talking to me, scum? I am God, you know."

"Oh, God, you're still on about that? You were clinging onto Straw and cried like a baby!"

"Who was crying?" Naoi got up close to his face and only showed his one eye in a very disturbing way. "The one who'll be crying is you. Now, you will realize the greatness of clothespins."

"Cl-clothespins?"

"And you will forever be in despair on how great the clothespins are…" His eyes glowed red and evil with a smirk.

Hinata was under his control as his eyes widen in fear of Naoi, then Naoi placed a pink clothespin on the coffee table and Hinata took notice immediately.

"A…clothespin….you can pin it and it doesn't fall! THE LAUNDRY DOESN'T GET DIRTY! SO BEAUTIFUL! YOU CAN USE IT INSTEAD OF A PAPER CLIP OR JUST ABOUT ANYTHING! I AM NOTHING COMPARED TO THIS!"

Naoi sat there with a smirk of proudness, until Straw came into the picture that got down on her knees to talk to him. Naoi politely bid her a good Moring and she did so too, forgetting the fact that Hinata is on his knees as he bangs on the couches in dismay of being worthless to the great clothespin. That is when Yuri opened the door and requested Otonashi and Naoi to see her, when they both left, Hinata was still under hypnosis.

"One…two…three…" Straw snaps her fingers hard and Hinata woke up.

"What just happened?"

"You were crying like a baby about a clothespin. Who's the baby _now?"_

"I'M BORED!" Akira screamed.

"Same…I wanna play a game!"

"How about….Hide and seek?"

"I much rather play Truth or Dare than that game, don't ask what me and Mental did because it was retarded shit."

"Okay, let's play Truth or Dare! I get to go first. Wake, truth or dare?"

"I pick dare,"

Emiko smirks, "I dare you to smile!"

"_OH, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIT!"_

His eyebrow starts to twitch as Emiko smirks more and Haruhi looks at him with a questioning face because she never seen him smile. So, with brute force and determination, he starts to spread his lips into…a smile that looked so horrible, suddenly everything was going crazy by the windows breaking to earthquakes! Emiko told him to stop smiling and he did, Emiko noted that she should never in her entire life ever ask him to do that again…

"Takeyama, truth or dare?"

"I pick a dare, and could you please call me-"

"Nobody cares about your shitty nickname!" Keitii remarked.

Takeyama did not break from that remark and Wake decided to make him kiss Cir. They both looked at each other with widen eyes and embarrassed blushes, Emiko and Akira were chanting to kiss while the others waited. Wake told them it was just a peck on the cheek and Keitii got an idea with this, so she went behind Cir who was bending down and ready to kiss Takeyama when she 'accidently' bumps into Cir. That is when everyone screamed because Cir and Takeyama were actually kissing in their mouths!

Cir and him both ran away to hide behind the sofas when they heard Renge loud and clear on the microphone.

"Is this yet another romantic moment for this group? This is so moe!"

"What did she mean by that?" Haruhi asked Wake.

"Can't you see all of you guys are expressing love at first sight? Ai, you are seriously in love with Fujimaki! Emiko, Noda kissed you on that bus trip and I know this because I followed you. Akira, I know some of your dirty thoughts with you and TK. Berry, I know a fact the reason why you hang out with Matsuhita is because you get to see his raw chest. Straw, you and Naoi had a fling with each other after you got him in our side!

"Jun, I know that you and Miyuki secretly go out when you are in the GirlDeMo band which you cross dress as a girl! Yami, you fallen in love with Tamaki and never notice that he clearly loves you, Iris obviously loves Kyoya cause we see them all the time! Oyama, you always talked to a pillow with a picture of Megumi which you tried to confess to it. Takamatsu, you love Rika and I know the whole reason why she takes pictures of you is because you strip a lot!

"Keitii, when you and Hikaru broke up with each other and reunited in the band, you two fell in love once more! Kaoru, the whole reason why you're in a perverted relationship with Alexa is that you want to express you love to her. Takashi, I know you did 'those things' with Luka and is clearly fine to express them publicly. Mitsukuni, get some balls and confess to Mercy because you and her look so cute together!

"Lily, you…don't know about you, but….Haruhi, you and Wake are so in love that it's seriously blind and both of you should just have sex!"

{How the hell did she get in my notes?}

That is when Yuri and Naoi came back to see everyone in a frenzy because all of the girls are attacking Renge who tries to run away from everyone. Renge leaped out of the window so she could escape, but Akira took out her shoe and aimed it right on her head.

"_This is for everyone and embarrassing me in front of TK!"_

Akira threw the shoe and it hit her right in the head, she fell and landed on the ground in utter pain. All of the girls cheered for Akira for her excellent performance, but when they saw the boys, they seemed to be in a love struck situation.

…

"Noda, did you really kiss me when we went searching in that city?" Emiko asked as she drinks her coffee in a can

Noda looked at her with an embarrassing blush and looks away unsurely; he did not want to admit to her that he did out of stupidity. Noda and Emiko looked up in the saffron red sky that contained floating clouds everywhere, all in different shapes and sizes. Emiko glanced at Noda who was looking down at the earth to see NPCs doing some sports in the baking sunset.

"Emiko, do you remember anything from elementary school?"

"Huh? Well, I remember me and Hinata tried to make the world's biggest sand castle with everyone else's help. Why asking now?"

"Because after I kissed you," He said. "I remembered my past, we went to school together and you supported me all the way. It all started at a sunny day and I was inside the class in the corner, waiting to go back home since I wasn't too happy being somewhere different. Then these three boys came and started making fun of me, one of them was Hinata. Maybe that's why I turned into a kid this one time, weird

"Anyway, you came there and supported me from the start, we became friends and you even got Hinata to let me help make the sand castle. And when I mess something up, you take the blame instead of me…" He starts to cry. "I should've been the one in trouble, not you…"

Emiko placed her hand on top his which was clutching on the old metal protector which helps everyone not cross the edge. He looked up to her and could see her with tears, but they were not from sadness, they are from happiness.

"I remember, too."

Noda suddenly pounced at her into an embracing hug as they both kissed each other in the saffron sunset. Meanwhile, Ai was at the gymnasium and was punching some punching bags when she saw Fujimaki coming in. Ai wanted to go away, but Fujimaki was able to stop her for a minute, saying he has something important to say.

"Ai, have you ever thought of…perverted dreams about me?"

Ai blushed in disgust, "No way in hell would I do something that gross!"

Fujimaki stuck his tongue out, "You're saying that so I wouldn't ask you out."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They both chanted the same thing over and over until it got tiresome; they both fell to the blue mattress in exhaustion.

"Fujimaki," Ai said. "What was your life like?"

Fujimaki looked up to Ai, "You wanna know that badly?"

Ai got up and starts shaking her head up and down like a kid on steroids, so Fujimaki got up and held his sword by his side.

"I don't remember much except that I was in a gang once, my parents and everyone hated me except for my team. I was the leader and I…am not a virgin…" He blushes at that part. "I had to many 'its' from many girls. I dated this one girl who cared about me and we were together for a long time, until one of my other girls came and murdered Aiko, then it was me with the sword I have now. I kept it to remind me never to break other's hearts ever again."

"Fujimaki, that has gotta be…the most retarded story I have ever heard."

Ai got up and left Fujimaki all alone, in the spot light.

"Will-"

"FUCK OFF, RENGE!" Fujimaki shouted her who was hiding behind the benches.

"Takamatsu, report please." Yuri said.

"We're short on meal tickets," Takamatsu said.

"Should we go with Tornado?"

"No, we'll do something a little more challenging. We're going into operation Monster Stream." Yuri decided with a hidden smirk.

Oyama screamed and Megumi did not understand what was going on with him, TK only said 'Carnival of Despair' and Matsuhita could not believe that this was finally happening. Keitii asked what kind of operation was it and is it going to have lots of corn, Matsuhita did not understand the corn part which did not have anything to do in this operation. Takamatsu said this is the master of the river, but Hinata said that there is a short walk to it so they could pick up some food.

"Y-you mean river fishing?"

"That's right!"

"Let's go now when the time is correct,"

So everyone went out and started walking to the Botanical Garden where hundreds of flowers bloom in the bright sunny day. Everyone could not wait to go and start fishing until they saw some people coming their way, they all wore the NPC uniform, but it is in a dark version. Kaoru remembered that one guy who tried to attack Alexa. When they all stand forth in a long line of formation, they suddenly got down and kneeled to Yuri.

"Please accept our humblest apologies and let us join you!"

"Oh, hell-"

"I accept!" Yuri shouted before Kaoru could finish.

"What the hell, man?"

"But Yurippe is a woman," Yui said.

"Don't you see that these people are so different from the others? Maybe they could help us with something. Bark like a dog!"

All of the seven people started barking like adorable dogs and everyone was so confused but Yuri enjoys every last minute of this joyous control. So they all started to walk again as each of them told their names.

"My name is Lust, the first sibling-"

"Not to mention a person who seriously loves sex and porn!" Sloth shouted.

"Why the fuck do you say that every time we meet someone?" Lust shouted back at her.

"I'm Envy, and I am in love with this hair!" Envy said, looking at Mercy with her blonde hair. "Who do you get it to this color? I have to see your stylist!"

"I'm Wrath, not like Kaoru doesn't know that." Wrath glanced at Kaoru who was red hot mad. "My bro's are Greed and Pride."

"I'm Sloth, nice to-"Then she suddenly fell down and started to sleep!

Pride took her and carried her in a bridal style as she snores and drools. But that is when Yuri noticed that Otonashi is missing, when everyone turned around, they saw Tenshi with him! Everyone hid behind Yuri, Yui stared at Tenshi and Shiina brought forth her kunai. They both stand there as Otonashi grinned his nervous grin.

"It's fine, isn't it?" He said. "Let her join us!"

"She's the enemy!" Emiko and Noda shouted together as Noda wiggles his halberd.

"What an idiot!" Yui said.

"How shallow minded…"

Otonashi had to shout because they were far away, "Listen, she's harmless now! She's not our enemy!"

"But she's still an ordinary student and once a student council president!" Noda shouted.

"Incidentally, the current acting president is also here with us…" Takamatsu said.

"Very true, however, my passion of being God comes second which Straw will be forever first!"

"YOU ARE NOT A GOD!" Everyone shouted.

"She's not the student council president, so it's fine."

And that was put, Tenshi is now officially in the group and is going to participate on this river fishing trip. But when the sun was gleaming down upon them and the bridge was high up with a rocks supporting its weight, Otonashi remembers that nobody has brought the fishing equipment. But Hinata reassured him and said that someone crazy in the Guild has taken care of that, Keitii was gleaming that she wants to see this person right now as she runs with Hikaru. When they made it to the riverbank, they saw a person on a rock as he was catching a fish and leaps up in the air!

Everyone cheered at this amazing performance, but yet do not know who this person is.

"Who is he?"

"Saito is his name," Hinata said. "He also knows about guns, but he's crazy about fishing so we all call him Fishing Saito at Guild. For this operation, he brings loads of fishing gear with him in that cart."

When they saw it, many things were there that they needed, from fishing poles to carts to put the fishes inside. And so, they start to fish! Yuri was the one catching the most fishes while Noda was in the clear blue water to catch them with his halberd. Everyone enjoyed the peace and quiet as each of them caught a fish; Shiina was using her kunai and slicing all of the fishes. Yui thought she is an idiot as she sits in her relaxing chair.

But that is when they heard a two people screaming as they somehow were to soar up in the air with power, apparently Tenshi was trying to fish and accidently caught Cir and Takeyama with the hook.

"Takeyama! Cir!"

"IT'S CHIRST!" They both shouted as they flew away like a star.

"She might be able to pull it off," Saito said.

"Pull of what?"

That is when her pole was suddenly tugging gently, until it got rough and starts pulling down. The whole environment was turning dark as the water starts to whirl and twirl like a whirl pool, but much faster than any kind. Soon everyone started to help Tenshi by pulling her up, even the new comers are helping out…except for Sloth who was sleeping while helping which did not do anything. Yui was helping them by shouting not so encouraging words at them like are they stupid or just idiots, Yuri only stared at everyone who was helping Tenshi pulling the beast.

"NOW!"

Tenshi nodded, took a step back and everyone was starting to fly up in the air as the monster comes up from the once peaceful river.

"SHE REELED IT IN!"

"AND PULLED US UP TOO!"

"WHICH ONE'S THE MONSTER?"

"This is…"

"A bad situation," Takamatsu said sexily without his shirt.

"If we go in, we're gonna seriously be eaten!"

"Crazy for you!"

"God doesn't fall,"

"SHUT UP!"

"How shallow minded…"

Soon everyone was about to fall into the belly of the terrifying beast, but Tenshi suddenly created another duplicate as herself and it attacked the beast with its hand sonic. When she gracefully got down, the monster was still fine, until it was sliced to pieces as everyone fell into the water.

Everyone went back to Heavens Academy, with the fish and some good ingredients; they all started cooking for all the NPCs and the Guild members. The reason why is because it is so massive, that everyone cannot eat it all by themselves, so they decided to share it with everyone. But everyone knew that since Tenshi is no longer their enemy, what they are going to do now since they do not want to disappear.

"So…if we leave, will we see everyone again?" Haruhi asked out loud.

Everyone gone silent, they shared depressed faces and knew if they disappear…they could be going back to the same old shit again. Wake pat Haruhi on the head and told her not to worry so much about that, Haruhi was just wondering what would happen if that were to happen. Soon it turned to nightfall and everyone was doing the dishes…more like Renge is doing the dishes for what she has done to everyone last time. Also the Lust and her siblings are doing some of the chores.

"Why am I doing this?" Renge growled as she washes a bowl.

"Because we said so," Everyone said.

"And for us?" Pride asked.

"Because we said so."

That is when everyone heard a thud from behind, it was Yuri who was in complete dismay and was injured. When everyone got to her, she said it was Tenshi who did all of this. Everyone stared at Tenshi and Otonashi said that she was with him and everyone the whole time, Emiko and Yami agreed to this. That is when Yuri looked up, when everyone did so, they saw a figure that looked down upon Tamaki and the others. It was…Tenshi! But her eyes are glowing red as the moon lightens her white hair.

"No way…"

* * *

T.B.C

Is that Tenshi?

Will everyone disappear?

Will we make it far?


	23. Chapter 23

I hope everyone liked chapter twenty two!

Please review and like!

Chapter twenty three: Clones

The twin Tenshi was staring down at everyone, glaring with her cold red eyes and her silver hair that shimmers in the moonlight. The twin Tenshi leaps down and lands roughly on the ground.

"Everyone is playing around in the night…I must punish you all."

That is when the twin Tenshi brought out her hand sonic and starts running to everyone, but Luka ran to her and took out her whip and they start to battle, but Luka was starting to get herself cut up from this. So Tamaki came at her defense and took out a vorpal he used to cut some vegetables, twin Tenshi and Tamaki start to battle with their swords and it was getting epic by the minute.

Wake ordered everyone to get into a semi-circle and start to shoot, when everyone did so and took out their guns, Tamaki ran away with Luka and start shooting. But an invisible shield was protecting twin Tenshi and she starts to sprint to Otonashi. But that was when Tenshi came out, took out her hand sonic and they both pierced each other in the heart.

"KANADE!"

"Is Kanade going to be okay?" Otonashi asked.

Everyone was in the nurse room which was currently closed, but they used it anyway to treat her as much as possible. Yuri was tying up her wounds with bandages and said that Tenshi is deep like everyone else as she glanced down at her. Emiko asked why there are two Tenshi girls that look alike in this place; Yuri said there was a reason for this to happen.

When they asked, Yuri told them about the Tenshi Area Invasion mission and they remembered. And the software on her computer with all of her tools she needed. She said that there was a list of moves that were not tried out, like 'Harmonics' which makes her have a twin to defeat her foes. In other words, she was making more powers with the software to develop more, but the other clone seemed to malfunction.

"You are all a bunch of useless idiots…" Naoi said coldly. "With the exception of my lovely Straw, of course!"

"We're supposed to be a bunch of idiots," Yui pointed out.

"Consider this possibility," He said. "Suppose when she made that clone, she had a strong offensive intent in mind.

"I see, so the clone is continuing to obey the original's command back then, even now?"

"So what do we do?" Wake asked.

"Idiot, we need to make it disappear."

"Why you-"

Wake was about to attack him when Haruhi slapped him in the back of his head and asked if she voluntarily made the clone, she could erase it voluntarily as well. But since she is in a comma, she cannot do so. Yuri then said that if they are not model students, it will turn into one bloodbath battle tomorrow, so she told them to go to class and act like their paying attention as she goes into her room to see if there is anything she could do.

She warned them not to listen to the teacher because if they do and take it seriously, they will disappear and they have to do something to not pay attention to them. And so, everyone went to their first class. Haruhi and Wake were listening to music with their small ear plugs, Emiko was reading a text book which was really a comic, Noda was spinning his halberd out from the window, Fujimaki and Ai were drawing funny pictures on their text books and Oyama was drawing some manga.

Takamatsu was cutting some fancy pictures of birds, Matsuhita was eating some udon while hiding it behind his book, Akira was playing with a Chinese trap on her fingers while looking like she is reading, Yami and Tamaki were sharing notes when the teacher looked away, Kyoya was reading a comic, Takashi was looking at the sky, Luka was writing song lyrics with Iris when they pass papers together.

TK was still doing some dance moves with his arms, Shiina was staring at a spoon, and Yui got in trouble and was put outside with buckets on her head and holds them too. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing a Nintendo game in silent mode while Alexa and Keitii were reading a book about _Romeo and Juliet_. Mitsukuni and Mercy got in trouble and had to do pushups with a large mattress on their backs. Lily, who was a newbie, was also in trouble by disturbing the class and was told to do four hundred pushups.

Meanwhile, in a different class, the seven siblings who were once their enemy have to attend class as well. So Lust was looking at some hentai, Pride was admiring himself with a mirror, Wrath was stabbing a picture of Kaoru with a pen, Sloth was sleeping, Gluttony was eating chicken, Greed was counting money and Envy was envying some girl because of her blonde hair.

Yuri was inside the room of Kanade where she was looking up in her computer to open _Angel Player _and looking at some of her moves. Yuri has to wear thin red glasses as she looks inside the computer.

"I know she can make another twin! I just need to know how to delete her…" Then she glanced at the table which was hiding something, "Angel Player? It's a software book…" She looks through inside it. "Damn, it's all in English and it's a thick book!"

So she starts fiddling around with the controls and accidently made more copies of Tenshi, thinking they were distances. She looked at one move which was Absorb and when she looked it up, the picture of Kanade which had the twin went back to her.

"Originally, the clone was supposed to obey this order and vanish. So, what do I have to do to activate it?"

But Yuri suddenly notice another move, it was called Howling and thought that maybe the clone must have created this move. But she ignores this and shuts down the computer with a smug look of pride, Kanade now needs to use Harmonics and the Absorb skill activate and remerge the clone.

"What the…?"

Yuri went to check on Kanade to see the whole nurse room complete trashed and a broken window with pieces lying around the floor. Naoi said that judging by the looks of this room; she was kidnapped by her clone and taken somewhere. Naoi asked what Yuri did and she said that if she uses her powers again, the ability in it would activate and the clone will remerge back. So they decided that Yui and GirlDeMo will play a song tonight, but Yuri postpone them and asked for the new band to do so instead.

But Keitii could not do it because she became a little girl and was screaming that she cannot distract someone so dangerous. So Hikaru, which he or anyone should never do, demanded her with his pointing finger which was pulled back and she kicked him in the face.

"Who the hell gives you the right to demand, asshole?"

"I'm your boyfriend, so I can do that!" He kicked her on her stomach and punched her on the face.

"The fuck you can't you dumbass!" She kicks him in the manly hood and saluted to Yuri. "We'll start practicing and get ready for a new song. Iris, got one yet?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that it's your-"Iris took out a piece of paper and reads it. "…type…"

"I can't sing this, it's too girly! And why is this turned into a rock version?"

"My Song was the greatest song Iwasawa ever made, and I think we should respect something like that!" Emiko said.

"Kay, then you do the honors and sing this for us!"

"As that sounds good, we won't do that. We're going back to the Guild!"

"From what we heard, it is possible that the clone took her back to the Guild and held her captive. And this is the deepest part so there is a good chance she could be down there. The traps are still set and we'd better be careful or we'll be dead. Our mission is to descend into Guild and bring back Tenshi. Operation…start!"

When they start to go inside the Guild pathway, they saw all of the traps all destroyed and was easy to walk on. But their luck was too soon when they saw a clone Tenshi right in front of them and she glared at them with her red eyes. Everyone took out their guns and prepared to shoot, suddenly Tenshi flew towards them as they start to shoot their loud bullets at her.

But she passed them and when they looked at their guns, they were cut in half!

"Shit, she's fast!"

"Don't forget we have handguns!" Yuri reminded them and threw a grenade at Tenshi.

"Guard Skill: Distortion." Tenshi said in a robotic tone.

When the grenade was about to hit her, she used her invisible shield and it exploded into dust. Everyone took out their handguns and started to shoot at her even though they cannot see her, but that is when they heard a gasp from behind. When Yuri saw Noda being pierced from behind, she saw Tenshi with her hand sonic inside Noda.

"Is that another clone?"

"What the hell?"

"And she doesn't have any corn!"

The triplet Tenshi threw Noda away and he fell to his pool of blood and slowly dies, but Emiko could not take this and was sprinted to Tenshi who took her swords and was dancing around her. Emiko however managed to do some serious punches at Tenshi, but then Yuri looked behind to see Tenshi getting ready to fight. Yuri looked around, looking for a way out of some kind until she saw a door at the left side, she ordered everyone to cover her rear and if they do not make in that door in ten seconds, they will leave them.

So Yuri threw another grenade at Tenshi from the front and everyone started running to the entrance, some made it and the two Tenshi girls are high on their way to start killing them. Yuri was holding them down as everyone gets inside and she counts down. She almost lost her seconds to get in, but she ran to the door and got inside just in time. When everyone started walking down the path to get away, everyone could not believe that there are two twins of Tenshi that could kick some serious ass.

"Seriously, you're all imbeciles. Apart from Straw, of course! Let me tell you our current problems. We have two problems, how many clones are there precisely? If a clone can make a clone, there is no upper bound on the number."

"Then besides two, there could be ten or even more?" Akira asked.

"But Yuri changed the program," Kyoya said. "Doesn't-"

"That's the second problem, if they cloned themselves before the program changed…"

"Th-then…!"

"Ignorant fools, have you yet to realize such an unwelcoming situation? Apart from you, Straw! Now, if she knew we'd come after her and started making clones, then came down to lure us here…"

"Trap," Akira and TK said.

"So we're screwed since the beginning?" Tamaki said.

"Let's go, we can still walk, right?"

Everyone groaned and they started to walk down the path that may contain hundreds and hundreds of Tenshi girls that will attack them all…

When they made it to B10, there was a third Tenshi waiting for them with her hand sonic to fight against them. But Matsuhita suddenly goes in front and starts running towards Tenshi; he pounced at her and was stabbed with her hand sonic.

"Matsuhita the Fifth!"

"Go! Go while I'm still alive!"

"Hurry!"

Everyone started to run once more, but Berry stood there frozen and could not believe this was really happening to him. Soon the team made it to B11, Yuri told everyone not to let his will blind them in their quest. But the idea of sacrificing was a brilliant idea, so everyone decided that each of them will be taken out in order to pass on. Some of them thought it was crazy but they knew that sacrifices are meant to be made, so when they made it to B12 where Tenshi blocked their way, TK and Akira walked forward.

"Get chance and luck," TK said and Akira only gave them a peace hand sign.

They both ran together and leaped up into the air to be pierced by Tenshi.

"TK! AKIRA!"

"What's with this last-chapter-of-a-shonen-manga scenario?" Hinata asked idiotically.

When they all went forward, Tenshi was blocking their way and Takamatsu along with Rika decided to sacrifice them. But Takamatsu did not go without taking off his shirt, and then they both got stabbed in the chest.

"RIKA! TAKAMATSU!"

Ai and Fujimaki were ready to be sacrificed next, so they both sprinted with some small glances to each other and they both were pierced by Tenshi once more.

"AI! FUJIMAKI!"

Soon it was Shiina who gotten herself killed, it was horrible to see one by one die. Emiko, Yami, Tamaki, Kyoya, Iris, Lily, Mercy, Mitsukuni, Luka, Takashi, Alexa and Kaoru were all killed one by one. that is when Naoi did something stupid and hypnotized Oyama, Megumi and Renge that they are clowns and Tenshi is a sad little girl who needs cheering up.

"It's true, that won't do!"

"You're right, buddy!"

"I love children!"

"Let us make you laugh-"

But when they all got to her, she stabbed all of them to death.

"RENGE! MEGUMI! OYAMA!"

"You are evil!" Straw shouted at Naoi.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! How about I make it up to you, Straw? I'll go next before you, how about that?"

Naoi died by being stabbed in the chest by Tenshi, but nobody cried because of what happened. So when they walked, Straw saw Tenshi getting up and sacrificed herself to her by being stabbed by the chest.

"STRAW!"

"Wait, we didn't say anything to Naoi but Straw counts?" Haruhi asked.

Soon they made it to the caves of the Guild where Tenshi was once again blocking their path; it was maybe their twentieth or more that kept coming back for them. Otonashi was about to go when Hinata stopped him and he goes up, he said that he has a girl waiting for him and should not mess that chance up.

"And also-"

But he was suddenly kicked at the back of his head by Yui, shouting, "IF YOU'RE GOING, HURRY UP AND GO!"

Hinata was running towards Tenshi and he was stabbed in the chest just like everyone else.

"I'll follow too, senpai…" Yui said in a girlish tone, giving out fake tears to him.

"I don't get it, do you like him or hate him?" Wake asked.

Yui, Otonashi, Haruhi, Wake and Yuri finally made it to the lowest part of Guild which was titled 'Ground Zero' by many people for its disturbing style of darkness. Soon, everyone started sliding down the rocky hill, Wake and Haruhi held hands so none of them could get themselves hurt and thought they heard a scream. When everyone got down, they thought Tenshi go her already even though she just hit a large pole which got in the way.

But they carried on into the darkness where everything was destroyed by the bombs from last time, but everyone saw what could be the last Tenshi that could ever harm them. Yuri told the three of them to go and find Kanade, when they departed; Yuri took her first shot to see if Tenshi has her shield up. She does and they both start to begin their battle.

Yuri was shooting her as much as she could, but her hand sonic was hitting each of the bullets and they start to battle more fiercely. Yuri was able to punch her away and she was hit badly on the gravel, Yuri starts to shoot again and loses her bullets. She took out a grenade bomb, threw it at Tenshi and shields herself from the explosion. When it exploded with great power, the dust descended and Tenshi was still standing tall.

Suddenly, Tenshi took both of her hand sonic swords together to make an X.

"Cover your ears!"

Wake, Otonashi and Haruhi covered their ears.

"Guard Skill: Howling."

A vibrating howl was created and everything was driven away so much, all of the rocks that were once huge broke into tiny pieces and the noise was seriously ear piercing, everything was pushed away except for Yuri who forced herself to walk to her and stab her. Tenshi fell down and was starting to bleed in her mouth.

"You didn't pass out…!"

"What? What was that? I can't hear you because I'm wearing earplugs." Soon, Yuri took out another knife and was smiling because she was going to slice her throat.

Meanwhile, Wake and Otonashi looked around everywhere and could not find Kanade. But Haruhi found her in a hole and she was asleep, Otonashi rushes down to her and she was completely fine.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes,"

"Everyone in the Battlefront came here and gave their lives to find you! I'm sorry I pushed you, but I need you to use one of your powers. If you use Harmonics again, everything will be saved."

"If you wish, I understand. Guard Skill: Harmonics."

Suddenly a soul of Kanade pops out of her and Otonashi took out his gun just in case.

"It seems you altered by program,"

"Yes, now go back to her!"

"You want us many ruthless clones to go back to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Each of us has our own consciousness. Those won't disappear. The spirits of all the clones you attacked all return to her. When she takes in all at once…she'll pay for it."

"It's time…" She smiled.

"Wait!"

It was too late, the evil Tenshi starts to turn into a hellish red color and she disappeared. But all of the other Tenshi girls are all disappearing as well. Bunches of red like start to mix around Kanade and she starts screaming in pain….

T.B.C

Will Tenshi be okay?

IS this over yet?

Will everyone pass on?


	24. Chapter 24

Please enjoy this one!

Please review and like!

Chapter twenty four: Saving the Innocent

* * *

"So do you all think that Tenshi-I mean Kanade will turn back to her?"

"After what happened before, it's a fifty-fifty percent chance she could or could not become what she was before."

Yuri was sitting on her spinning leather chair with a puzzled face, ever since what happened last night and all of the clones came back to their original, it was a mystery if Kanade will turn back to her regular self from before or after Otonashi convinced her to join them.

"Why is she unconscious? All those minds must be fighting in her little head and kind of…um…getting mixed up, making it really bad for her?" Emiko said.

"So if she wakes up, she'll have all those one hundred minds?"

"Just going to ratio, the chance of her being herself is one percent. I sent Takeyama to the Tenshi Area, along with someone who can translate the manual." Yuri said. "Also, TK and Matsuhita are on the lookout for tonight, along with Akira and Berry."

"So you're going to delete all data, change the login password and seal all of her abilities?" Naoi asked. "That's a temporary solution if you must know."

"Why can't we just blow up the thing? Oh! I can use TNT and make it explode more candy!" Keitii said eagerly.

"This place has about a thousand of those computers that are just like the original," Cir said.

"All we can do know is entrust fate," Yuri said, looking out her window. "Everyone's dismissed."

When everyone was about to leave, Noda suddenly collapsed like an idiot as usual. Everyone started to laugh, but Emiko went to him and looked at him to see if he was all right. He was asleep, but he seems to be squirming a lot.

"Hey, weirdo!"

Noda woke up to find himself in a corner of the school room where he held a toy halberd and found himself being stared at Hinata…only he is so small!

"Weirdo, you gotta go home! You freak everyone out…!"

"N-no I don't!"

The three boys and Hinata started laughing at him, thinking he is just another loser without a life. But they suddenly heard the door opened and thought it was the teacher, but to their relief it was just Emiko who wore a light pink dress with her hair tied in small pigtails and wore a yellow sunhat.

"Why are you teasing Noda-chan?"

"Uh, w-we're not teasing him! Right, guys?"

The boys nodded nervously and started to leave, when they all left, it was only Emiko and Noda left inside the empty classroom with desks for each elementary student and the white board saying that homework is due tomorrow.

"Please forgive Hina-chan for doing that, he's a very nice person when you know him," Emiko goes up to him, bended down and pat his dark violet hair.

He quickly wiped his tears and looked away. "I-I wasn't scared! He's just nobody."

"Do you have any friends?"

Noda looks down depressingly, "No…I don't have any friends…"

"Well, you have me! I can be your friend. Do you know how to play red rover?"

Noda looked up at her beautiful bright blue eyes that looked deep into his eyes; he shook his head in confusion because he never played outside. Emiko took his hand and said she will teach him, as they both go out and closed the door; it was in that moment was where they will become really great friends. As much as such a lovey tale it was to be, he sadly went back furtherer to his life, around his teenager years where he would go drink and have fun with many girls.

He would flunk classes, drank and took drugs as much as he wants. But he never found a real friend that was like Emiko, he just suddenly forgotten about her and he finds himself walking down the streets really tipsy. He was drunk and many people could smell his odor of alcohol, but that is when he turned around and saw a really big bold of light that smashed at him! After that, he found himself in the hospital…but what was the worst part is that he is paralyzed.

Doctors said he will never walk again, meaning he cannot do anything at all. Not talk, sleep, move or anything. Years passed by for him, he just laid on his bed feeling hopeless for himself and thought things could not get any worst…but it did when the nice nurse with long blonde hair and grey eyes turned on the TV for him.

"Today on the news, the death of Emiko Leiko was announced today and a funeral is going to be presented today. In other news…"

"Oh dear, that poor girl…"

When she glanced at Noda, her first notice that his heart rate has gone down and his faces was filled with tears. He was gone…but gone in pain.

"Hey, Wake, is Noda going to be okay?" Haruhi asked Wake who was holding tight in his arms.

"I hope so, for an idiot and such, he's kinda useful in the team,"

"What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"His past, I'm not sure…"

"Wake?"

Wake suddenly fell asleep, Haruhi and he are in their bed and Haruhi fell asleep as she gazed to Wake sleeping soundly. But it was not a good dream he was having, it was yet another one with a tale to be told.

Wake was hiding; he was hiding behind a tree where many girls passed by without knowing Wake was looking for someone. Wake hid deeper and gazed at her, Haruhi who was reading her text book on law and not notice Wake. He stares at her beautiful long brown hair and her stunning brown eyes that glitter with determination. Wake was worrying about her as she goes on her own to go back to her apartment, so he decided to go and spy more on her. The sun was setting down as Haruhi was reading her book while her short blue skirt was gently blew from the wind, which Wake ignored her butt.

But that is when she was crossing the small road, she was nearly run over by an idiot in a motorcycle.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"You little…" Wake crunched his teeth.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"Hey…you look mighty fine, beautiful."

The man with a green Mohawk grabbed her wrist and she dropped her book. "How about you go out with a hunk?"

"Let me go!"

That was it; Wake saw garbage tin and decided to play Frisbee with the asshole. So he took it, threw it to the Mohawk man and it strikes right on his face.

The Mohawk man decided to retreat and he drives off with his loud motor roaring loudly in the streets. Wake looked behind him with a smirk and stuck his tongue like a child.

"Um, excuse me?"

_Wake turned around nervously, "Shit! I'm talking to the one and only Haruhi! Wh-what do I say? D-do I compliment her hair? Or…or-"_

"Um, you're stepping on my book."

Wake looked down and saw the text book of law right on his foot!

"Oh, I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do something so irreconcilable. Here, let me clean it for you!" He took the book and sweeps the foot print off.

"It's all right, it's an old book." Haruhi said and touched her book, their fingers touched and both of them suddenly blushed. "Uh, thank you for saving me before."

"Y-your welcome…"

"Um…this might be an odd question, but do you know any other libraries here?"

"Oh, I know tons of them! I can show you some if you have any time, but I bet you have other things to do."

"No, I'm free all week starting tomorrow."

"Oh, great! So…when do you-"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure, then after I show you all of them," He said. "Maybe we could go to some bookshops and get you more books about law!"

"That is great! Thank you. I'll see you near my apartment, see ya." She pointed at her apartment and leaves. "Oh, what's your name?"

"My name? It's Wake."

"I'm Haruhi, I like your name. It really suits you."

He blushes and scratches behind his head as he watched her leave. But that is when he looked up in the sky to suddenly see rain and darkness flowing around him, he found himself being tied on a noose around his neck and was wearing a bag over his head.

"This is what you get if you try to leave Owl Doman!" Shouted someone and he heard something pulled.

Wake suddenly felt like he is falling and a loud crack was heard…it was his neck. He has broken his neck as he was left hanging…

"Wake?"

Wake jerks up, sweating constantly and Haruhi was hugging him.

"It's okay; it's just a bad dream. Nobody and hurt you anymore…"

Wake looked outside and it was morning, did he sleep all of that until morning? But Wake hugged Haruhi tightly and whispered in her ear that he remembers what happened.

"So you don't have any regrets?"

"That's a good question…hey, wait. I was thinking a long time about this and never told this to anyone…what if this world, don't think I'm crazy, but what if this world was really some place where people can go and let go about their problems?"

"You mean no longer have regrets? Like Iwasawa and Hisako?"

"Yeah, I was thinking…maybe we should help everyone pass on."

"What? Bu-but what about us, won't we no longer see us again?"

"If we're lucky like this time, we might. I need you to help me get people to pass on, Haruhi. It will do a lot good for everyone to finally let go."

"You're right…let's help them all finally graduate."

Meanwhile, Noda was finally waking up. But he notice a slight change in his room as he opened his eyes to scan the room, his clothes are inside his drawers, the whole place is clean and he saw Emiko sweeping the whole room with a pink apron on. Emiko turned her head and smiled to Noda, but he suddenly got up and ran to her with a big bear hug which caught her off guard.

"I thought I lost you…I remember everything…it was horrible,"

"Noda?"

"Thank you, for everything." The cupped her chin and they both kissed. And to his surprise, she kisses him back…

"And so, we discovered that someone switched the papers for all subjects in order to make Tachibana fail," Said the principal to his students. "After analyzing the handwriting, we declare Tachibana innocent and reinstate her to the position of president of the student council. Naoi will become vice-president again and everything will be once again normal."

"I'm guessing that she lost her memories…" Keitii said sadly. "We can fix that." She took out TNT just in case.

"No need, I guess we should respect that she actually lied to the SSS team and made herself president again."

"Guys, what ever happened to the others?"

"They're in detention for breaking the school rules. Haruhi and Wake, you guys sure you want us to help you out?"

Haruhi looked up to Kyoya and said, "We need everyone's help if we're going to help them graduate. I know it'll be hard, but at least we can try and do something instead of pointlessly fight all the time."

"But then…what will happen to us?"

Tamaki, Yami, Keitii, Hikaru, Kaoru, Alexa, Kyoya, Iris, Takashi, Mercy, Luka and Mercy looked at their new leaders.

"We'll meet again, I promise."

* * *

T.B.C

Who will past on first?

Will Tenshi become their friend?

What will happen next?


	25. Chapter 25

Please like this chapter!

Please also to like and review!

Chapter twenty five: Wedding

* * *

"Okay, who do we kill first?"

"Keitii!"

"Okay, who do we pass on first?"

Everyone in their team made a list of people of the whole group, including themselves. Inside the old abandoned room near the A Bridge is where they meet.

"Okay, how about we pass on Emiko?"

"No, she's strong but I know her past and it's pretty steep," Wake said.

"All right, how about Otonashi?'

"He can't remember his past so it's unknown what his regrets are,"

"How about Miyuki?"

"She's important to the band; we have enough troubles with losing two members of the group."

"How about…Renge?"

Everyone gasped, how the hell can Luka just say that name and not feel so scared about her? Haruhi tapped her chin with her index finger and pointed out that she could leave if one of them pushes her to the limit. So she decided that Iris and Kyoya will go to her and try to talk with her, but knowing that she loves moe and anime, they will have to convince that they are Otakus as well. The others asked who they should also pass on, so Haruhi decided not only will Renge go, but also Jun.

"Jun is pretty tied up with Miyuki right now, but if we tried Lily, that could be a better solution."

"But after them, who's next?"

"We need to not do this constantly, or else people we start to notice. So I suggest that once every…two or three weeks, one of use will be paired and go to one of them. Convince those to pass on and mission accomplished. Oh, and make sure you don't ruin a perfect chance to get them moving. Class dismissed."

Iris and Kyoya are walking down the inner garden where sweet flowers bloom and Renge is sitting on a bench with a manga book. The two of them hid behind the bushes and start to talk about their cunning plan, Iris said she will steal her book and when they 'accidently' bump into each other, and she will drop the book and hide behind the bushes. So with that, Iris sneaks behind Renge, sneaks further and stood in front of her.

Renge looked up and smiled to Iris.

"OTAKUS ARE SHIT!" Iris shouted out loud and snatched her _Kawaii Nano Desu_ manga book.

Iris makes a break for it as Kyoya stumbles out of the bushes; Iris pretends to bump into him and drops the book just as planned. Iris ran away and hid behind the bushes as Renge raced to Kyoya and took her book.

"Oh, thank you!" She squealed and hugged Kyoya. "I thought I might never see this again!"

"Not to worry, that idiotic bitch got what she deserved,"

"_I'm…fucking going to kill you…" Iris thought evilly as she pulls a twig out of her hair._

"Hey, Kyoya? If you don't mind, can I take a few minutes of your time?"

"You want something?"

"Uh, not exactly, it's just I wanna tell you something," She starts to whisper. "I'm thinking about crossing over, by I don't know if Cir and the others will accept that…I just need your help on some things I want to do before I go."

"Like…?"

"Let's not talk here, follow me."

Renge and Kyoya bought some orange juice and sat on the grass where they see many people doing some aerobic exercises.

"So how did you wind up here?"

"Car accident," Kyoya said. "How about you?"

"After you guys died and I decided to go and start collage, I was in a car accident as well. I became paralyzed and bedridden all my life. My maids help me and sadly I couldn't do anything…I was so useless…but one day, the day I forever treasure is when Cir, Megumi and Rika came to me after I died."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep, they said that they want me to become their president for anime and so I did. We enjoyed every day, but what got me confused is that I never pass on, nor did the others. What I also wished before I died is that I meet someone. A boy, who looked like you, he told me before I found myself here that he and I will meet."

"Ah, I see. Maybe he is real and we should go search for him."

"I already found him…he's just an NPC."

"Oh."

"But what I would like to do than anything in the world is to get married! I wanna get married to you, Kyoya!"

"What?"

"I really mean it, I decided that even though we may not see each other again, I wanna get married and see what it's like."

"D-don't you think this is too soon?"

"I'll meet you at the baseball court, I planned everything and I'll meet you there! See ya."

And, Renge was gone and threw her orange can at the trash. Kyoya could not believe that she wanted to get married…and she wants to marry him. Iris goes up to him with a Coke Cola Diet and opens it, she took a sip and Kyoya fell to the ground as she took another sip.

"How the hell can you drink in a time like this? I'm getting married to an insane Otaku!"

"Well, you did call me an idiotic bitch…but I'll help you. I start by inviting some NPCs and start decorating-"

"NO! Not that, I need you help to not do this. Maybe you can convince this NPC boy to like her, I don't care. I don't wanna start naming my kids Kyoya Junior or Renge Junior!"

"That be too hard,"

Kyoya groaned and fell to the ground once more, Iris leaves Kyoya and decided that she shall go and talk with Haruhi to discuss this current problem.

"Renge wants to get married to Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"Apparently she wants to know what a wedding feels like, unless she wants to marry someone besides him, you're not going to see her taking the highway to life."

"Okay, so how's Lily doing?"

"She wants to also get married to Mitsukuni…"

Haruhi mentally screams to herself as Wake sulks in a corner, he could not believe that those two want the same thing. Haruhi said that she does not give a shit, Kyoya and Mitsukuni are going to marry them whether they like it or not. The two of them looked at each other and are scared at this Haruhi who was fuming with anger. Iris and Mercy said that they will start the party plans and when the two grooms asked do they even care about them, the two girls stuck their tongues out and left. Haruhi suddenly kicked both of them where the sun does not shine and the two of them fell to the ground, she shouted at them that they will get married this afternoon.

Meanwhile, Keitii and Hikaru are now bored. They are walking down to the soccer field and saw Noda with his friends, they saw Yui dribbling the ball and she looks like she is trying to hit the goal. So they decided that they will participate such a game by running into the field and try to steal the ball. Yui was dribbling terribly and was going to get hit by Noda, but Keitii punched him and tries to steal the ball. But Keitii slipped and fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that for, Keitii?"

"Snafu!" Keitii said deeply with black sunglasses on.

"This is why I hate you,"

"MY TURN!" Hikaru shouted and landed on Noda.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Snafu!" Hikaru mimic Keitii.

"YOU TWO ARE INSANE!"

That is when Yui started cheering like crazy because she finally scores a goal for the first time all by herself. The boys left and Otonashi was smiling, the two of them did a great job on distracting Noda and decided to celebrate with coffee. They made it to the vending machines and took some Coke Cola.

"Hey, Keitii? What's your regret?"

"Hm, I guess it's that I'm responsible for my friend's death."

"Huh?"

"We were trying skydiving from the sky, but she hit her head somehow and went into a comma. So I took my life."

"Is that so?"

"But…what I would like to do is marriage before I go, just like Renge and Lily. That's the one thing any girl would want. Back then, I never wanted to marry because I was with Mental like a sister, I never needed anyone."

"I never wanted to marry either, I had Kaoru before and I thought I don't mind not being married."

"Guess we share the same thing, huh? See ya; I'm going to feed my piranhas."

Hikaru watched Keitii leaving; he was thinking how it would be nice if he should give her a special surprise. So he left and starts thinking…. Time had passed and so far, Iris and her team are now making a huge cake with white frosting. Mercy is making two beautiful wedding dresses for Renge and Lily, Lily was not sure if Mitsukuni wants to get married to her and Mercy reassured her that he will be there before she knows it.

Mitsukuni and Kyoya are now fitting in their tuxes for tomorrow; the difference is that Mitsukuni has a pale pink tie while Kyoya wore a dark blue tie.

"How is this planned?" Alexa asked Kaoru from outside the changing rooms for gym.

"Well, if they disappear before they kiss then they aren't officially married together. But if they don't disappear and kiss…"

"We'll be expecting kids?"

"WE ARE NOT HAVING KIDS!" Mitsukuni and Kyoya shouted from inside the changing room.

"Darn, I was hoping you could name one of your bundles from heaven after me."

"Bundles from heaven?" Kyoya asked, peeping out of the curtain.

"Aren't they all from heaven?"

"No, some are also from hell."

"That isn't very reassuring, dude. But look at a bright side; you're going to see me and the others in your wedding day! Alexa and I made some clothes for the children."

"I hate you," Kyoya noted and goes back to the changing room.

Time soon passed further on to the next day, the wedding clothes are all finished and it was time to decorate the baseball field. Iris, Tamaki, Yami, Takashi and Luka all helped by putting up white blankets around the ground to make a pathway for the bride and groom.

"Hey, Iris, is this plan going to work?"

Iris snorts, "Of course it will, can't it get any worse?" She said sarcastically.

That is when they heard some thunder coming from their direction; it seems that there is going to be a big storm heading their way. So everyone ran away back into the school and stared out in the dull dark rain that ruined all of their decorating. But hope was for them because they are going to use the assembly room since it is so huge with a platform, and the best part is that no one is going to ruin this wonderful chance. But it got worst…

"I'm sorry, but the school choir is going to use the assembly place for the whole week," Said an NPC boy with black hair.

"Bu-but today is going to be a wedding day!"

"All right, jackass," Luka said. "I have enough of this and I want those idiots out of that place now…"

"No matter how much you threaten me, it's not going to work." And he closed the door right on their faces.

"Guys, aren't we supposed to pretend this is a wedding but it isn't? I mean, do you want Kyoya to get married to an Otaku?"

"I don't care if he gets married to a penguin for all I care, as long as she is happy and leaves this place to start a life, I'll be happy."

Yami and Tamaki looked at each other and sighed as Mercy came up to Iris and start to whisper something.

"What do you mean the music room is our only place?"

"The GirlDeMo band doesn't mind us using it, so it's neither that or have a rainy wedding day."

Iris sighs, "Fine, we'll take that one."

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to witness this joyous event that will hopefully involve drugs!" Keitii shouted.

"No, Keitii. There are no drugs in wedding days, are you sure you wanna be the priest?"

"Yes, I can! Gimme another chance!"

"I have…five times. Next!"

Mercy was looking for a priest in the small music room where so far Keitii failed to do so, but next came Takashi who stood there like Frankenstein.

"Dearly-"

"Next!"

Takashi left the stage with a sadden face, Luka took him and they walk off. This was hopeless because she tried everyone and nobody was capable to be the priest. But she came up with an idea and looked at her pet toy cat Felix. With its cute missing button for an eye and its sweet smile, she hatched a plan that will surely work. But while she starts doing her next scheme, Keitii was walking down the girl dorms and went inside her room, she looked up to see Hikaru standing on one knee!

"Keitii, my dearest," He said, holding a ring that has a skull on it. "Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Uh…what is this?"

"I'm proposing to you," He said, waiting for an answer.

Keitii got down on her knees and crawled up to his face. "Why are you proposing to me now?"

"Because I love you, no matter what happens I'm going to marry you."

"But you know that I'm crazy, you'll never catch up to my standards and-"

"I don't give a shit what anyone else says! I love you; don't you see that for God's sake? I'm not going to stay in this world any longer because this is something I wanna do, and I wanna disappear with you by my side. We had many adventures and I swear that I'll be there."

"But how'll we meet?"

"I go to Ouran; you just took a test and passed with flying colors because you studied. Then one day you decided to break in the school door like an idiot and I'll see you, we'll talk and have many fun times together. Then, we'll get married in Europe and go skydiving in the buildings, how is that for a romantic wedding?"

Keitii was starting to have her soft eyes filled with tears; she never knew that someone actually cared besides Mental. She could see it now, her busting the door open and everyone laughs at her, but she and Hikaru will meet and start to talk. Soon she and he will go into many dangers for fun, never caring about anyone else.

"Thank you, Hikaru…I will marry you."

They both hugged each other, and looked at each other for their last time with just a swift kiss in the end…then they both disappear. But the ring could not come and was lying on the ground with red beading eyes; it was the most beautiful ring Keitii could ever have…

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to witness a beautiful bond between Kyoya and Renge along with Mitsukuni and Renge!" Felix said with a high pitched voice.

Renge, Kyoya, Mitsukuni and Lily stared at Felix who wore a long dress with long sleeves that have golden trimming around it. Renge and Lily wore a vial over their heads and their dresses are long with white trimmings and laces. Kyoya and Mitsukuni are looking at each other as they bid farewell to their freedom…

"If there is no one who object to this, let them speak now or forever hold their-"

"I object!" Iris and Mercy suddenly shouted from behind.

Haruhi, Wake and the others looked behind their chairs and saw Mercy wearing a grey gothic Lolita outfit with a staff and Iris wore a pink sundress.

"Iris? Mercy?"

"_Thank you!" Kyoya and Mitsukuni thanked them in their thoughts._

"I-I think the reason why we're objecting to this is because Renge and Lily can't be with them! They don't want this and they don't know you at all."

"She's right," Renge said, throwing her flowers away which Iris caught on time. "I guess this was unfair for you, Kyoya. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I forgive you already."

"Mitsukuni, as much as I would like to get married, I think you should be with someone better." Lily said, throwing her roses high up which Mercy caught on time. "Well, I guess my adventures as a spy are over. Well, see you guys around. And don't forget to fight God for us!"

Lily starts to run, carrying her dress up so she could run fast and suddenly disappeared. Renge winked at Kyoya and she starts running off.

"This was fun, everything! Goodbye and thank you." And, she disappeared too.

Haruhi and Wake could not believe that those two are finally gone, but then the stared at Iris and Mercy who blushed scarlet red. The reason why is because since they caught the roses, they will be getting married soon. When Iris and Mercy looked up at Mitsukuni and Kyoya, they start making a break for it and made it out of the music room. But Mitsukuni and Kyoya decided to go and start chasing them.

"Hey, wait a minute! I wanna get married to you!"

"Sweetheart, I wanna give you a big bear hug!"

"Iris, I think this was a bad idea for making this whole wedding stuff…"

"Note to self," Iris said. "Never in a million years force someone to go and get married or start making wedding plans at an early age."

"Mercy!"

"Iris!"

"God!"

"God, help us for once, would that be such a sinful crime?"

That is when they heard a loud yelp, when they raced to the corner to see what just happened; they saw a dark shadow lurking away! Megumi and Oyama are panting on the ground and Noda was panting as well.

"What did I just cut?"

"What just happened?"

"I-I was walking down the hall with Oyama when this huge shadow with a large mouth came out of nowhere and tried to kill us!"

"A shadow?"

* * *

T.B.C

Is it a shadow?

What will happen next?

Is there going to be a battle to come?


	26. Chapter 26

The next two chapters will be my last, but please like this one!

See ya!

Chapter twenty six: Change the World

* * *

"Hinata and Otonashi have defeated the second shadow today, Yurippe." Yusa said in her walkie talkie.

"A second one just appeared…" Yuri said to herself in the lonely principal room. "This could be some kind of new skill that Tenshi have thought up, but…"

"Something does not feel right?"

"Relay this to all of the Battlefront members," Yuri command. "Tell them they must at least be in groups of two or more in these crises."

"Right," And Yusa was out.

Haruhi and Wake are walking down the inner garden where they are discussing further plans on who should be next to disappear, but that is when on the radio they heard Yuri saying that she needs Kanade in the student council office. They both thought this must have something to do with their plans even though she is not involve, so they decided to go into the student council room to check things out. When they got there, Naoi, Hinata and Otonashi are inside also.

Yuri was sitting across Kanade and she decided to ask her some questions about the shadows lurking around.

"Did you program any shadows?"

"No,"

"When did you last write a program?"

"The day before yesterday,"

"The timing fits perfectly…" Yuri mutters. "We'll be intruding your room, if that's fine with you."

Kanade only nod once and Yuri called Cir and Takeyama that they are ready to check inside her computer.

"What kind of program is it?" Yuri asked and placed her walkie talkie away.

"Wings. It's for decoration."

"Why would you need wings if you can't fly?"

"Hello, boss?"

Yuri picked up her walkie talkie and Cir said that there are no bugs programed in her computer, it is clean from software to internet. Passive, Overdrive, Hand Sonic and Activate are still here in the program yet no changes are made in any of the moves. But that is when Haruhi asked if they heard gunfire, they waited for a moment and heard another gunshot from outside.

They all ran out to see a swarm of shadows circling some Battlefront members as they shoot each one.

"Kanade, go!"

Kanade jumps out and spread some angelic wings that are so white and bright, Kanade landed gracefully with ease and starts fighting the shadows. Yuri ran out, jumps up in the air and starts running towards the shadows, ready with a silver pistol in her hand. Wake and Haruhi jumped out with guns in their hands, they are ready for a fight too.

Noda and Emiko are slicing up the shadows with their halberds; Emiko took one of his because he had many spares. Shiina was flying around, slicing all of the shadows from above with her trusting kunai. Hinata and Naoi are shooting all of the shadows as well as Akira and TK who danced while shooting them all.

Kanade was facing many of the shadows, but she cut all of them using her latest hand sonic sword which sliced all of them. Yuri was going to shoot more of them when she suddenly caught a sight of an NPC actually turning into a shadow!

Noda and Emiko fell down with a great yelp of exhaustion; everyone was huffing in pain from all of that fighting they did. Everyone was calming down when they suddenly heard Fujimaki and Ai yelling to them, when they both made it, they reported that Takamatsu has just been captured by one of the shadows when he saved Rika! When they got to the spot where he was taken, Rika was crying her heart out as the sun starts to set.

She said that it ate him and he was pulled into the ground, his glasses are in her hands and she held them dearly. This was crazy, how can Takamatsu just get eaten by a shadow and disappear without a trace? But after that day, the next day came and Noda said that he found Takamatsu! So everyone went inside, but Rika ran up first and saw Takamatsu wearing the NPC school uniform and not wearing his glasses.

"Takamatsu, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? It's me, Rika!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

Rika suddenly realized that he does not remember her, but she notice that his eyes are dark and lifeless like an NPC student would have. She could not believe it and looked at the broken glasses he once wore, Yuri said it was enough and it was time to go. Rika took one last look at him and placed the glasses on his desk so he could at least remember he wore this…maybe even remember her…

The team went to the staircases, TK and Akira wondered if this was going to happen to them if they are eaten by the shadows. Yuri announced that she figured out what happened to him, he has become an NPC. Everyone gasped; Rika was in horror and could not express her feelings of anger and sorrow clearly.

"You mean he'll be taken classes for the rest of his life?"

"Yes,"

"Christ, I can't believe this is happening!"

Yuri was silent; everyone could not believe that this was happening right now…

Nightfall came to the school and all of the Battlefront members are inside the gymnasium because of Yuri, she said in a loud voice that this world was created abnormally and what was put in another foe for them to face. She announced that it is called Shadow, where they eat humans and the next day they will become an NPC. She told everyone about Yusa making them go in groups and that they must be alerted when a shadow has appeared, but her main concern was about the new group where they share ideals about passing on.

Some people are confused and do not know who she means, Wake; Haruhi and Otonashi were called out by her and ask if they could tell their ideas about passing on. And so they did, they moved up in front where everyone could see them and they shared their ideas to everyone. When it was over, some people reject going on and pass into a new life, but that is when Hinata came forth saying that Yui found a better place because of him.

Naoi also joins in saying that Straw saved his life by telling him that he is not worthless, but a very precious treasure to her. Alexa bravely came forth along with Yami, Tamaki, Kyoya, Takashi, Luka and everyone else who helped make a difference to everyone that they tried to help.

"It's up to all of you and your path; I respect any path you take."

"What about you, Yurippe?"

"Me? I'm not gonna protect you guys anymore, I'm leaving it up to you what you guys wanna do."

And so, they all were dismissed and the others stayed behind. Yuri told everyone that they should go on, before it is too late for them to go. Takashi asked what she is going to do and she said she will fight on before they get to her, but everyone wanted to stay so they could disappear with her. But she starts to walk away, saying that she had fun with everyone. And she left without another word.

Emiko was walking away, only to find outside waiting for her is Noda with a sad face. When she got to him, they took a walk and made it to the bridge where they start to talk. The wind gently blew and the water ripples softly below them.

"Emiko, are you going?"

"Huh?"

"To disappear?"

"Before…I wanted to stay here and dedicate my life here so I can live peacefully. But now since this is happening and I might find comfort of what happens, I might…"

"But-"

"Noda, I want to do this. I'll see you when we go, I'll be waiting for you in the gates of Ouran along with everyone else. We'll see Haruhi and Wake go to those gates and when we see them, we'll surprise them."

Noda starts to break into tears, he is so manly yet he cries when such things happen like this to him. Emiko used her thumb and wiped all those tears away, and gave him a sweet smile. While they hug each other, Ai and Fujimaki are sitting next to each other as they think about moving on.

"I'll see you someday, Ai,"

"Don't say the impossible, Fujimaki…"

"I mean it, I'm gonna change my ways and be a better person. Who knows, we might meet each other in the most unlikely places, right?"

Ai could not believe what she was doing…she was starting to cry, she held some back but they burst into jerking tears begging for an exit. Fujimaki wraps her around him and they are close together, they both are lucky to be together from tough times to good times. Meanwhile, TK and Akira are both dancing in a beautiful waltz together; they danced in the moonlight inside the cafeteria and gaze into their eyes. She could secretly see them and they are baby blue eyes.

They both smiled and carried on dancing; Oyama and Megumi are inside a nearby classroom together as they start talking about what will happen to them. Oyama go up and took out his hand, waiting for her to take it. She does and he suddenly pulls her up and they embrace with a soft yet passionate kiss together. Meanwhile, in the stadium where the GirlDeMo girls stood near the last spotlight, they all stared at the guitars of Yui and Iwasawa.

Jun took Miyuki by the hand and they both looked at each other, knowing they might not see each other again. Meanwhile, Shiina was playing with her cute toy dolls as they yip in high pitch sounding that made her smile. She rewinds each other them and they once again move around in a pitter patter manner, Takeyama and Cir are up in the rooftop as he was finishing his last update on his blog.

Believe it or not, but Cir and him secretly dated for the past few days and developed a strong bond. That and the part that she prefers calling him 'Christ.'

**Today's weather was good too.**

**It seems I've been in this world too long.**

**I've had a change of heart.**

**I repeat: Today's weather was good too.**

**Tomorrow onward I'm sure I'll get to see even clearer skies**

Takashi and Luka are sleeping together on the bed, their arms wrapped around together as they both thought about what was going to happen in their lives. They knew secretly that they might see each other, it just takes time…

Mercy was outside in the inner gardens as she stares at her Felix, she smiles sweetly as Mitsukuni wraps her around him with his arms. They both stayed like that for a long time, Kaoru and Alexa saw this as they took their last stroll together. They decided not to prank on them, but what they did was held their hands tightly together. Tamaki and Yami are inside the nurse room, thinking about how many days have been gone as they stared at the calendar.

Yami turned the next page of it to find it is going to be spring tomorrow. They both looked up to each other and smiled as Yami held on to her stomach. Kyoya and Iris are inside his room as they both wrote letters to anyone who may come in this place just in case anyone wanted to take over this place, but she made sure one of her poems are put away safely in her drawers.

Yuri was going inside the library where she decided to investigate on the computers, ever since what happened with that NPC turning into a shadow, she did not want to take any risks without doing something about it. She went inside the PC room one and found someone using the computer, she pointed her gun on him and it was just an elderly man checking on the computers. He was setting up some new computers in the room and she asked why.

He explained that recently some of the computers have been stolen for the past week. What was going on?

* * *

T.B.C

What will Yuri do next?

What is next?

Is this…the end?


End file.
